Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin
by TextMessage
Summary: Amy, Sonic, and the rest of the guys take a trip to a couple's resort in Montana. Hoping the relax and get away from the drama for a while, they expect the trip to be all fun. What can possibly go wrong? Sequel to "Love RollerCoaster" and "Truth Unveiled"
1. Prologue

******(HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ "LOVE ROLLERCOASTER" & "THE TRUTH: UNVEILED" BEFORE READING)**

**_*Dum! Dum! Duh! Duuuuum!*_  
**

**Aaaaaaand here's what you all been waiting so long for!  
**

**The long awaited sequel to "Love RollerCoaster!" Which will contain much more drama, love, conflict, and ect. than the previous story before it!  
**

**So without further delay...  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Prologue**

* * *

**[.In the bedroom of Sonic and Amy.]**

**6:15 a.m.**

**Early in the morning.**

**2 months later...**

Still lying asleep among the many soft, white covers, Amy shifts in her sleep as Sonic's arm wrap around her pulling her snugly to him. Both sound asleep and enjoying each others warmth.

_*Beeeeeeep!* __Beeeeeeep_!* _Beeeeeeep_!*

The alarm clock next to the bed continues to sound off until one of the occupants of the bed wake up. That occupant happens to be Amy. Her eyelids flicker open to reveal beautiful, yet tired green emerald eyes as she slowly picks herself up from her resting position. Her hand smashes on the blaring alarm clock which stops the noise.

"Ugh..." She runs her hands through her long, messy pink hair and yawns as she sits up against the pillows on the bed.

_Morning already?_

Her eyes land on the several packed bags and luggage sitting by their door. It's only a few bags, because most of their other things are already in the car when they loaded them in last night. On the nightstand next to her, besides the alarm clock, are two airplane tickets marked for an early flight today in the next few hours. Their destination to be 'Triple Creek River Lodge & Spa' Darby, Montana. They've planned to stay for at least a month or more since it's only the middle of November, so they would probably make it back in time for Christmas. Everyone planning to go has planned to meet up at the airport early in the morning, so they would be on time for the flight.

Yawning once more, Amy looks to her side seeing Sonic still asleep in his dreams.

_That alarm clock didn't wake him up too!  
_

_I thought we BOTH agreed to wake up this early, so we could meet everyone else at the airport on time...  
_

_*sighs* We're going to be late again?  
_

Frowning her nose, she pushes on his side to get him awake. "Sonic.. get up. It's time to get," She yawns again. "... to get dressed!"

Her efforts fail to get an even slight reaction from him making her growl lowly. Pushing his strong arms off of her, Amy gets up from the bed and places her hands on her hips. Even her getting up from the bed doesn't seem to faze him much. He only continues to snore and dream away as time ticks away.

"Zzz..."

"Sonic, wake up, gosh!"

"Five... more minutes... thanks, Ames..."

_Five more minutes my ass!_

Taking a pillow from her side, she smacks it right on Sonic's face. "WAKE UP, YOU BIG BLUE STUMP ON A LOG!"

Immediately, Sonic awakes in a heart beat and sits up in bed to let out a big yawn. Scratching the back of his head, his head turns to see Amy standing next to the bed with her arms folded.

"What was that for?" He asks sleepily as he falls back on the bed.

"The alarm rang! It's time to get up!" Amy tells him as rolls her eyes as she sees him lay back down.

"Remember, we have to be at the airport early to meet up with the others and to have our bags checked!"

Hearing and understanding her words, he slowly nods and mumbles out a response. "Mhm..." His eyes slowly shutter to a close, and he scratches his stomach.

Picking up the pillow again, she smacks him repeatedly in his face until he gets up from his resting place.

"Fine! FINE! I'M UP! HAPPY?" Sonic groans out as he sighs while stretching his arms out.

Smiling, she nods happily and tosses the pillow aside. "Yup, now let's get ready it's already fifteen minutes till seven!"

"Alright, alright.." He slowly shakes his sleepy head as she makes her away around the bed and straight for the bathroom. On her way, she flickers on the room light making Sonic cover his eyes from the sudden light. Groaning and watching her from behind, Sonic breathes deeply and gets up from the bed.

"Big nag..."

_Nagging girlfriend. Nag.. Nag.. Nag!  
_

_That all she do...  
_

_Acting like she's my mother or something-  
_

"NAG!" He accidentally lets the word slip from his mouth again and this time a bit louder for Amy to hear him.

Amy stops instantly as she steps one foot into the open bathroom. "What was that little nickname you gave me?"

"Oh, oh nothing, nothing!" Sonic says quickly to cover himself from any punishment he may receive for it.

"Mmm.. okay. You better be ready when I come out!" She slams the door as loud as she possibly could nearly making Sonic feel the vibration from across the room.

_Good thing, I took a shower late last night! Who knows how long she'll take? _

_Just like last time...  
_

Sighing in relief, Sonic stretches once more and heads for their shared walk-in closet. Inside, he finds the outfit he'd brought for the winter conditions that were fast approaching. When he finally exits the closet, he's wearing a clean white t-shirt, over that he slips on a Pop Homme long sleeve high cowl neck sweater, lace up zipper black leather boots, and ZYZ front pockets hooded thickening parka.

Feeling a bit too snugged, he unzips the jacket and leaves it open before yawning again while walking to the dresser. Pulling open a drawer, Sonic searches his way through his shirts and pants and finds what he's looking for. Smiling in achievement, he holds it up.

_*Sighs* This ring again. Still haven't given it to her. _

_Maybe this trip is just what I need... what we need... so I can work up the nerve to ask her!  
_

_Yeah... this will be perfect. _

_Us two, snuggling by the fire, holding her close to me to warm us both up, sharing hot cocoa in our log cabin ALONE and with no interruptions.  
_

_I hold her hands as I look deeply into her eyes, pulling out the ring, and asking her those special three words...  
_

Without even thinking about, the three words escape his lips. "Amy, will you _marry_ me?"

"Will I what now?"

Sonic nearly jumps out of his skin as his hands fumbles to hide the leather box inside his jacket pocket, and turns around to face the woman

_She still looks so beautiful to me after all this time..._

_Sure knows how to dress in the morning, even with it being so early!  
_

The very look of her sends him on a daze and after a few, long seconds of staring, he shakes his head as he realizes that he may have made a mistake in his little slip up.

"I-I-I..." Sonic stutters a bit and nervously as Amy stares him down with her arms folded.

_Dammit, me and my big mouth!_

_Maybe she didn't hear me... I can only hope...  
_

Amy grabs her iPhone off it's charger on her dresser and checks it before looking back up to him for a correct answer. "You what? You asked me something didn't you?"

Sonic nods eagerly and with a nervous chuckle or two. "YES! I was just asking... Ummm..."

"Ummm what?" She laughs as she steps to him.

"W-Will y-you help with these bags!" He quickly blurts out as he goes to stand by them and pick them up.

Just by his weird behavior, Amy raises an eyebrow as she looks him up and down. "The bags?" She laughs a little and shakes her head as she takes her wool cap from laying on the dresser next.

"O-kay..? Weirdo..."

She smiles as she snugly places her cap over her pink hair and walks beside him to pick up a black traveling bag filled with her things.

"T-thanks.." He nervously says as he grabs the last two of the bags.

Amy only nods her head before asking. "Keys?" She holds out her hands to take them.

Digging in his pocket, he finds his car keys and tosses them to her.

"Thanks! Meet ya downstairs!" Amy says as she pecks him right on the cheek.

Sonic smiles at her gesture. "Meet you? I'm coming with you right now."

She stops, turns to him, and takes the bags from his possession. "Ummm.. No. You're making up the bed and straightening up the room while I go put these bags in the car and look around downstairs for anything that needs to be cleaned before we go!"

"Wait! Did I even agree to tha-" He starts to ask, but is immediately interrupted.

"Awe, you're such a sweetie! Thaaaaaank-you, baby!" Amy blatantly ignores his confusion and questioning by kissing him one last time on the cheek before running herself down the stairs and out the front door.

Looking back at their messy room, Sonic groans loudly and facepalms.

_She always gets me with that now!_

Yawning and facing the music of what he's assigned to do, Sonic cleans up their bedroom in about ten or fifteen minutes making it about twenty or thirty minutes until seven. In his pocket, he feels the leather box in his possession.

_Guess I should take it with me..._

** Turning out the lights, Sonic heads downstairs and straight for the kitchen...**

_Need... something... to... keep me... AWAKE!_

He looks through the fridge trying to look for something he could possibly warm up.

_ A hot drink? _

_A bagel?_

_Just anything will do!_

Way in the back of the fridge, he spies a coffee cup filled with cold coffee. Thinking he could just warm it up in the microwave really fast, he moves his head in closer to see the coffee cup as his hand goes to reach for it.

_Almost.. most.. there!_

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy's voice startles him from behind as his head hits the top of the fridge making a big noise.

"OW!" Sonic nearly curses as he rubs the top of his head feeling slight pain.

She ignores the fact that he's just injured himself. "I know you're not looking for anything to eat."

Sonic growls lowly and continues to rub his semi-bruised head. "Yeah, thanks for asking if I was okay!"

"You're a big boy now, Sonic. I'm sure you can handle a simple hit on the head!" Amy rolls her eyes and laughs at him as she makes her way over to shut the fridge.

"Now, come on. We have to get going now."

"But I was just getting something to dri-"

"No buts!" Amy shakes her head and walks away to leave the kitchen expecting Sonic to follow after her. "Now, come on."

Sonic stands at the fridge looking quite agitated. "You come on!" He says sarcastically as he goes to open the fridge

_She say that again, I'mma tell her something!_

"COME ON, SLOWPOKE! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! STELLA IS ALREADY WAITING OUTSIDE IN THE FREEZING COLD FOR US!" Amy loudly yells at him from the front door.

Sonic hastily shuts the refrigerator and squeaks out. "Coming!" Before slowly making his way for the door leaving the desired coffee behind.

_Didn't mention that part about Stella before you left me in here...  
_

_I better be getting some damn coffee at that airport or on the plane!_

**[.Outside The House.]**

Before walking out the door, Sonic checks to make sure the alarm is on and working. Now, stepping a foot out the door, he closes and locks it tight. He gives the door handle a quick jiggle to make sure it's secure.

_Now that that's taken care of..._

Turning around, Sonic is faced with Amy running straight for him and reaching down for his hand holding the house keys.

"Thank-you!" Amy snatches the keys from his grip and runs off toward a car parked in front of the house as her heels click on the hard cement.

"A little too quick this morning..." He mumbles as he zips his jacket up from the cold weather blowing this morning.

They have gotten Stella to watch their house while they were gone. House-sit is the word for it. Just up until a few days ago, they found out Stella lives in the neighbor about ten blocks from their house.

She's in her pajamas as she yawns waiting by her little white car.

"Hey. Stell! Sorry, you had to get up so late, because of this!" Amy apologizes to the tired girl before her and hands her the house keys.

"Oh, no!" Stella yawns as she stuffs the keys into the pockets of her robe. "It's no trouble at all. I have the day off from work today, so no harm done, dear!"

"O-h, okay! Thank-you so much for doing this for us." Amy nods respectively and turns to Sonic as he walks up.

"Ready to go, Sonic?"

Sonic nods sleepily. "Yeah, mhm. Hey, Stella. Good morning..."

"Good morning, Sonic, deary!" Stella replies back in a cheerful tone followed by a tired yawning. "You seem a bit tired there, aren't ya?"

He nods once as his eyes slowly close only to open again to yawn. "Yup..."

"You're sleepy again, already?" She frowns at him. "You can sleep more when we get on the plane."

"How about a I sleep a little in the car while _you_ drive to the airport, where I will sleep a little on the plane?" Sonic suggest to Amy making her frown even lower this time.

Amy shakes her head and faces him with a glare. "Okay, who said I would do tha-"

"Thaaaaaaanks!" Sonic says before taking the car keys from her and heading for his car parked in the drive-way. Amy and Stella watch as he opens the passenger door and hops inside as he shuts the door. From inside, he starts up the car and leans back in his seat to rest.

_Why that lazy blue-_

"Have fun you two! I'm sure Jenny and Penny will miss you while you're gone Amy!" Stella gives her a quick hug from behind.

Amy smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks, Stella. I'll give you a call when we make it there. Until then, bye!"

"Byeee!" Stella southern accents sounds through the early morning wind as Amy walks in a fast pace toward the car.

In the car, Amy finds Sonic fast asleep in the passenger side as expected of him. Rolling her eyes, she looks behind her to see Stella still standing by her car in the front yard.

_Guess she's waiting for us to leave before we do._

Amy sighs as she turns on the heat in the car to cool herself up and prepares to back up out of the driveway. In a matter of seconds, she's pulled out and by the rode. She quickly puts down her window and waves to Stella once more before pulling off down the street.

On the way to the airport, Amy's phone starts to ring making her answer it.

"Hey, Rouge..."

"What's up, girl? You on your way right now?" Rouge asks in an almost tired, but preppy voice.

"Yup, on the road now."

"What about Sonic?"

"**Sleeping** right beside me..."

Rouge takes a big laugh. "Ha! Knuckles was the same way until I used my womanly instincts to get some sense into him!"

"Oh, I see." Amy laughs to and wonders exactly what 'womanly instincts' she used to get him to stay awake for a while.

"Is everyone else is on their way too?"

"Mhm.. Me and Knuckles are already unloading our stuff in the airport parking lot, but we should be down when you get here. Cream and Tails just pulled in, and I believe the others are on their way too." Rouge laughs as she speaks to Knuckles in the background also.

Amy nods understandingly. "Oh, okay."

"HEYYYYY, BLAZE! WE'RE OVER HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rouge suddenly screams into the phone causing Amy to nearly swerve off the road.

Gaining control of her car, Amy sighs deeply and looks over to see Sonic still asleep.

_Heavy ass sleeper!_

"Ay, Rouge. It seems you got your hands busy right now, and me too, since I almost crashed the car, so I'll see you guys when we get there!"

"Oh, sorry! See ya!" Rouge quickly hangs up the phone on her end making Amy do the same. Concentrating on the road now, the pink hedgehog yawns lightly and looks over to Sonic one last time.

_Does nothing wake him up?_

* * *

**[.Long Island McArthur Airport.]**

**7:18 a.m.  
**

**In no time at all, Amy and Sonic make it to the** **airport. They meet up with Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Blaze, and Silver inside as they have a porter transport most of their bags and luggage to have it checked and their flight tickets turned in Nothing was found to be anything of suspicion on amongst their stuff, so they were allowed through. Next, is the walk through the metal detector, but they would wait until everyone got there first to go through it. The woman, in a uniform that is clearly too tight for her, at the front desk hands their ticket stubs over...  
**

"And there you are! You two have a nice, safe trip! The flight is scheduled to leave 8:15 on the dot!" The woman says happily and smiling a bit too much at the same time.

Amy nervously waves back as Sonic speaks to her. "Yeah, thanks! You have a a nice day too."

The woman slightly blushes a smiles once more at him making Amy pull him along away from her.

"A little _too_ friendly there.."

"What? Noooo." Sonic says sarcastically.

She frowns at his tone of voice. "Sonic... I thought you were sleepy..."

"Who said I wasn't?" He asks her in an irritated tone as he feels her glares boring deep into the side of his face.

"Come on, you two. No fighting until we get there, okay?" They hear Rouge say all of sudden as they walk closer to them sitting in the waiting area among many other people waiting to board their planes.

Rouge is sitting with her legs crossed and handbag by her side in a V-neck long sleeve sweater dress that graciously shows off every bit of her womanly curves, black zip up knee high boots, and a short white hooded zipper thick coat laying on the bench behind her. Her short, white hair is curled into a bob that hugs around her slim face, and she wears a bit of make-up around her eyes and some on her cheeks.

"Awh, Rouge. You look so hot in the dress!" Amy compliments her friend as she checks out her outfit once more.

"And that hairstyle you're rocking is to _die_ for!"

The white bat blushes lightly and shakes her head. "Thanks, girl! And might I say that you're looking mighty fine this morning too!"

"Ha, thank-you!"

Knuckles is leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed as he's wearing white Polo t-shirt, and a tan leather collar jacket, and pointed toe leather lace up buckle boots. He yawns as he looks up to see Amy and Sonic standing before the rest of them.

"Nice of ya'll to make it on time."

"Unlike some people I know..." Sonic and the red enchinda share of laugh as they both know who they're talking about.

Next, they see Tails has on a cotton long sleeve knitwear sweater with a light blue color, dark blue denim jeans, and black laced up men's boots. He's typing away on his laptop as the light emitting from the screen shines on his face and chest as he's sitting next to Knuckles on the other side.

"Hello." He yawns and covers his mouth as he does.

Cream, next to Rouge, waves the two over as she's seen in a cute an autumn Bateau knitted sweater, a dark grey skirt with silver designs on the hem, thin grey stockings, a knitted wool cap over her bunny ears and orange hair, and anklet boots with small silver and black studs over the top of them. Also, she has a couple of thin silver necklaces hanging around her neck and diamond studs in her ears.

"Hi, Amy! Sonic!"

"Hey, Cream!" Amy smiles to her.

Sonic yawns and nods his head. "Hi.."

Silver is there too, and gives them a heads up as they see he's in a simple black cotton hooded button sweatshirt grey coat, thick fitted pants with the bottoms rolled up above his Timberland boots. He's busy reading a men's magazine that he has happened to find in the seat next to him.

"Hey." He says without looking up and yawns right after.

Sonic and the rest of the guys had the right idea. "Yup..."

_SLEEP! NEED SLEEP!_

Blaze, on the other side of Rouge, is wearing a yellow high collar hedging twisted acrylic sweater dress with short sleeves and basic design, a few bracelets on each wrist, a white beret hat, and knee white high boots with a gold streak of color on the sides of them.

"Anyway, we're not fighting.." Amy shakes her head. "He's just being stupid."

Sonic nods with a sleepy smile. "Nope, not at all. **She's** the one being difficult since it's so early."

"What?" Amy asks as she lets go of his arm and as soon as she does, he makes his way to grab a seat next to Knuckles on the other side of the benches. He lays his head and yawns as he closes his eyes as he crosses both arms over his chest.

Rouge and the rest of the girls laugh and urge Amy to come and sit with them. "Come on over here, Amy!"

"Yeah! You see we aren't worried about those lazy boys, right?" Cream giggles as she scoots one over, so the pink hedgehog could have a place to sit.

**With the guys...  
**

Knuckles shakes his head. "You had that kinda morning too?" He whispers over to the blue hedgehog.

"Yup.. You too, huh?" Sonic asks in the same low voice.

Knuckles nods once, and Sonic does the exact same.

"Add me into that too." Tails says all of a sudden getting the two male's attention.

The three men all nod simultaneously with an equal thought in mind. "Some women..."

_It's like nagging is in their nature._

**Now, back with the girls...**

"Haha, yeah!... So who's left?" Amy asks as she takes a sit between the three girls. "I'm ready to gooooooooo."

"Ummm.." Rouge thinks for a minute. "Jason, Sady..."

Cream waves her arms. "I see them walking over here now!"

Looking up, the girls see Jason and Sady walking together hand in hand as they pull along their luggage to the baggage check-in, and then go to get their ticker stubs from the front desk. Jason is dressed in a warm, snug dark blue cardigan with stripes on the sleeves, thick blue jeans. and basic white Nike kicks. Sady is wearing a thick blue dress reaching the bottom of her knees, a short white jacket with zippers, white thin gloves over her hands, and white suede boots.

"HEY, SADY!" The orange rabbit calls out to the couple getting most of everyone's attention on themselves.

Tails, too focused on his laptop at the moment, jumps at the sound of her loud voice and nearly drops it. "Could you be any louder?" He lowly mutters as they guys next to him chuckle. Fortunately, Cream doesn't hear his little comment.

From the front desk, Sady hears her name called and turns to see the girls and guys waiting for them. "Oh, hey, guys!"

Rouge smiles gingerly. "Oh, so that leaves Shadow, Christy, Julie-Su, Spike, Phoenix, Scourge, Manic, and Sonia!"

"Leave it to them to get here last..." Sonic says with a yawn as he stretches his arms and legs out in front of him.

"Hey, don't you, Shadow, and the rest of the guys live with you and Silver, Blaze?" Amy asks as she starts to think about it.

Blaze nods. "Yeah, but Shadow had to go pick up Christy, and the same goes for Phoenix and Julie-Su! I guess Spike just went along for the ride."

"Oh.." Amy yawns as she looks out the large window in behind them showing all of the planes preparing for the whole day ahead of them.

"That leaves Sonic's brothers and sister."

_This will be one long trip..._

"Well, they better hurry it up, because our plane is leaving in less than thirty minutes now." Blaze says aloud as the other agree.

"Hey, guys! Is everyone here yet?" Jason asks with a short yawn as he stuffs his cold hands into his warm pockets.

"Not, yet. But just about." Rouge tells him as she gets up from her seat to look toward the entrance of the airport to see Scourge, Manic, and Sonia walking in with their bags and luggage with them. Following them are Julie-Su with Phoenix by her side and Spike.

"We're hearrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Julie-Su yells in a loud voice making the people behind her cover their ears.

"Oh, we know **you're** here..." Amy laughs as she shakes her head with a deep smile.

"Finally." Rouge breathes a sigh of relief. "Now, there's only Shadow and Christy to worry about."

Checking her phone, Amy sees the time is ticking as their plane pulls into the terminal. "Mmm.." She decides to text him.

**Amy: Where r u? Every1 is waiting 4 u guys.. :/**

**Shadow: Awe, that's soooo sweet of u guise xD  
**

**Amy: Seriously...  
**

**Shadow: I'm jus kiddn.. We're walkin toward the entrance right now. Jus got a lil side tracked is all  
**

**Amy: how  
**

**Shadow: I was sleepi & still am  
**

**Amy: Jus lik the other guys...  
**

**Shadow: But I still made it! -.-  
**

**Amy: Gud, boy :)  
**

She slips her phone into her handbag and gets up from her seat to stretch. "Shadow and Sady are coming up now! We can go ahead and go through the metal detectors, and they'll catch up!"

"Alright! Let's get going!" Cream stands up from her seat with a bit of a jump to it making the girls giggle at her enthusiasm.

"Get up, guys! Time to get on aboard!" Rouge yells at Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails getting a startled reaction out of them. She snaps her fingers in their faces getting their eyes to dart open.

Both groaning in complaint, Sonic and Knuckles get up to stretch and yawn tiredly. "We're up! Damn.."

**Everyone gets up from their seats as Sonia, Scourge, and Manic meet up with them as they head for the metal detector up ahead. They wouldn't let anyone on board a plane unless you step through one and are completely cleared of any time of metal object. There are a few people ahead of them as they stand in line waiting for their turn...  
**

"I hope this wont take long.." Sonic complains as she stands next to Amy in front of Knuckles and Rouge. Up ahead, Cream and Tails are already past the metal detector, following Sonia, Scourge, Manic, Julie-Su, Phoenix, Spike, Sady, and Jason since they got their before them.

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles stayed behind just a bit longer, so Shadow and Christy will find them faster.

"It shouldn't, so just be patient. You're in such a hurry!" Amy scolds him as she folds her arms.

Rolling his eyes, he ignores her little saying. "Don't you mean you're the one in a hurry?"

"I would stop talking right now, if I were you." He hears her say sharply under her breath.

"Mhm.." Sonic decides to keep his mouth shut and hears running footsteps behind him. "Ah, there they go."

"Good. Now, everyone's present!" Rouge squeals as she quickly texts on her phone to tell the others.

Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles turn to see Shadow and Christy skipping their way through the line and straight up to them. Shadow is sporting a white and silver Polo top with the collars turned up, leather biker gloves, leather jacket with black, red, and white stripes, black jeans with silver fading on the pants leg, black and white laced Supras shoes. Sady is showing off herself in short, two tone skirt, a soft felt sweater like shirt with a pinkish tint, a white floral designed jacket, and knee high grey boots. She's dyed her hair to a dark brown with blonde highlights throughout it. They girls have become really close friends since meeting one another.

"Ooh, I love you're new hair color Christy!" Amy hugs around the girl's neck.

Christy smiles and hugs back. "Thanks, Amy! And I loooooveee you're outfit **and** hairstyle!"

"Awe, Thanks!" Hey, Sheldon!" Amy hugs him also and in a tight hug.

Sonic eyes the two nosily until Amy lets go of him and moves to talk with Christy as they wait in line.

"Hey."

"Hello." The two exchange short words due to their tired conditions.

Sonic nods and folds his arms as he looks on ahead. "You tired too?"

"Yup." Shadow answers him as he tries to hold back a yawn or two.

As the girls talk while walking a little behind them, Shadow happens to reach into his pocket and feels something strange. "What the-"

"Uh oh."

"Huh?" Sonic hears him and watches as the red and black hedgehog pulls out a genuine silver knife out of his pocket.

_What the hell!_

"All you can say is 'uh oh'? Why the HELL do you have a KNIFE with you?" Sonic asks frantically as they get closer and closer to going through the metal detector.

Shadow shakes his head as he conceals the weapon in his hand. "I don't... I just forgot to check my pockets this morning!"

Sonic looks ahead to see two security guards standing on each side the metal detector checking people a little more thoroughly as they walk through. "Well, you better do something with **that** before we all get detained!"

"Detained? What are you talking about?" Amy asks as she hears the both of them whispering in front of them.

"Yeah, what are you two talking about? Christy asks also as she walks a little faster to stand next to the guys with Amy.

Sonic laughs nervously and places a hand behind his head. "Oh, oh.. nothing! Haha..."

"Yeah, what he said." Shadow quickly covers for him as he hides the knife behind his back and under his gloves.

"Mmm..." The two girls both look at one another and then back at the guys. "Are you sure? Because-"

"AHH! SONIC!" Amy feels and so does Christy.

"AHH! SHADOW YOU PERVERT!"

Sonic and Shadow look at the two strange as they girls jump forward to cover their behinds. "What are you-"

"One or both of you slapped my ass!" Amy yells at them both.

"I was pinched.. and hard..." Christy blushes brightly as does Amy next to her. "You guys are such pervs..."

"What? No, we didn't! Well, I don't know about Sonic, but I'm for sure didn't do anything you guys are saying." Shadow tells them in a hurry.

Sonic glares at him. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?"

"There's a whole lot of reason that would take too long to explain.." Shadow says with a smirk and a slight chuckle making Sonic frown.

Sonic shakes his head again and looks to Amy's angry, blushed face. "Okay, I had nothing to do with-"

"If it wasn't you two, then who was it?" Amy and Christy ask in loud, flustered voices at once.

"How are we supposed to kno-"

**Behind them, they hear laughing coming from a few guys waiting in line. There are five in total of the guys together, but three of them stand out the most. The first one on the left is dark brown fox with white tips on the end of his long ears, seducing aqua eyes, The one on the right looks just like him except for the dark green eyes instead of aqua, and no white on the tips of his ears. The two guys were twins. One of the guys called their names as Jake and Blake.  
**

** The one in the middle, supposedly the leader, is a tall black and white wolf with deep blue eyes, tan skin, and well-toned body. He's wearing a black and blue fitted shirt, baggy dark jeans with platinum zippers and belt, black and white colored Van shoes. His ears are pierced three times each and a silver dog chain hangs around his neck...**

"Ha! Good one Gabe!" One of the fellas say behind the three.

"As always!" Jake comments with a chuckle.

The black and white wolf smiles back at him and gets a surprised look on his face as Amy and Christy glare back at him.

"May I help you two ladies with something?" Gabe asks innocently and with a grin.

Amy growls as she pushes her way through Shadow and Sonic to get to the guy. "So it was YOU! You got a lotta nerve, you little pervert!"

Christy nods with the same angry tone. "Yeah!"

"Pervert? Me?" Gabe shakes his head and takes Amy by the hand. "I would never do that to such gorgeous girls as yourselves. Excuse my poor manners, but my name is Gabe. What's your-"

She snatches her hand back. "I don't give a two shits what the hell your name is, and I doubt you give a damn about my fucking name!"

"Oh, I know what your name is little Miss Victoria's Secret Angel.." Gabe says in a smooth voice as he slips his arms around Amy's waist and pulls her to him unwillingly.

"A little feisty, aren't ya?" He whisper close to her ear making Amy extremely uncomfortable.

"Ah! Get off me, you fucking creep!"

"Let her go!" Christy screams at him.

Gabe only rolls his eyes. "Or what? Her boyfriend will beat me up? Ha, that's a joke!"

"OH, you'll be sorry.." Amy growls in a low voice making him laugh. "SO I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!" By now, most of everyone in line is looking at them due to the loud noise.

"Oh, and why is that?" The wolf asks curiously.

"Cause of me." Sonic, finally stepping in, forcefully pushes Gabe away to grab Amy pulling her to his side. Her arms wrap around him for protection from the guy.

"Oh, it's Mr. Pretty boy to the rescue! Two of em!" Gabe laughs as his friends behind him do the same. "We got blue Papa Smurf here and the and the black and red Avenger as his sidekick!"

"The fuck-"

Sonic and Shadow nearly step to the guys, but Amy and Christy stop them immediately.

Christy tugs on Shadow's arm."It's okay! Don't worry about them! Me and Amy are fine!"

"Yeah! Look, we're almost through the metal detectors, so forget them!" Amy nods nervously as she points ahead as Rouge and Knuckles, completely oblivious to what just happened, walking through the metal detector.

"Besides, you don't want airport security detaining us for a stupid fight over nothing.."

Shadow and Sonic gives one another a look. "Right..."

_Oh, that reminds me.. Gotta do something about this knife!_

"Ha, so weak to be stopped by women!" They hear the wolf comment only making them more angry.

As Gabe turns around to his friends to gloat, Shadow sneakingly slips his knife into the guy's pocket.

_This will be interesting to watch..._

Within a few minutes, Amy, Sonic, Sady, and Shadow make it through the metal detector without any troubles and meet up with the rest of the guys.

"We're all here, right?" Rouge asks aloud.

"YEAH!" Nearly everyone of them answers her back.

Rouge smiles sheepishly. "Cool, lets go. We only have like ten minutes till the plane takes off!" She tells them all as they follow behind her and Knuckles leading the way.

Amy and Sady start to walk, but stop to see Sonic and Shadow looking back at the metal detectors.

"Come on you two!"

"Yeah, or we'll leave without you!"

Sonic and Shadow nod as they continue to watch as Gabe sets the metal detectors off. The security guards surround him to check his pockets.

"HE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

"TERRORIST!" A woman yells mistakenly from the back of the line making a big deal out of it. "TERRORISSSSSSST!"

Gabe shakes his head. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT MINE-"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"GET HIM!" Two security guards jump him pushing him hard to the ground with a large thud. His friends are also jumped by other security personnel. Sonic and Shadow share a big laugh as Gabe and his friends are taken away into custody for questioning. As he's pulled away, he shoots a hateful glare toward the two.

'I know it was you two!' He mouths the sentence in their direction as he's taken away.

_I'll get them for this, just they wait..._

"WHAT are you too staring at!" Amy yells at Sonic and Shadow from behind.

Christy helps pull the boys along. "Yeah, we have to get moving! Everyone else is already-"

_Flight for Darby, Montana. Now calling for the final passengers to board.  
_

_Leaving in less than... 3 minutes!  
_

"Oh, crap! Let's hurry up before we get left!"

**[.On the Airplane.]  
**

On the plane, everyone is in first class as they take their seats in their assigned location. Blaze and Silver are already at their seats as the others pass them. Silver is busy with trying to stuff his carry-on bag into the bunker space above them with the other things Blaze stuffed inside. She's sitting by the window with a pillow behind her head and her face looking out the window.

"I'm telling you it wont fit..." The lavender cat sighs.

Silver shakes his head. "Well, I'm making it fit!" He pushes with all his might to fit his bag inside and somehow, manages to get it inside and shuts the door of it tight.

"See! I told you!" Silver says with a big smile on his face making Blaze roll her eyes. Just as soon as he sits down, the small door pops open and out falls his bag, along with a few other things, onto his head and spilling onto the floor.

"OW!"

"I told you.." Blaze sighs once more as she closes her eyes to sleep a little. "Now, pick it **all** up!"

Scattered across the plane, everyone gets into their seats and settle themselves in along with the rest of the passengers of the plane. Some of them in the back, the middle, and in the front as well.

**Up ahead...**

Amy and Sonic are seated in the middle. She takes the seat in the middle while Sonic grabs the one on the outside near the aisle.

"Finally, I can sleep!"

"That was all you were thinking about doing since we got on here." Amy says as he lays his head back.

He doesn't respond very much only with a slight 'mhm'.

Amy curses under her breath as she lets out a soft yawn.

_Maybe that isn't such a bad idea..._

"Hello, ma'am and sir! I'm sure hope you are comfortably and enjoy your flight! May I get you something to drink?" A female stewardess stands next to them and smiles brightly dressed in a standard blue and white uniform. A clean, pressed white shirt, blue jacket with the airplane's emblem on the side, blue heels, and a neat little hat.

"Oh! Yes, and thank-you. I'll take a glass of apple juice please, and Sonic, what about..." Amy groans as she sees Sonic fast asleep and snoring.

_Ugh..._

The stewardess has a laugh herself as Amy rolls her eyes. "Just get him a cup of coffee or something."

"Right away, ma'am!" The stewardess leaves to go get their drinks from the back room.

Amy falls back in her comfy seat and folds her arms as Christy and Shadow walk up behind them to get the seats behind them.

"Hey, Amy! Looks like we're seated together! Can you show me where the bathroom is on here, since you've flown before?" Christy asks.

"Sure! Come on!" Amy scoots her way in front of Sonic to get to Chrsity, and they leave.

Watching them go, Shadow smiles as he sees Sonic still asleep, so he kicks the back of his seat to jerk him awake.

"Hey, Theodore. I couldn't help to see that you were asleep there!"

Sonic growls under his breath. "Yeah... not anymore thanks to you.."

"It was my pleasure." Shadow chuckles as he takes his seat behind him. The two grow quite as they wait for Amy and Sady to return.

Getting a bit bored, Shadow pulls out his iPod as his eyes look up to see a young woman holding a toddlers hand.

_Please don't sit behind me_

_Please don't sit behind me_

___Please don't-  
_

The woman and young boy sit behind him making him groan aloud. "Now, you stay here, Billy. Mommy's going to the bathroom really fast, okay?"_  
_

"Okay, mommy."

_Awh, shit!_

Hearing Shadow, Sonic speaks up. "What's going on with you back there?"_  
_

"Ah, I got stuck with a kid sitting behind me." Shadow complains.

"HEY! YOU! IN FRONT OF ME!"

Shadow raises an eyebrow and turns around in his seat to see the kid staring angrily back up at him.

"You got a problem with us kids?" The boy asks angrily. He looks to be around five or six years old to Shadow.

"Actually, I do. Got a problem with that, kid?" Shadow asks angrily and with a smirk on his face.

"You know, mister? I was going to sit quietly and play with my coloring book for this entire flight, but for the next few hours, you're my biotch!"

Shadow's eyes grow wide. "Wait, what did you just sa-"

The boy starts to kick the back of Shadow's seat and fuss loudly getting him irritated.

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? IS MY NOSE RUNNING? DO I HAVE TO PEE-PEE? IS MY TUMMY HURTING? I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST A LITTLE KID! WHAAAA!

_Little brat!_

"Make a face at em!" Sonic laughs as he turns around in his seat. "That'll get him to cut it out."

"A scary face, huh?" Shadow thinks about and smiles deviously. Pulling the scariest and horrifying face that he can pull, he scares the little boy back into his seat.

"Haha, just like that!" Sonic laughs as he starts to make a face at the boy next.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Amy and Christy yell at them.

"Umm.." Shadow stutters as he pulls his face backs to normal. "It was him!"

Sonic points in his direction. "Me? What about you!"

"What are you doing to my boy?" The young woman races back to her young son and grabs him into her arms. "Are you alright, Billy?"

"M-mommy! I was so scared..." Billy cries a bit. "Those two mean men made scary faces at me!" He gives an evil smile in Sonic's and Shadow's direction.

_Why that little-_

"WELL, I NEVER!" The woman takes up her child onto her hip and goes to find another seat elsewhere leaving Amy and Christy to deal with Sonic and Shadow.

_Oh, hell!  
_

_Well, there goes a peaceful morning..._

**The rest of the trip goes smoothly for everyone. Well, expect for Sonic and Shadow of course that is. And the plane makes it to Montana in almost less than a day...**

_Finally, we're here..._

* * *

**[.Bert Mooney Airport.]**

**Darby, Montana...**

**Everyone on board the plane quickly exits to go grab their luggage from baggage claim. With much luck, all of the guys and girls get all their bags and head for the outside where rented cars were waiting for them out front. Amy, Sonic, Christy, and Shadow in one car. Blaze, Silver, Tails, and Cream in another. Julie-Su, Phoenix, and Spike in the next one. Rouge, Knuckles, Sady, and Jason in another. And finally, Sonia, Scourge, and Manic in the last.  
**

**Just before they begin their next part of the trip, Rouge hands a map to each one of the drivers: Amy, Blaze, Julie-Su, and Sonia.  
**

"We'll drive for a few hours, and stop.." Rouge points to a red x on each of their maps. "At this gas station to fuel back up, got it?"

"Yeah!"

_Let's get driving, because it's freezing out here!_

**About two hours later...  
**

**[.Gas Station.]**

"Yay, let's get some snacks!" Scourge yells out as he hops out of the car and straight for the gas station store.

Manic gives him a high five. "You know it!"

"Gotta stretch my legs." Tails says as he stretches both his arms and his legs out. He and the a few other of guys follow behind them into the store leaving the girls to fill up the car.

Sonia rolls her eyes and yells after them. "Why don't you pay for the gas while you're in there?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She hears Scourge say as he enters the establishment.

Sonia lets out a 'ugh' as she shivers from the cold weather. Around them, a a few inches of snow have already fallen giving it a snow-white Christmasy look. The scene is absolutely peaceful to the eyes.

"It looks beautiful out here.."

"I know right!" Julie-Su says excitedly as she prepares to put gas into her car.

**In Amy's car...**

Christy and her look into the back seat to see Sonic and Shadow still sleeping.

"How are they still-"

"-sleeping?" Amy finishes her with a shared laugh between the two.

"You think we should wake them?" Christy asks curiously.

Amy thinks for a second. "Yeah!"

Christy's hands reaches to shakes them awake, but Amy stops her. "what?"

"Wait! I got a better idea..."

_*BEEEEEEP!*_

The two boys wake up in a hurry as their heads hit the top of the car. Amy and Christy are in tears as they laugh at the two for waking up so ugly like that. Even the rest of the girls outside the car saw what happened and were laughing at them.

"Oh, _real_ nice.." Sonic says as he rubs the top of his head.

Shadow does the same as he tries to keep his composure. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yup!" Amy and Christy say at once with a giggle.

Outside, Silver is walking back from the gas station with his hands full of chips, sodas, and candy. The very sight, gets everyone into a group laugh as Blaze goes to help him up.

**Soon, everyone gets settled and back on the road onto their destination. And within a couple more hours, they make it to the couple's retreat...**

**[.Triple Creek River Lodge & Spa.]**

**Triple Creek is a service-driven, adults-only property located in Montana's Bitterroot Mountains. The 600-acre landscape has over 23 plush log cabins, each outfitted with cozy touches like wood-burning fireplaces, hot tubs, and locally woven woolens. Itineraries are tailored to guests' interests and can include dinners at the chef's table, wine tastings, and helicopter tours...**

Everyone parks their cars in a place marked for it. Their cars among many others. Before getting their bags and luggage out of their trucks, they all decide to get their cabin numbers and other information.

As they all walk up to the entrance, they see a blonde female hedgehog dressed in a particularly skimpy blue shorts, yellow top, and clean white shoes. She has short, curly blonde hair with a blue hair clip on the side of her hair, and bright blue eyes to match.

"Isn't she cold?" Cream asks quietly.

Tails shrugs. "Maybe she's immune.."

As soon as they all walk under the tall structure of the building, they can see why she's dressed like that. A steam of warm air is blowing down on top of them keeping the air warm in front of the building.

"Hello! My name is Staci, and I'll be your tour guide for your entire stay here at Triple Creek River Lodge & Spa!"

"Oh, thanks!" Rouge quickly says to her. The others behind her do the same to greet the young girl.

Staci smiles accordingly and points their way inside. "You can go ahead and step on inside, where you will receive your cabin number at the front desk!"

**Without delay, everyone smiles as they make their way inside the warm, welcoming resort...**

"Hey, does she remind you of anyone?"

Amy asks as she looks back at the girl in front of the building. Staci smiles and waves back at them giving her an uneasy feeling.

"Who?" Sonic asks as she hugs close to him.

"That Staci girl we just met!" Amy asks frantically.

Sonic looks back at Staci to see her still smiling and waving at them. "Oh. No, why? Does she to you?"

_She seems nice tho..._

Amy looks down. "O-oh... no, I don't think so. It was just a feeling I had.. it's probably nothing!"

_She looks SO familiar... I just can't put my finger on it... Mmm.._

_Ah, oh well!  
_

_Probably doesn't matter anyway...  
_

Amy shakes the feeling away as they all make it to the front desk to check in.

**Back at the entrance...**

Staci stops her nice demeanor and continues to watch the group. "Mmm.. The blue one.. he seems kinda hot.. I like him.."

_But the girl with him... The pink one.  
_

_I recognize her from the Victoria Secret Ads!_

"Ugh, I wish _my_ boyfriend was here.. He should be here soon, but maybe I can play with this other boy in the meantime..." She frowns, but then smiles mischievously as she fails to notice some more people walking up to her.

_Yeah, maybe I can do that to pass the time along more quickly-  
_

"Hello, miss!"

Staci is startled as a few more couples walk up to her as the previous group did. "O-oh, I'm sorry. Welcome to..." She gives the same welcoming to them and leads them inside.

_Guess I'll have to think about him later.. I gotta job to do! _

_Hehe...  
_

* * *

**End! Sorry for any mistakes. I really tried to find and correct them, so please forgive me if you do spot them. :/  
**

**Yay, I'm so happy to be getting back to this, and hopefully, so are you guys too!  
**

**Anyway, you know what to do next... (Read/Review) Hope to see many of you again!  
**

**Until next time..  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	2. The Unepected First Night

**I am SOOO sorry I've updated so incredibly slow on this story! It's my fault, so feel free to blame me and whatnot. I've been so hooked up on writing on my other story that this one almost slipped my mind, so yea... Sorry.  
**

**Anyway, here's a chapter to apologize for my lateness.  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: The Unexpected First Night  
**

* * *

**A bit later on the same day...**

**[.Evening.]  
**

"Sonic.. you know I'm sorry about acting like such a nag earlier, right?" Amy asks while she's unpacking her suitcase laying on the bed.

The blue hedgehog stops as he walks into their bedroom of their assigned cabin with the last of the bags and luggage. "Huh? What do you mean?"

_You know exactly what she means..._

_Yeah, I do-_

_But it's fun seeing her apologize to me for once! After all, it's a rare opportunity..  
_

She sighs and stops unpacking to look up to him. "You know, how I was yelling at you this morning, in front of Stella, at the airport.. basically, our whole way here, I was acting like a big old nag..."

"You sure were." Sonic says with a chuckle as he continues his walk into the bedroom to place the rest of their things on the big double bed. Taking a sit on the bed, he waves her over to him.

"What?"

"Come here."

"For what?" Amy asks again with both her arms folded across her chest.

Sonic rolls his eyes and grabs her arms. "Just come here, will ya?" His sudden actions cause her to drop a few of her shirts to the floor as she lands directly on his lap. A reddish blush stains her cheeks as she looks away from his prying eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Amy... you're not a nag." He said at first as he gets a strange look from her.

"What do you mean? I was giving your orders, bossing you around, getting onto you ,and-"

Stopping her abruptly, Sonic swiftly pulls Amy's face towards his own to gentle press their lips together. She sharply gasps from his actions, but she quickly calms herself as she smiles while pushing her lips more onto his. Their lips seemingly melt together as he falls back onto the bed with her on top as she shifts her position to become dominate over him.

She pulls back from her embrace to give them both a chance to breath. "Sonic, why are you staring at me like that?"

Staring up at her, Sonic smiles wholeheartedly as he runs his fingers over her small waist. "Amy... you can be the most annoying, nagging, fattest, ugliest woman in the whole wide world... but that wont stop me from loving you.. I promise, there are a lot of things that you do that get on my nerves, but it wont make me quit loving you."

"Awe, that's so swee... wait, ugly? Did you just call me UGLY?" Amy quickly catches on to what he's said. "And FAT TOO?"

_Wait.. WHAT?_

Sonic literally smacks his forehead inside of his mind. "Amy, no. NO, I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant that-"

_Why did the hell did I add those two words in?_

"Are you SURE? Cause it sure sounded like you did!" She scowls down at Sonic who looking a bit nervous by her deep staring. Obviously not pleased with him, she starts to climb off.

"ALWAYS CALLING ME FAT, AND NOW I'M UGLY TOO?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sonic quickly pulls her back and stares straight up to her. "Would you stop frowning at me, you know I didn't mean it."

Amy frowns even more. "Fuck off."

_Obviously a little pissed._

"Ouch, how about I make you smile for me."

"How are you going about doing that?"

He smirks. " The Tickle monster!"

_It almost ALWAYS works on her._

_My little secret weapon I acquired not too long ago-  
_

_To her weakness... haha...  
_

"Wait, no, Sonic. Don't you even dare.." She shakes her head and tries to get up from on top of him, but it's too late. His strong fingers attack Amy's sides as she bursts out in laughter. He goes for her points of weakness to teasingly rub and stroke them to get her to giggle and squirm even harder. Tears begin to stream down her face as she tries to fight back with no success.

"S-stop it! Stooooop!" Amy whines as she struggles with him. "Aaahhh! STOP! I'M ABOUT TO PISS ON MYSELF, QUIT IT!"

_Well, that is one good reason to stop, but..._

_Her laugh is just too cute for me to stop.  
_

Ignoring her pleas for him to cease, his hand travel up her shirt to tickle right on her stomach while moving closer and closer up to her breasts. Amy tries to push him away, but her laughter gets the better of her.

_Just.. About.. There!_

Sonic grabs a hold of Amy's breasts making her squeal out.

"Aaahh! No, not there!"

"Uuuh, excuse me?" A unexpected voice. "Hello?"

Looking up from their questionable position to see Sonia, with a smug look and arms crossed, standing at their bedroom.

"Something must be really funny for her to be laughing like that!" She jokes lightly knowing full well about what was going on.

"Sonia..." Sonic angrily mumbles his sister's name as she only laughs. In a hurry, Amy slaps his hands away from under her shirt.

_Ouch..._

"Well, everyone has settled into their rooms, and now, we're all in the lobby trying to figure out what we should do first. I just thought I should come get you guys!" Sonia quickly explains as she watches with a laugh as Amy quickly jumps off of Sonic who is holding the same embarrassed blush she apparently has.

"I-I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

_The hell-_

_You know DAMN well you did!  
_

Amy blushes a bit more as she stares down at her hands and feet nervously. "K-kinda.. b-b-but it's okay!"

Sonia only shakes her head. "I'm sorry, well since you guys are up, you'll come, right?"

"Umm... suuuure? Sis.. We'll be right there... You can go... GO!" Sonic says irritatingly

_Get out..._

_And try knocking next time, will ya?  
_

"Fine, fine. I'm going..." Sonia smiles a knowing smile as she turns to leave, but not after standing there for another ten seconds.

"I'll be waiting outside for ya guys!"

"Great..." Sonic says in an annoyed voice as he slowly picks himself up from the bed to stretch.

Amy shyly laughs and takes his hand in hers. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

_Sonia this is the SECOND time you've caught me and Amy at a bad time..._

_Can we not have at least SOME privacy while we're out with everyone, especially, my nosy sister..?  
_

_Sheesh...  
_

**[.In the Lobby.]**

Sonia, Amy, and Sonic find everyone else waiting in the Lodge's 'living room' so to speak. A long, wooden which was cushioned with soft fabric material. A burning fire place with real wooden logs inside. Finally, they can see the big, open window is looking out into the snow covered canvas of the outdoors.

"Nice of you guys to make it!" Scourge comments as Sonic and Amy take the available spots next to him on the coach. Sonia stands next to them.

"Wonder what kept you guys..."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Rouge jumps to her feet. "HEY!" She yells getting everyone's attention as well as the other lodgers around them doing their own thing.

"Calm down, Rouge.. people are staring.." Knuckles calmly says to her as he feels nearly hundreds of eyes on them.

_Causing another scene... again._

"I am calm!" She quickly tells him. "Anyway, you guys have any ideas on what we should check out first?"

Amy crosses her legs. "Mmm.. I would love to go skiing!"

"Ooh, that sounds really good. What else?" The white bat asks the other girls.

"Back massages?" Christy and Sady say at the same time and giggle when they realize they had done so.

"Yeah, that too!"

Blaze puts in her idea. "Snowboarding!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That too! Ahhh, this is going to be so much fun, you guys!" Rouge smiles and laughs as she walks around the room.

"What else you girls have in mind?"

"Sauna!" Julie-Su suggests next.

Rouge nods her head and snaps her fingers. "Yeah! I always wanted to be in one of those for the longest!"

"Ha, I know right! It's so relaxing." Amy says in a day dreamy voice as she recalls being on one of those hot, steamed rooms.

Cream gasps. "You've actually been in one of those, Amy?"

"Yeah, you see, it was when I had to go to the islands to do that photo shoot and-"

"Do we get any say in this?" Sonic mutters in an almost inaudible voice.

Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, Tails, and the rest of the guys all hear him, except the girls. "Nope!"

_Typical..._

"Hi there! You guys all settled in?" Staci's voice comes up from behind them causing their eyes to look her way. She's into clothes that are more conservative. Light grey jogging pants, a tight white t-shirt, and matching sneakers. A blue lanyard holding a set of keys and I.D. card hands around her neck also.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Cream says to her with the same kindness.

Staci nods happily. "That's good to hear... Umm.. I was happening to be walking by when I heard you talking about your plans. Since you guys all seem to couples, and it's your first night here, why not go see the relationship counselor?"

"PERFECT!" Rouge jumps up and takes Knuckles hand to pull him up. "I was going to sign us up anyway, so why not go see him or her now?"

Staci laughs. "It's a she."

"Even better!" Rouge exclaims as she turns to everyone else. "Well?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt.." Sady says as she looks to Jason for his input.

He nods. "Yeah, I'll go with ya!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going by myself!" She laughs making the others do the same.

"Sounds like a plan." Julie-Su nods her head to the plan as she sits next to Phoenix who agrees with her.

"Yup, we're going too!" Cream raises her hand. "I'm curious to hear what she has to say about us."

"Yeah, me too." Tails says sarcastically as he yawns.

Blaze stretches her arms and legs. "Me and Silver are up for it, right?"

"I guess so.." Silver lifts his head up to yawn loudly.

"Did you brush you teeth?" Blaze asks as she covers her nose.

"Huh? WAIT MY BREATH DON'T STANK!" Silver blushes slightly as everyone starts to laugh once again. Quickly, he breathes into his hand and smells it to check.

"Does it?" He makes everyone laugh again as he slumps back in his seat to pout.

Blaze continues to laugh and shakes her head. "I'm just playing with you, but next time you yawn, cover your mouth. That's how germs are spread."

"..." Silver remains silent as the few of them get once laugh giggle or two out.

"Well, I have no choice, BUT to go." Knuckles mumbles under his breath. Her chuckles and hears the others around him laugh too.

Everyone seems to agree with the idea, except for...

"I'm not going." Shadow says as he folds his arms across his chest.

Amy and Christy frown at him. "WHY NOT?" The two girls get right into his face. Amy gets up from her seat to face him, but not Chrisy, who is already sitting next to him.

"Come on, Sheldon. It'll be fun." Amy shakes his arm and tugs it back and forth. "Give it a chance."

Christy nods eagerly. "Yeah, just come on, you lazy butt!"

"What good would it be for me in going?" Shadow asks in an annoyed tone as he stares at the two girls.

Sonic laughs. "Apparently, nothing!"

Amy turns to glare at him. "You would say something like that, Theodore.. Stop being mean to poor, Sheldon!"

Sonic only sighs and looks away. "Mhm."

While this is all happening, Staci watches intently to Sonic and then to Amy and how she's acting with Shadow.

_Mmm.. what do we have here?_

_A hint of jealously? A love triangle?  
_

_Or something more... This is looking to be more interesting than I expected...  
_

In due time, Amy and Christy gets Shadow to agree into going with everyone else.

"YAY!"

"Well, I'm not coming." Scourge says all of sudden, and so does Sonia and Manic.

"I'm not in a relationship at the moment, and these are my siblings." He says with a laugh and turns to leave with brother and sister.

"So we're free to do as we please!"

Manic shakes his head. "And us dating each other would be creepy and/or disturbing if not illegal, so we'll see you guys later!"

"Indefinitely." Sonia shudders as she steps a few feet from her brothers for the sake of it.

Scourge and Manic roll their eyes. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all..."

"Yes! This will give me a chance to go check out those snow bunnies I was talking about!" Spike gets up from his position to stretch and then wave to the group. "See ya guys when you get out!"

Rouge nods to them and turns right back to Staci. "Well, we're ready now!"

"Goodies! Right this way!" The blonde, blue-eyed hedgehog escorts everyone, minus Spike, Sonia, Scourge, and Manic, to the counselor's room located on the other side of the lodge.

* * *

**Staci leads the group into a rather large room down the hall with a door marked, 'Dr. Hunchkin'. Inside, there are about fifteen wood, cushioned chairs, which is more than enough for them all to have a place to sit. Also, in the room are small plants in decorative pots, artistic paintings and photos up on the surrounding wall, and a warm, comfortable fire place off to the side of door.**

**In the head of the room, sits a large wooden, oak desk with a single flower in a vase, closed folder with golden embroidery of the initials 'SH', and a blank ink pen laying by its side...  
**

"Dr. Hunchkin has stepped out for just a moment, but she will be back in a few, so go ahead make yourselves comfortable until her return!" Staci says with a big smile as everyone makes their way inside.

They all take a seat and a look around the room as Staci quietly closes the door. She keeps her eyes closely on two persons in particular as they take their seats by the fireplace. Amy and Sonic to be exact. She sits right next to him and pulls up two additional chairs for Shadow and Christy.

"There ya go, Sheldon!" The pink hedgehog gleams as Shadow sighs.

"Oh, thanks a lot..." Shadow says sarcastically making both Amy and Christy giggle aloud.

Amy playfully pushes him. "Come on, you don't have to act all gloomy and full of despair!"

"Yeah, lighten up, Shaddie.." Christy said next making Shadow blush lightly and tightly shut his eyes.

"Don't call me that..." He mutters under his breath.

"Call you what? Shaddie?" Christy and Amy ask at once. "But it's cute!"

He shakes his head. "I don't like cute."

Amy pulls back from him and pouts. "So you don't like me..."

"Huh?" Shadow's expression changes as he sees her bottom lip quivering and her eyes starting to water. "What are you-"

"I'm cute... but you don't like cute... so you don't like me..." Amy starts to cry and wipe at her eyes making Shadow worry.

"W-well, I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

"So you don't like me either!" Christy, on the other side of him, starts to cry the same as Amy.

Shadow shakes his head. "What? No-" On each side of him, the two girls begin to cry seemingly real tears as he tries to calm both of them at the same time.

"What the..." Rouge, Knuckles, and the others stare in awe as Shadow moves from Amy to Christy to get them to stop.

Finally, the red and black hedgehog gives up. "Alright, alright! Enough with the water works! I don't dislike any of you..."

"Really?" Christy's face clears up as if she had never been crying in the first place.

Shadow nods once. "Mhm..."

"So we can call you Shaddie?" Amy peeks out from her lap and her hands covering her face to see his response.

He sighs heavily. "I don't really care anymore.."

"YAY!" Amy and Christy both shout and hug their arms around him. They squeeze long and hard around Shadow's waist and neck forgetting that he needed air to breathe.

Knuckles and Silver laughs. "You girls might wanna let him go!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's starting to turn blue..." Silver points to the tint of blue forming on Shadow's cheeks making the girls look down to see it.

"I. Can't. Breathe!" Shadow rasps out in a hard voice as the girls let him go immediately.

Christy nervously laughs. "Oh, sorry, Shaddie!" She kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

"Yeah, sorry, Shaddie!" Amy smiles and leans forward to give Shadow a small, friendly kiss on the cheek too. "That make you feel better?"

Shadow's blush grows even more as he shuts his eyes and leans back into his chair. "Umm.. y-yeah..! Thanks.."

Christy and Amy both giggle as the others around the room begin to laugh. "Awe, he's blushing!"

Sonic, right next to Amy, slumps back in his chair and folds his arms. "Getting all the attention now I see... kiss him on the cheek? Should give me a kiss on the cheek too.." He speaks at a low volume.

"Huh? Are you jealous, Sonic?" Amy says right into his ear nearly causing him to fall back and out of his chair. "Haha, you totally are!"

"Sure am I..." He blows hard as he regains his balance in his seat, but not before hearing the guys around him laugh at the sight of him always falling.

Shadow chuckles and shakes his head. "Can't take it when you see her playing with me once in a while?"

"It depends on what _kind_ of playing you two would be doing.." Sonic says in a just as rigorous voice as Shadow had.

Amy blushes and smiles nervously. "Okay, let's not get into that right now..."

At the door, Staci steadily keeps her eyes on him and occasionally, looks away before their eyes ever meet.

_What an interesting relationship those three have..._

_It makes me wonder...  
_

_I am right to assume a love triangle... or not?  
_

_We'll find out sooner or later!  
_

Just as her eyes land on Sonic once more, Amy catches her and frowns. Her blue eyes quickly look elsewhere, but she's already been found out.

"She's staring at you.." Amy whispers to Sonic making him shrug his shoulders.

"So? Maybe she's just thinks I'm _cute_."

_That's what I'm afraid of..._

"Well... Ugh, doesn't she just remind you of someone?" She asks in a curious tone.

"Ummm... didn't you ask me that already?"

She nods slowly, but tilts her head questionably. "Yeah, I know, but... she really looks like someone we know! Someone we really hate... I think."

"Hate?" Sonic laughs. "You hardly even know the girl! Come on, she might be nice.. don't judge a book by its cover, Ames."

Amy frowns at his saying, but eventually nods in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you're right..."

_I just know that Staci girl looks like someone we know!_

_The name is on the tip of my tongue-  
_

_Tonya? Tootie? Teresa? Tina?  
_

_Tina... Tina? TINA!  
_

She almost blurts out the name, but coves her mouth.

"What was that?" Sonic asks as he notices her sudden actions.

"Oh, n-nothing!" Amy shakes her head and sits back into her seat as her mind races.

_The possibility of that is.. nearly impossible! Maybe I should listen to what Sonic said..._

_I guess I'm just over-exaggerating! There's no way that she and Tina could be.. related!_

_It's all in my mind.  
_

_Yeah, that must be it.  
_

"Mmm.. this doctor Hunchkin must be qualified.. Just look at all these awards and certificates!" Cream says as she takes a look at the diplomas hanging up on the wall.

"Well, she must be if she works here!" Rouge exclaims as she takes a seat next to Knuckles, who looks like he'd rather not be there.

Julie-Su nods as she sits down next to Spike. "Yeah, or else we would be getting advice from some idiot!"

Sady giggles and shakes her head. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Jason smiles as he sits beside her across from Julie-Su and Spike.

Without warning, an older woman walks past Staci at the door "Well, I assure you all, that I am legally qualified!"

All the talking in the room stops, instantly as the woman walks to her desk and takes seat in front of them all. She's a light brown cat with yellow eyes, a white color on the tip of her ears and tail, and standing at a medium height. She's wearing black reading glasses, a white business suit with a skirt, and matching heels.

"Hello, I'm sorry for my lateness, but I had some other matter to attend to, but I'm available right now. My name is Dr. Hunchkin. Please to make your acquaintances!"

Rouge clears her throat. "It's alright, we were just admiring your many diplomas. It seems you know of lot of good advice to share to couples!"

"Well, that's what I'm here for!" The doctor smiles and waves Staci over to her. "You may close the door, thank-you."

Staci closes the door and makes her way to stand next to her. "You're welcome!"

"So who would like to go fir-"

Staci whispers something into the doctor's ear before pulling back and grinning. "Just a suggestion..."

_I wonder what she said to her..._

Amy crosses her legs as she watches Dr. Hunchkin nod in Staci's direction and turns her eyes back on them.

"Alright..." She waves her hand over her. "You and him." She points directly to Amy and Sonic casting all eye on them.

"Huh? Oh, umm.. okay?" Amy shrugs her shoulders and sits up to speak to her. "Well, my name is Amy Rose and his is Sonic."

_So suspicious... _

_Staci's smiling a bit too hard right now.  
_

The doctor takes up a pen into her hand and a clean notepad. "So tell me a little about your relationship."

"Me or him." Amy asks as she points to Sonic.

"What about you go first? Mmm?" The doctor smiles as she tilts her glasses and leans back into her seat.

"Okay..." Amy clears her throat. "Well, me and Sonic meet when we were young and have been dating close to six years now.. although there was a time like some months ago, when we had to separate for a while."

The doctor looks up with a bit of curiosity on her face. "Oh, did something happen between you two during that time to cause that?"

"Umm.. yeah."

"Care to share?"

Amy sighs lowly as she looks down to her lap. Her friends all look at her with worry and concern when she doesn't speak for the next few seconds.

_Not really..._

Next to her, Sonic shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Not this.. please don't bring it up..." He whispers to himself.

"Well, Sonic was... like.. messing around, I, for some unknown reason, believed in him, right up until the night I found out he cheated on me and slept with a girl named Tina Murielle..."

Staci gasps a bit as she hears the name escape her lips, but shakes her head. "Mmm..."

_Tina?_

The doctor nods understandingly as she writes down a few notes and stops to look up at Amy. "So he was cheating on you, because you acted like a simpleton?" The doctor comes right out and assumes this.

Amy nearly snaps. "WHAT? Did you just call me?"

"A simpleton... any other woman would have seen what he was doing. Lying, making up to you to make you believe and stay with him while he was out with God knows who! Only a simple minded girl would fall for something like that!"

"WHAT?How DARE you call me that?" Amy stands up from her seat, but Sonic pulls her back down.

"Amy, calm back down."

"So tell me what else happened during this time." The doctor continues as if Amy's sudden outburst didn't faze her.

Amy scoffs and is about to say something else to her, when Sonic slaps his hand over her mouth. "Why don't I explain?"

"You may." Dr. Hunchkin smiles and nods to him.

"Thanks.." He lets go of Amy who lets out a hard breath and angrily folds her arms to sit back in her seat. Her foot impatiently taps the floor.

"Well, it's true that I was unfaithful for a long time... and I made the mistake of my life by sleeping with this girl named Tina... which made Amy leave me for... Shadow."

"Shadow, and who's that?" The doctor asks.

"Me." Shadow raises his hand and lowers it as the doctor gives him a surprised look.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, him. And-"

"So she's a simpleton, a backstabber, and a two timer also?" The doctor cuts him off as she starts back to writing on her notepad.

Amy says loudly. "WHAT THE FU-?"

Behind her, Staci is silently snickering. "Wow... this is better than I expected..."

_What the hell does she find so funny?_

"WHAT THE HELL? WOULD YOU STOP ATTACKING ME WITH YOUR WORDS? THAT'S A LIE! ME AND SONIC WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER WHEN I WAS WITH SHADOW!"

"Technically, you went out with your longtime boyfriend's friend while you two were settling out your differences.. not a very good idea from my point of view... What? You were trying to make him jealous or something?"

_Where is she getting this FROM?_

Amy shakes her head and glares at the woman. "What are you talking... Ugh, whatever! You're just completely WRONG about everything! You didn't even let him finish the whole story, so you don't no anything!"

"I just call it like I see it, Miss Rose. I don't have to hear everything." The doctor smirks as she watches for her reaction.

"Well, you're seeing something totally **different**!" Amy said back to her as she feels her blood beginning to boil.

The doctor clears her throat. "Miss Rose, I've been in this line of work for many years and everything I say doesn't necessarily mean it's true... It's just to see how the couple responds to an outside opinion... how they interact with one another, and so forth. It's standard procedure. I do it in order to obtain a overlook and general idea from the couple I'm working with.

It's all a part of my evaluation before I can really get into a deep conversation with a couple to see the areas they need to work on... Why can't you just let what I say roll off you like water on a duck's back and get over it?"

Amy scoffs and folds her arms. "Cause I ain't no damn DUCK!" Everyone around her holds back their laughs as the doctor frowns at Amy's behavior.

_Oh. My. God!  
_

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?  
_

_I HATE HER!  
_

"Clearly.." Dr. Hunchkin smiles a bit and looks back down at her notepad. "But you seem to exhibit a bit of irrational and hostile behavior towards others, do you have an anger problem?"

"Do you have an anger problem?" Amy asks her with a straight face.

The doctor sighs. "Do you sleep well at night?"

"Do **you** sleep well at night?"

"Let's try not to answer a question with a question."

"Well, if you would stop asking all these questions, I wouldn't have to answer a question with a question, now would I?" Amy smiles widely into the woman's face making her sigh in annoyance.

"Okay..." The doctor looks away from her as she's about to say something she shouldn't.

Amy smiles again. "Are you getting angry doctor?" Everyone around starts to laugh quietly as they see the angry look on Dr. Hunchkin's face.

"This is not getting anywhere."

"This is not getting anywhere." Amy repeats. "Clearly..."

The doctor shakes her head. "It's so clear that you are hard to talk with, I'm surprised this young gentleman can stand being in the same room with you for more than a few minutes."

"HA! Are you fucking kidding me? Who are you to have the right to say that about us? We don't even **know** you!"

"Well, I do know hat you seem to be some simple-minded girl with anger problems that can't keep her man from cheating on her. Maybe this is why he cheated on you in the first place." The doctor makes a comeback.

_O.M.G! _

_I'm trying so hard not to punch this woman.  
_

_I don't need to be charged again for aggravated assault!  
_

Amy laughs and shakes her head. "Look, all I'm trying to tell you is that you need to cut it out with the name calling and accusations, cause that ain't gonna fly with me, okay? The only reason I'm acting so angry and hostile, is because you keep saying all these FALSE things about me, alright?"

"Tisk.. Tisk..The guilty dog always hollers..." Dr. Hunchkin says with a smug look. "You didn't have to respond in such a manner to my assumptions about you, didn't I say I was evaluating the couple's behavior to get a general idea about them?"

"I'M NOT A DAMN DOG EITHER!" Amy fumes as she clenches her fists angrily. "Everything you're calling me and saying about me is not true, so of course Imma say something! I'm not just going to sit here while you call me all these names no matter what evaluation its for!

Sonic and the others look on in wonderment as she and the doctor continue to argue. All this time, he's kept quiet, because he'd rather not be the next one to get yelled at.

"This was a bad idea..." He whispers quietly.

"Totally..." Shadow whispers back to the blue hedgehog.

"YOU'RE A BAD IDEA!" Amy yells as she hears him whisper to the others. Clearly, he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"UGH! THIS IS ALL SO STUPID!"

The doctor stands up from her desk to directly address her. "Miss Rose, if you'll just calm down, we can talk this out-"

"DON'T YOU TRY TALK TO ME TO CALM ME DOWN NOW! IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, CAUSE I'M OUT OF HERE!" Amy screams at the woman before marching out the room.

_I never want to see this woman again for as long as we stay here!_

_Just being in the same room with her makes me sick!  
_

_For real...  
_

Knuckles and the other guys look on as the door nearly breaks off of its hinges as she slams it open.

"Well, that was fast.." The red echinda laughs as he's hit by Rouge right on his head.

"Shut up!"

"What I do?"

**Just as Amy storms out of the small office and halfway down the hall, a sharp pain in her lower stomach. catches her off guard. Due to its intensity, she falls to the ground on her knees. She clutches her stomach as she winces in pain from the ongoing pain throbbing in her abdomen...**

"Oooww!" Amy softly cries while softly biting her bottom lip as she slowly picks herself up and leans against the wall.

_Aaahhh... it hurts so bad... what's the matter with me..?_

_Why is this happening, now-  
_

_All of a sudden?  
_

_When I said she was making me sick by just being in the room with her.. I was just kidding-  
_

_Wasn't I-  
_

"S-someone.. help!"

Her cries for help get the attention of everyone still in the office as she hears footsteps running straight for her.

"Oh my God! Amy's what's wrong?" Rouge and Cream kneel by her side.

"I... I... hurt..." Her words are jumbled up as she feels herself slowly falling asleep. "A lot..."

Cream jumps up to her feet and yells to the others. "HEY! Someone get a doctor!"

Sonic and the rest of the guys make it down the hall to see what's happening. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

Staci takes a look see on Amy's limp body and gasps. "I'll go get the doctor! I'll be right back!" She runs down the hall to go fetch him.

Rouge continues to rub along Amy's temples feeling her for any signs of sickness or fever. "I think she's passing out..."

Amy's eyes slowly close as she feels the pain in her lower body subsiding. She feels another presence kneel by her side to rub the side of her face.

_Is that... Sonic?_

"Mmm..."

"She's still awake." She hears him say in a relieved voice, but still a bit of worry is in it as he grimaces at the sight of her pale face.

_The pain is going away... thank.. goodness..._

_But... I feel.. like I'm about to...  
_

_Throw up-  
_

* * *

**Haha, the end! Hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys! xD  
**

**(I believe it is.. sorry.)  
**

**I had to type us this quick, so I was rushing so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer for it... Hopefully it's not too bad! Tell me what you think... Especially with the part where Amy collapsed, *_*  
**

**Anyway, Update coming again soon.  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	3. A Real Doctor's Visit

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! I love it! It really motivates me! xD  
**

**Quick note:  
**

**Everyone- Thanks for guessing and everything! And thanks for the compliments. They really make me feel better about my writing now!  
**

**xxBrownSugarxx- Thanks for saying that! And I forgot to mention in my review on chapter 13 of "Hopeless Place" That I saw the drawing on DeviantArt! It's really pretty, and I favorited it on my own account (stoya41 - ugly name, I know). I draw too, but I really can't color (awful, Dx), but enough about that!**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling...  
**

**Enjoy! ;D  
**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - A Real Doctor's Visit  
**

* * *

**(Amy P.O.V.)_  
_**

**A few hours later...  
**

_Uuhhh... w-what happened..?  
_

_I.. think I was leaving that woman's office.. what's her name? Dr. Hunchkin?  
_

_Yeah... and I remember feeling a lot of pain in my stomach... It hurt so bad.. and my head!  
_

_I believe.. think.. the pain made me...  
_

_Pass out, but not before I threw up! Ugh, how embarrassing-  
_

"M..ss.. ose?"

_Huh? Who's that..?_

My eyes slowly open to a soft white room smelling almost like a doctor's office would. Groaning a bit, my vision soon clears as I realize that I'm laying on a examination bed with a warm blanket pulled up on my body. Next to me, I feel a presence of some sort.

_Is that who was speaking to me?_

"It's good to see you're waking up now." The female voice says again. "Thank goodness."

"Huh?"

I look to the side of the bed to see a short, magenta female parrot with blue eyes and short tail feathers. She's wearing a long white coat, standard black glasses, a stethoscope hanging around her neck, button up red shirt, black pencil skirt, and two inch black heels. The female doctor smiles warmly as her hands feels the top of my head.

"W-ho are you?" I manage to ask her as I feel my head still aching.

"I'm Doctor Lupe." When she speaks, I can hear a bit of a Spanish accent in her voice. "How are you feeling, Miss Rose?"

I try to sit up in bed, but she immediately stops me and tells me to lie back down. "Well, I could be better, but I'm fine.."

_At least I think so-_

"I see. Do you remember what happened?"

"Well-, let's see... I was running out of that stupid Doctor Hunchkin's office. When I got out into the hallway, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, so I dropped to the ground and yelled for my friends.. I think? That's when my vision started to get blurry, and I passed out..."

The doctor nods her head and looks up from her clipboard. "And that's all correct! Although, I would say that Ms. Hunchkin is way _far_ from a doctor of any sort! And I highly suggest that you stay away from her to reduce your stress. Anyway, that was quite some passing out you had. Your boyfriend and friends were so worried about you." I hear her tell me.

"Really? Where are they?"

"That's not important right now, I need to ask you a couple more questions.."

"O-kay.."

"And if you feel uncomfortable answering them, please let me know."

_Why would they make me feel uncomfortable?_

"Alright.."

"Good! First question, have you been eating well balanced meals lately?"

"Ummm... I-I think so... I mean I've been eating, but I don't know if it's right.. I haven't gained much weight is what I'm trying to say."

"Mmm.. well, why don't you explain a typical day's meal you would eat." Doctor Lupe asks with another warming smile.

I nod my head once. "Well, for breakfast, I would eat 4 pancakes, 2 eggs, 2 pieces of sausage and bacon, 2 pieces of toast, a glass of orange juice... I think I should stop.."

_Maybe that's not too bad..._

Doctor Lupe clears her throat. "O-oh, well, that's some hefty, meaty meal you eat there! But please keep going. I need more information to fully make my assessment of your current condition." She laughs nervously.

Out of pure embarrassment, I feel a burning blush radiating on my face as I nod nervously back to her.

"Haha.. yeah..."

_Now, I SHOULD have known that sounds a bit unhealthy!_

"Okay, what about lunch?"

_Oh no..._

I look away from her in thought. "For lunch, I would probably eat at McDonald's or some place."

"And what would you order to eat?"

"Umm.. a Big Mac with extra meat, a large fries, a cinnamon melt, and a large Dr. Pepper..." I remember that meal very well as my mouth begins to water.

_God, I'm soooooooooooo hungry!_

"Okay. Miss Rose, are you hungry right now?" Doctor Lupe asks with a laugh as she sees my mouth drooling a bit.

"W-what?" N-no! I'm just.. I mean not... yeah..."

The Doctor laughs again and gets up from her chair. "Haha, well that's to be expected! It's almost mid-night! Here, let me get you something to nibble on from my mini fridge!"

_Almost mid-night? _

_Was I out for that long?_

In a few minutes, she's walking back to me carrying half of a ham and cheese sandwich wrapped in plastic and a cup of apple juice. She's graciously hands the sandwich to me and sets the cup of juice by me on the table.

"Here you are."

"Thank-you.." I manage to mumble out as the smell of the food makes me take a bite out of it.

The Doctor takes her place back next to me with clipboard in hand and continues with the questions. "Well, that's enough about your diet, what about any physical changes with your body?"

"Like what?" I ask with my mouth full of the sandwich.

"Any unusual weight gain? Tender areas? Stuff like that."

"Well, like I said, no unusual weight gains, I'm really not tender anywhere, and I can't really think of anything else."

Doctor Lupe nods to me once more as she looks down at her clipboard in thought. "I see.. have you been having your menstrual cycle normally?"

Hearing that, I nearly choke as she hands me the glass of juice to help me to swallow. "I-I... umm..."

"I'm sorry, if that's too uncomfortable a question for you, but I must ask."

"Uuumm.. it's not that... I can answer it... I think three months ago."

_Oh no..._

_I didn't even realize that until now!  
_

_What could that mean... is that why I passed out?  
_

"And when was the last time you had sex?"

I face burns hotter than before as I look away from her staring eyes. "Ummm... three months ago..."

_Whaaaaaaaaat is she getting at?_

"Mmm." Doctor Lupe nods once more and sighs as she takes off her glasses. "Miss Rose, do you know what kind of doctor I am?"

"Ummm.. no. What?"

"Well, I majored mostly in Gynecologist and Obstetrician." She explains to me.

I nod slightly understanding what she means, but honestly I've never in my life heard those names before. "And what does that deal with?"

"Pregnant women." The doctor simply states and gives me an unnerving smile.

"W-what? What does that have to do with me?"

Doctor Lupe takes a deep breath. "Well, Miss Rose, I preformed a few tests on your blood and urine sample that I require while you were asleep... and on those tests they have shown that you are... three months."

"Three months? What's that supposed to mean to me?" I ask her.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are three months pregnant." She says it out plainly to me.

_I'm three months pregnant..._

_I'm three months pregnant...  
_

_I'm three mon-_

_Wait... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?  
_

"I'M WHAT?"

"Please! Miss Rose, keep your voice down.. Your friends are right outside, and I don't want to give them another reason to burst through the door again."

I sit up in the bed and stare down at my hands in disbelief. "B-but how is this possible?"

_I don't understand..**  
**_

The Doctor begins to explain a little more in dept. "Well, among pregnant women, 1 in 450 doesn't know her status until week twenty or later (more than halfway through the pregnancy), and 1 in 2,500 is oblivious until she actually goes into labor. Quite simply, they do not know they're pregnant because they have no symptoms — no weight gain, no nausea, and little to no abdominal swelling. Or the symptoms are so subtle as to be easily mistaken for something else."

I half nod and half shake my head. "B-but how could have I not known about this... It's just all so..."

"Well, HCG is the hormone that makes a home pregnancy test turn positive, if you have ever taken one, and the fetus produces this hormone. In many cases, the higher the HCG, the more severe the morning sickness and other symptoms which makes it known to the woman that they have the possibility of being pregnant! However, in your case, the fetus produced so little that you exhibited little to no symptoms..."

"Oh..." My voice becomes lower as a million thoughts run through my mind. "Is that why I passed out all of sudden?"

The Doctor nods to my question. "Yes, it was from poor nutrition and lack of some very important vitamins and minerals needed for pregnancy. And judging from the break down of what you eat everyday, that might be the case. Lack of those things can result in an unfortunate case of miscarriage. Also, the amount of stress you experienced earlier while you were in a group session with that... _Doctor Hunchkin_ also added to your episode."

_M-miscarriage?_

"Oh..." I say again as she eyes me worriedly. "Guess I should start eating healthy, huh?"

She sighs. "Yes.. I'm sorry this may come as a shock to you Miss Rose. Although cases like this are rare, they do happen. You're one of the lucky few that found out though, so at least you'll be prepared for it."

"No, no, no.. I get it. It's just... wow!" I laugh trying to put a smile on my face as I look down at my fumbling hands again.

Doctor Lupe stands to her feet. "Well, I'm sure you'll need some time to absorb all of this information in. I'll let your friends know that you are alright, after I check you out." She walks away to her desk to attend to something leaving me on the bed to think for myself.

_I'm... pregnant?_

_F-for real? _

_That's- Wait! Do the others know about this?_

"H-hey! Umm.. do my friends know about this?" I ask in shy voice.

She turns to shake her head. "No, I just told them that you needed a little rest before you could return to your cabin."

"Oh.. okay."

"But I am expecting that you will tell them at some point if not today. After all, they are your friends, and he IS your boyfriend."

"Yeah..."

_Oh, great..._

_Now, I've got more things to worry about!  
_

As the Doctor turns around to walk back towards me and hands me a bottle of vitamins. "Take these before you go to bed tonight."

"Okay.." I take the bottle and hold it tightly in my hands.

"And I want to schedule another visit sometime this week if you don't mind."

I nod. "Okay.."

_Wow, is that all I can say?_

"If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask me." She smiles at me and stands to her feet. "I'll go tell your friends that you're ready to go."

"Okay.. ummm.. I've heard of this somewhere before..." I say just for the heck of it.

"Mmm? You mean that show 'I didn't know I was pregnant'?" She asks, and I nod. "Ha, at least you _do_ know now!"

_Yeah..._

Doctor Lupe makes her way to the door and opens it to peek her head out. "Amy's all better now, so you guys can come inside now."

"WHAT? REALLY?" Rouge's voice.

"WE CAN SEE HER NOW?" Silver asks.

Shadow's voice comes next. "DUH, DUMBASS! DIDN'T SHE JUST SAY THAT?"

"YAY!" That's Cream's voice.

"Cream, not so loud." Tails speaking.

"HEY! I'm not dumb..." Silver again.

"SURE... YOU'RE NOT..." Guessing that's either Spike or Phoenix.

"STOP MESSING WITH HIM! YOU'RE RUINING HIS SELF ESTEEM!" I know that's Blaze talking now.

"MOVE IT ALREADY!" Rouge again to someone probably in her way.

"AAH! STOP STEPPING ON ME!" Sonia this time.

Rouge again. "THEN MOVE YOUR BIG BUTT!"

"HAHAHAHA! FATTY!" Scourge and Manic laughing.

"SHUT UP! YOU GREEN GOBLINS!" Their sister yells at them.

"Aren't we being too loud?" Sady asks.

"You think?" Jason asks her back.

"MOOOOOOVE! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Rouge, sounding a bit irritated, screams even louder this time.

I laugh to myself as I recognize each of the individual voices, and at the same time, I slowly pick my tired body up from the bed to let my feet touch the floor.

_She took off my shoes?_

"Now, now! One at a time!" I hear the Doctor scold at them as I look up to see everyone walking inside.

Rouge and Cream are the first ones to rush over to me. "We were so worried about you, Amy!"

"Are you alright?" Cream asks as she hugs tightly around my neck.

I nod my head and hug her back. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Just a bit tired. Can you hand me my shoes." Nodding to me, Cream lets me go and fetches my shoes. I easily slip them on, and stand to my feet as the girls hug me again, and this time even tighter.

_Damn, you guys are acting like I died and came back!  
_

_Sheesh...  
_

"Yes, she is. And I would suggest not hugging her so tight. She's still very tired." Doctor Lupe tells the girls.

Slowly, but surely, Rouge and Cream let me go as the others come into my vision. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Tails, and I guessed the others were standing outside the door so the room wouldn't be so crowded.

"Oh, so what was the matter with her?" Sonic asks her. As soon as I hear that, my heart begins to race as I look around the room at all those waiting to hear the Doctor answer his question.

_Please don't tell them!_

_Please don't tell them!  
_

_Please don't tell them...  
_

Doctor Lupe looks to me for a brief second. Seeing the look on her face, I shake my head lightly, and thankfully, only she notices.

_You better not!_

"She was just a little fatigued is all and deprived of some valuable vitamins and minerals, but I gave her a temporary prescription medicine to take care of that. She just needs to take those and have a good night's sleep, and she'll be fine in the morning."

_Oh, thank GOD!_

"Oh, is that all? Well, that's a relief." Sonic says as he walks toward me and hugs me too.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Me.. too." I manage to say a slightly worried voice making me look at me with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just a little tired.."

_And PREGNANT!_

I breath a sigh of relief as my heartbeat slows down as everyone around me nods and turns back to me and Sonic. In a matter of seconds, he picks me up into his arms and holds me close making my eyes shut and my head to lay on his chest.**  
**

"Awe, ain't that sweet?" Rouge sighs as she lets out a yawn. "Well, I guess we should go to bed now."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Knuckles yawns next and stands next to her.

I yawn softly and hold onto Sonic tighter as everyone exits the Doctor's office. Shadow stays behind with Christy to rub the side of my face and cheek.

"Goodnight, Rose..."

I smile and blush. "Night, Shaddie.."

Shadow smiles a bit too and nods to Sonic before leaving with Christy next to him. Sonic and I are the last to the leave as Doctor Lupe stops him at the door to whisper into my ear.

"I would suggest you take it easy on your stay here at the lodge. I know some things are tempting for you to do, but you must remember.. you're carrying around a passenger along with you, so we don't want an episode like that to occur again. And don't forget... you have to tell him sooner or later..." She whispers into my ear just as I leave with them.

_I know..._

_I just wonder how..  
_

* * *

**[.In Sonic and Amy's Cabin.]  
**

Sonic leaves a wet kiss on my cheek before setting me down to my feet as I stretch my arms back. He stands back to give me some space and watches me.

"So are you really okay, Amy?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, why?"

He eyes me up and down. "It's nothing. I was just worried."

"Awe, you were worried about me?" I tease him making him sigh and look away from me.

"Duh, what do you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know.." I laugh as my eyes happen to look down at my flat stomach and the memory of what Doctor Lupe told me comes back into my mind. I begin to space out.

_I'm pregnant..._

_But... I don't feel anything.. Was she right when she said I was?  
_

_Is this what it really feels like?  
_

"By the way, Stella called earlier and I told her... Ummm.. Amy, what are you doing?"

My finger is tracing my stomach back and forth like a curious child. I don't hear him at first making him call my name again.

"Amy?" He stands right in front of me causing me to fall back on my butt.

_Aaaah! Oh no!_

_She told me to take it easy!  
_

_What if I hurt the baby!  
_

I quickly jump up to my feet and rush to the bathroom. Slamming the door, I lock it shut and stand in front of the mirror after pulling my shirt up.

_***Knock* Knock* Knock***_

"Y-yes?"

"Amy, are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit... I don't know. Jumpy?" Sonic asks me through the door.

"I-I fine! No need to worry!" I laugh nervously as my eyes stayed glued to the mirror.

My finger pokes and prods at my stomach feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

_*sighs*_

_Thank goodness...  
_

Sonic sighs heavily. "Well, alright. Like I was saying Stella called asking did we make it yet, and I told her what happened."

_STELLA! _

_I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL HER!_

"Where's my phone?"

"Umm.. I have it. You dropped it on the floor when you passed out, and Shadow grabbed it, and gave it to me."

"Push it under the door."

"What?" He quickly questions me.

I shake my head and yell towards the door. "Just do it!" I hear him let out a groan as I hear footsteps retreating and coming back. Looking down, my phone slides under the door and straight to my feet.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." I guess he walks away from the bathroom door, and I quickly dial Stella's number.

...

...

...

A soft yawn. "H-hello?"

"Stella?"

"AMY! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DEAR?" Stella screams into the phone making me pull it back a little ways from my ear.

"Yes, Stella. I'm fine.. I was just a little nutrient deprived is all... It's my eating habits."

"THAT'S ALL! THAT CAN'T BE IT!"

"Yes, it is." I tell her.

Stella scoffs. "You eat like that all the time, so why would this time be any different? Unless it's something else."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"YES, yes it is.

"NO, no it's not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"It IS! And if you don't tell me, I swear I'll keep pestering you about it all day everyday!"

_Why does she have to be so smart and-  
_

_So damn persistent!  
_

I sigh feeling a bit defeated. "Hold on a minute." I put my ear to the door to hear if Sonic had come back. I hear silence. I get down on my knees next to peek out from the bottom of the door to see if his feet were standing there. I don't see them there.

_Can't be too careful..._

"Stella?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Amy, dear.. I'm laying in bed. I was sleeping when you called me! Now, hurry up and tell me, honey!"

I roll my eyes and lower my voice. "I'm pr..nt..."

"What?"

"I'm preg..nt."

"You're what? Speak up!"

"I'm PREGNANT!" I almost yell, but cover my mouth in time.

"PREGNANT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY STARS AND GARTERS!" At this time, Stella begins to talk all out of whack from the shock of what I just told her.

I call her name. "Stella."

"OH MY GOD! PREGNANT? HOW CAN THAT BE? HOW CAN-"

"Stella.." I say her name again.

"BUT YOUR STOMACH LOOKED SO FLAT THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU. I-"

"Stella.." And again. "Stop talking.. you're giving me a headache."

She keeps on talking erratically. "IS IT A BOY? A GIRL? TWINS? OH MY GOD! WHEN ARE THEY DUE-"

I groan in complaint. "Stella.. shut up..."

"TRIPLETS! QUADRUPLETS-

"I'm hanging up...

"WHAT ARE HIS/HER NAME GOING TO BE? WHAT IF THEY'RE TWINS? OR-" Stella talks on, and on, and on.

"Bye..." I hang up the phone on her, but continue to hear her mouth gabbering as I hit 'end' on my phone thus turning it completely off. Can't have her calling back now can I?

My head falls back in exhaustion-

_I'll call her back later!_

_Ugh, if she reacted that way-_

_Who knows how the others will, when I tell them!  
_

**_*Knock* Knock* Knock*_  
**

"Amy, come to take that medicine and then go to bed. It's getting really late, and you remember what the doctor said, right?" Sonic calls to me through the door.

_Yeah, I remember..._

_I just wonder when I'll tell you.  
_

* * *

**[.The next day.]**

**Everyone meets back in the living room lobby as the night before. Rouge reads off the list standing in front of everyone...  
**

_**1) Skiing  
**_

_**2) Snowboarding  
**_

_**3) Hot rock massages  
**_

_**4) Sauna  
**_

**_5) Dinner and Dancing_  
**

Rouge giggles as she clutches the list in her hands. "And tomorrow, we can do all the other stuff I forgot to mention!"

Knuckles groans aloud. "Can't we just do what we wanna?"

"Yeah, I'm not to fond of getting a massage from another man.. unless its from a hot girl wearing nothing, but..." Scourge laughs as Sonia slaps him on the face.

"Shut up!"

Manic laughs and nods. "Yeah, can't we just do what we wanna. That would be a lot better."

"No! We have to be organized in order to get the most out of this vacation. We can have free time tomorrow!" The white bat quickly tells him.

"Amy, are you sure you're up for it?" Cream asks with a little concern as we finalize our plans for the day.

Blaze clears her throat to make her presence known. "Yeah, we don't want you to push yourself or anything."

I nod for the third time already. "For the last time! YES! I'm fine, okay? Look, if it'll make you feel better, I wont do anything that will really push me."

"She says she's fine, but I agree with her. She wont be doing anything too physically exhausting!" Rouge tells us.

"Yeah, that would be best." Sonic smiles and agrees with her.

Rouge nods. "Yeah, so anyone else have anything to say, before we get going?"

**Eventually, everyone agree to her plan, and we all get up to go get geared up for skiing. The ski shop is located a little ways across the Lodge, so Rouge gets a map from the front desk to see our way there. We all walk down a long hallway. Rouge and the others are ahead leaving me, Sonic, Shadow, and Christy behind.**** However, Shadow and Christy are walking a little ahead of me and Sonic as I can feel my face looking a bit worried. My mind is bombarded with millions of thoughts once again. Dr. Lupe's voice...  
**

_Doctor Lupe takes a deep breath. "Well, Miss Rose, I preformed a few tests on your blood and urine sample that I require while you were asleep... and on those tests they have shown that you are... three months."_

_"Three months? What's that supposed to mean to me?" I ask her._

_"What I'm trying to say is that you are three months pregnant." She says it out plainly to me._

_I'm three months pregnant..._

_I'm three months pregnant...  
_

_I'm three mon-_

___Wait... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_  


I clutch my head as I grit my teeth. "Kiyaa! What am I going to do?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Christy stop walking and turn back to me.

"Something wrong, Amy?" Christy asks.

"Yeah, you feeling tired again?" Shadow asks next.

"Amy?" Sonic says my name. "Something the matter?"

I shake my head, but my mind is yelling at me to say something. The guys all look at me one more time before turning back to follow behind Rouge and the others.

_I need to say something.. I need to..._

"I'm pregnant.." My voice is small as I feel a burning sensation on my face.

Sonic stops and turns back to face me. "What was that?"

"Umm.. n-nothing! Let's catch up with the others!" I walk up to grab his hand and we were off. As we left, I could feel like someone's watching, but the feeling soon fades away and new one replaces it.

_I'm so scared..._

_To tell him- But I cant!  
_

_What will he say? How will he react?  
_

_... This is so hard...  
_

**(End Amy's P.O.V)  
**

**Peeking around the corner, Staci smiles mischievously as she pulls back to lean against the wall...**

_Well, well, well..._

_This is interesting!_

_Very interesting indeed...  
_

* * *

**End! Sorry for mistakes.. (Typed this early in the morning)  
**

**What is Staci up to I wonder..? Mmm.. find out sooner or later! xD **

**Not that much else to say, but-  
**

**READ/REVIEW!  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	4. Acting Strange

**Sorry for the wait again! I got a little.. sidetracked, xD**

**Anyway,  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Acting Strange**

* * *

**(AMY P.O.V.)**

_Oh my gosh, I should have told him by now! I should have! I should have!_

_But why... haven't I? _

_I'm scared? Afraid even? Why? I should have been able to tell him and the others last night! I told Stella, but... just look at her reaction! Talking nonstop, hysteric, and just plain unbearable-  
_

_I love him with all my heart and all, but... what if he reacts just like Stella... what if the others act like that too?  
_

_*Sighs*  
_

_This is all so much to think about! My head's starting to hurt too...  
_

"Amy?"

_Ugh!  
_

_How am I going to tell him? His brothers, his sister, his parents for that matter! But this should be easy. I mean, I've known him for over five years now, so I should be tell him **anything**! Even this...  
_

_Mmm... maybe... I should tell him-  
_

_Like this, "Sonic, I'm three months pregnant!"  
_

_Wait... No, not like that! That's too blunt.. and I'm pretty sure yelling wont do any good...  
_

_What about, "Sonic, I have something important to tell you.., and I don't know any other way to tell you..."  
_

_"What is it, Amy?" Imitating Sonic's voice.  
_

_"I'm p-p-pregnant..."  
_

_Imitating his voice again. "YOU'RE WHAT?"  
_

"Hey, Amy?"

_Nooooooo! He wouldn't react like that!  
_

_Would he?  
_

_No, of course he wouldn't. It's me being pregnant we're talking about! Not Tina... Me... _

_I'm his girlfriend.. he should be happy that I'm pregnant. Not mad or anything else like that! That would be wrong so wrong of him, so I know he wouldn't even think of it! After all we've been through.. maybe this could be good for us?  
_

_Him having a baby with me, and NOT Tina, could bring us closer together too. Starting a family and possibly getting married!  
_

_Yeah...  
_

_But-  
_

_What if he doesn't want to deal with another baby situation like the last one we had! Lord knows that was horrible enough to being with!  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_Kiyaaaaaa! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

_This is so hard!_

_ If only-  
_

"AMY, HELLO! ARE YOU THERE?"

_What the-_

"Wah?"

I slowly look around at my surroundings and realize that we're all still in the 'Winter Gear Rental'. I was sitting in the back in a small chair by the dressing rooms. Everyone has rented their gear already and are either outside on the slopes or waiting for others to finish picking out their clothes.

In front of me, Sonic, Cream, and Tails stand there with concerned expressions.

"Amy, are you feeling okay?" Sonic asks me.

Seeing him, he's dressed in black zipped up winter jacket, long black winter pants, gloves, white goggles sitting on the top of his head, black and white ski boots with designing on the sides of them, and black ski cap.

I nod my head. "Yeah, why?"

"We've been like calling your name for five times already!" Cream exclaims with a small laugh. She's wearing a cute orange ski jacket zipped up halfway, a tight white shirt underneath, orange winter pants with white stripes going down the sides, white gloves, and her hair pulled under her ski cap.

Tails laughs wearing similar gear as Sonic except his is a green forest color jacket and white ski boots. "And you almost never heard us until Cream screamed at you."

"Oh..."

Cream nods and smiles to me. "Yeah... so are you ready to head out there? The others have already left."

"Really?" I ask full of surprise in my voice. "But I thought-" My eyes scan the rental shop to see that we were the only ones inside minus the store clerk.

Sonic chuckles. "Well, while you were sitting there daydreaming, everyone else had went on ahead, but we stayed here until you got up!"

A soft blush appears on my cheeks. "I-I see! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something.

"Yeah, so are you ready?" Tails asks the question again with the same enthusiasm as Cream has.

All three of them had their ski poles and skiis in hand ready to leave the store. Looking down at my own attire, I had chosen a yellow unzipped winter jacket with a hood, white undershirt with a turtle neck and long sleeves, white goggles resting on top of my head, white gloves, and white ski boots.

_I'm pregnant... Three months!_

_I can't ride the slopes like this. What if I fall and get hurt?  
_

_What if-  
_

"Amy?" Sonic calls my name.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! I'm r-ready!" I stand to my feet and grab my gear.

_*Sighs*_

**We all walk to the cash register to pay for the rented gear before leaving. As we were walking outside, the snow covered landscape is already filled with many skiers racing down the mountain at their own pace. Some were racing while others were just having fun.  
**

**Blaze, Julie-Su, Phoenix, Rouge, Knuckles, and everyone else were standing in front of the entry-way to enter the mountain slopes and looking out upon the slope watching a apparent 'race' between Shadow and Silver.  
**

**Silver looks to be in the lead for the moment, but is easily overcome by Shadow's oncoming speed. They were now neck and neck. Me, Sonic, Tails, and Cream walk over to meet the others as they watch the ongoing race and to get on the slopes themselves. Taking a look around again, I see a couple of people on the slopes either fall or crash into something. It sends shivers down my spine...  
**

_I can't do this..._

"On second thought, you guys-" I take a deep breath and look down at my stomach. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Sonic stares at me worriedly again. "What? Why?"

"You're not feeling okay, or something?" Cream asks me.

"I am.. it's just.. I think I'm just not feeling up to like the rest of you guys." I take a seat on the bench next to the ski slope and set down my gear as she walks beside me to pat her hand on my back.

Cream frowns. "Awe.."

"..."

"Mmm... Did she eat breakfast this morning? Maybe that's why." Tails suggest as he lowers his goggles over his face.

Sonic laughs. "Oh, yeah! She ate breakfast, and then some."

My eyes glare right at him as I sigh. "Whatever, Sonic. You just remember that... I'm just gonna sit on this bench and watch, okay?"

He gives me a worried glance, but quickly shrugs it off. "Whatever you say.." Walking over to where I was sitting, he kisses right on my cheek and smiles at me before turning back to Tails.

"Come on, Tails." The two of them start to walk off together, but Cream stops them.

" Wait you guys! Are you sure, Amy? I can sit with you, until you feel a little better to come on the slope with us!" Cream offers me her company.

My head shakes and my lips form a smile in her direction. "No, that's alright! You guys go on ahead, and I'll catch up later! Besides-"

I point out to the snow covered mountain slopes to Shadow and Silver shredding down the mountain in their race. Shadow's winning by now as he leans his body forward to gather more speed. Silver pouts and leans his body forward just as Shadow did.

This quickly puts the silver hedgehog in the lead as he looks back at Shadow to stick his tongue out at him. Shadow rolls his eyes and then starts to point in front of Silver to get him to turn back around. Silver pays no attention to him, and continues his teasing antics.

"Dammit, Silver! Turn around!" Shadow yells at him. "You're headed straight for a tree!"

Silver shakes his head and laughs. "Fat chance! You're just trying to trick me!"

"Suit yourself!" Shadow sighs heavily and shakes his head. "Idiot."

_I warned him._

"SILVER, TURN AROUND!" Blaze and the others yell at him from the sidelines. "HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Silver only shakes his head again and turns his attention to what's in front of him. "AAAHHH!"

His whole body directly hits a snow covered pine tree. "Ow.. This hurts.."

He slides down the tree and lands on the ground as the snow piles on top of his head giving him a good camouflage. Thankfully, his tall quills make it easy for his body to still be seen under the pile of snow as he lets out a few groans of pain.

As he's passing on by him, Shadow shakes his head with a grin. "Told ya so!"

"You guys might need to check on Silver to see if he's okay!" I giggle and laugh along with everyone else who saw him.

Sonic, Cream, and Tails run off laughing toward the leaving me on the bench to rest a little more. I sigh and lay my arms on my knees following my head. Somehow, my eyes look up to see Blaze, Shadow, Sonic, AND Knuckles helping Silver up while everyone else is laughing playfully.

_That looks... fun._

_I'm three months pregnant and supposed to be on vacation with everyone else. Instead, I'm just sitting on this bench watching everyone else go have fun! _

_This is soooooooooo **not** fair._

_Maybe I should just go ahead and tell them! Yeah, that would make things a lot less nerve-wracking than it already is. Oh! _

_That reminds me...  
_

I take out my cell phone to give Stella another call. Dialing her number, I wait to hear her voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Her chipper voice rings out to me.

"Hey, Stella. It's Amy. I-"

"AMY! YOU HUNG UP ON ME LAST NIGHT! I OUTTA GIVE YOU A STERN TALKING TO, BECAUSE I WAS DONE TALKING TO YOU-"

"Stella... please calm down. I just wanted to say-"

She interrupts me yet again. "YOU'RE PREGNANT! WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY? I KNOW WHAT-"

"Not this again.."

"YES, THIS AGAIN! NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT, STAND, OR WHICHEVER ONE OF THOSE YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW, AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Oh my God..."

"NOW TELL ME THIS-" She starts to go on and on again like last night making me roll my eyes.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
_

_Okay, that's enough._

I hang up the phone and slide it back into my pocket, but not before putting it on 'silent mode'. Somehow, I can just feel Stella calling me back again and again. Getting more and more frustrated with each unanswered call.

_She'll survive._

_But-  
_

"Ugh! Why me?" I let the words escape my lips knowing no one could possibly hear me since mostly everyone is on the slopes or a couple of yards from my position.

"Awe, what's the matter, Miss Victoria's Secret Angel? Feeling down with a cold or something?"

_That voice!_

_It couldn't be...  
_

_But it is.  
_

I quickly look up to see a familiar white and black wolf with those memorizing blue eyes and wearing a zipped up black, yellow, and white winter jacket, black sweater underneath, black, goggles, gloves, dark winter pants, and holding a snowboard by his side.

_Have to admit..._

_He does look kinda- _

_Ugh no! Don't say it!  
_

"You... what are you doing here? I thought you got caught up at the airport."

"Don't remember my name, huh?" He asks grinning down at me. "And yeah, I was, but me and my friends got released, so I'm here on winter vacation just like everyone else."

"I see..." I roll my eyes and look away from him. "Gabe."

"Ha! I'm flattered!" He laughs lightly and takes the spot next to me.

I scoot over fold him and fold my arms. "Whatever..." For a few minutes, it's quiet with me and him sitting here. That is, until he tries to conjure up a conversation with me.

"So... what are doing just sitting alone?"

"Resting."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No reason." I give him very little answers to go on.

Gabe sighs. "O-kay. Look, I was over there with my friends when I saw you sitting here by yourself. So I just came over to say that I'm sorry for what happened in line at the airport. I was with my friends and were messing around... but still I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm actually a good guy once you get to know me!"

"I see..."

His smiles makes me feel a little unsure. "So what do you say? Forgive me?"

I pout, but then sigh in defeat. "Maybe."

"Pleaseeeee?"

_Is he serious?_

"I- Huh?" He places his hand on my thigh and looks directly into my eyes. "What are you doing?"

Gabe smiles innocently. "Why, nothing."

I shake my head and push his hand away feeling a small blush form on my face. "I'm sorry, but you can't be doing this. Sonic will be **very** unhappy with you, if he sees you next to me."

"And that is?" He raises an eyebrow. "Who now?"

"My boyfriend." I tell him pointing over to Sonic and my friends as they are still by the slopes unaware of who's keeping me company.

"He wasn't too pleased at the airport with you or your friends, so you might wanna-"

"Oh, I knew I recognized that blue boy from somewhere!" He laughs and scoots even closer to me. "Wasn't he the dude that cheated on you all the time and junk?"

A nerve pops in my head. My eyes snatch away from his gaze to face the other direction. My smiles disappears from my face casting a dark cloud over myself.

_Wow, _

_Thanks for opening up old wounds..  
_

_I really appreciate it!  
_

"Ooops, sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that." Gabe suddenly realizes that that's a sensitive subject for her.

"..."

"Umm.. you know, I just read and heard a few rumors like that going around a few months ago. But I don't believe those tabloids. They just print personal information that people will read to get their papers to sell."

"..."

"Can you at least say something. I didn't mean to offend you again. I'm sorry."

_*Sighs* _

_He just doesn't give up, now does he?  
_

_"That_ subject.. is just very _touchy _and too sensitive for me to talk about right now." I somehow manage to tell him without spilling any tears out.

"Mmm.. I can tell." He sets down his snowboard on the ground next to us and touches my shoulder. "Hey, don't feel sad because of what I said. I see you worked things out with the guys, right?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah..."

"So there's no use in crying now is there?" He laughs making me smile a little.

"..." However, I don't respond to him. Instead, I look back to my friends and Sonic having fun on the slopes. On the sidelines, Blaze is tending to Silver's wound. Looks like he got a bloody nose judging from the red stained tissues in his girlfriend's hand.

_Oh, Silver.._

I look next to see Sonic, Shadow, and the other guys skiing down the slope and doing some professional looking tricks to outdo each other and impress the girls on the sidelines watching them. A few of the girls wave out to Sonic and Shadow in particular. Shadow doesn't pay them no mind, but Sonic waves and smiles back to them getting a few giggles and shy laughs out of them.

_Sonic.._

My eyes narrow in his direction. "Ugh!"

Gabe looks to where my attention now is. "Mmm... Shouldn't he be over here keeping you company?"

"No, I told him to go have fun with the others.. I kinda had a little accident last night, so I'm not feeling too good enough to go skiing them."

"How come?"

"Oh, I was getting the right vitamins and minerals I should have been, so it makes me a little tired is all.."

_Because I'm pregnant._

"What? You're over here by yourself, and he's out there having fun without you?"

I shake my head and face the seemingly concerned wolf. "No! It's not like that! It's just-"

"If I were him.." He takes my hand in his pulling myself closer to him all of a sudden making me a little startled.

"What are you-"

He places a finger over my lips silencing me. "... I would be treating you much better than he ever would."

_What. In. _

_The. World. _

_Is. He. Talking. About?_

My whole body freezes in place as my mind screams at me to get him to let go and get the hell off of me. Seeing the crazy look on my face, he lets go of me and starts to laugh.

My face burns with embarrassment. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"You should have seen your face!"

"W-what?"

"I was just kidding. He seems to be a protective over you anyway. Besides, I already have a girlfriend! She works here at the lodge, so you may already know her."

He laughs and looks at me again. "Ha, you thought I was being serious?"

_Typical jokester..._

"N-no!" I stutter out the response only making him laugh even harder than before. "Shut up!" All I can do is try to wipe the nervous smile off of my face, but sadly it remains there.

Gabe wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry for messing with ya! I just wanted to make you smile."

"And how did saying all **that** get me to smile?"

"It got you to smile, didn't it? Besides, you're much prettier when you smile, you know that?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever.."

"Umm.. Amy?" A female's voice speaks out to me. Gabe and I look up to see my friend. Christy stands in front of Gabe and I looking a bit worried. "Amy?"

"Christy?"

I stand to my feet and away from the black and white wolf with a barely noticeable blush on my face. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice, but he does.

"What is he-" She starts to say.

I shake my head. "He was just apologizing to me for what happened at the airport!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that to you too!" Gabe stands up to tell her.

Christy nods her head and nervously smiles. "O-oh, it's alright! As long as you're really sorry about it.."

He smiles. "Of course I am!"

"Mmm.. Okay. Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Me and the rest of the girls are going to get those hot rock massages now! Wanna come?" Christy asks me with a smile now.

"Sure! Just let me..." I turn back to Gabe to see him staring off ahead of us. I look to see where he's looking.

"Sonic?"

The angry looking blue hedgehog is quickly walking up behind Christy and carrying his skiis and ski poles just as Gabe turns back to me to say goodbye. "I'll see you two later! I'm sure my friends are looking for me now!"

A few yards away, a group of boys and a few girls are calling his name.

"Oh, okay. Bye." I said to him.

"Bye." Christy bids him farewell as he picks up his snowboard and jogs off to go catch up with them.

"See ya! Miss Victoria Secret's Angel!" I pout as he soon reaches his friends. One girl in particular jumps on him into a hug.

_Well, that conversation was.. interesting._

_He seems to be nice, but-  
_

_What does he really want from me by acting that way?  
_

_Mmm...  
_

_Great! Now, I have to worry about him and telling everyone about the pregnancy...  
_

"Oh, Gaaaaaaaaabe! I'm so glad you're finally here! I've been waiting for you!" The girl yells loud enough for me and Christy to hear her from where we're standing.

_Huh? That voice sounds very.. familiar._

_Didn't he say his girlfriend worked here?  
_

_Wait, is that Stac-_

"Amy!" Sonic calls my name as he stops in front of me to take my hands into his own. "Was he bothering you again?"

"What? No. He was just apologizing. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks again while looking over me to check to see if I was really okay. "Why the hell is he here of all places?"

I push his hands away and smile up at him. "Trust me, I'm fine. He didn't do a thing, and he's here on vacation with his friends and** girlfriend** like us. AND He was keeping me company while you were off showing off in front of those girls like you always do! Like that's really a surprise."

He looks surprised for a second, and so does Christy for that matter. "Like I always do? Did I hear that right?"

_Why did I say that?_

"Sorry.. I don't know why I said that.. I.. Umm..." It's quiet for a few minutes making us three very awkward.

Christy looks at the both of us worriedly. "Ummm..."

"Amy, is something wrong?" Sonic asks as he takes a step forward.

I jump back a little. "W-Why, no! I'm perfectly fine."

_Except that I'm currently pregnant..._

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Come, Christy.. let's go.. it looks like the others are leaving. Bye, Sonic!" I grab onto her hand and walk away from Sonic just as Shadow walks up behind him.

"What's the matter with her?" Shadow asks out of curiosity.

Sonic shrugs and stares after me as I meet up with the rest of the girls. "I have no idea... She's acting... different."

_Ever since her visit with that doctor..._

**(NORMAL P.O.V.)  
**

**When the girls enter the lodge again and head for the Hot Rock Messaging assigned room, Amy backs out of it at the sight of the steamy, hot rocks laying on some woman's bear back. Her friends try to convince her to do it, but she still refuses, so they decide to just skip this and move onto the next activity on Rouge's list...  
**

**[.In the Sauna.]**

**The girls, wearing nothing but white towels, all sit in a small, square shaped room. In the middle of the room is a bed of hot rocks over a small, but strong fire, and a small, wooden bucket full of water and with a ladle inside.  
**

**They can use that to create more steam in the room which they do a few times to get the warm, soothing heat all around the room. As they sit and relax, the girls notice Amy acting strangely. She's constantly looking down and rubbing her stomach for seemingly no reason at all. Christy is the first to notice...  
**

"Amy..." Christy says her name making her look up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm.. peachy!" Amy quickly tells her and looks back down again toward her flat stomach. She rubs it curiously and gives it all her attention paying no mind to the staring eyes of her friends.

Rouge whispers to the rest of the girls. "Hey.. Amy's acting very-"

"Strange." Sonia whispers back. "I know... You think something's wrong with her?"

"Who knows? The doctor didn't say anything bad about her passing out.. did she?" Cream asks.

Julie-Su shakes her head. "No, we all heard what she said and nothing else."

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything else besides that." Blaze remembers.

"Unless... she told Amy something privately." Sady suggests. "Or not."

The white bat sighs as she crosses her legs. "Mmm.. privately or not.. Amy's behavior is still strange."

They all continue to watch as Amy looks nervously down at her stomach as the steam in the room becomes a little bit thicker around herself.

_Strange indeed..._

* * *

**End!**

**Ugh, this didn't really turned out like I wanted it too. My mind has kinda been fried on this story. I haven't lost interest in writing it, BUT I just have drifted away from how I originally wanted this story to go...**

**(Which is horrible, D:)  
**

**SOOOOOOO for the next chapter, I don't want this story to become dull, lifeless, and lose readers/reviewers, SO if anyone wants to give me any of their unique ideas they might want to see happen in the story, I would GREATLY appreciate it!  
**

**Really, I would..! xD  
**

**READ/REVIEW!  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	5. Tell Him The Truth

**Quick Note: Hey to all who reviewed and gave me a few ideas! Thanks a LOT! It really helped me greatly, you have no idea... xD  
**

**Now that I have a refreshed mind on this story, I think this chapter is a good one to show how much better I've gotten with my ideas for this story. Well, enough of talking, read on to see for yourself!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - Tell Him The Truth  
**

* * *

**A few days later...**

**[.Close to 7:00 p.m.]  
**

"Hey, Rouge?" Knuckles calls to his girlfriend as he stands in front of his mirror adjusting his red striped tie. He's wearing a clean-cut black and white tux with a white dress shirt underneath, red tie to match, and shiny black dress shoes to finish it all off.

"What is it?" The voluptuous white bat makes her way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

He turns around from his position. "I was wondering if you know what's up with-" His talking immediately stops as his purple pair of eyes land on her attire and make-up for the evening.

She's wearing a slim red dress that's split down the right leg, red pump heels, a golden bracelet, and a earrings. For her make-up, there is a thin layer of red eye shadow on her eyes, gloss upon her lips, and a soft touch of blush on her full cheeks.

Knuckles continues to stare dumbly at his girlfriend's outfit completely forgetting about what he wants to ask her.

"Mmm?" Rouge finishes straightening out her dress long enough to look up to him eye-balling her. She frowns and storms right up to him to snap her fingers in his face.

"HELLO?"

"..."

"KNUCKLES!"

"W-what?" He snaps out of it and notices that she's now standing right in front of him.

Rouge rolls her eyes. "What did you want?"

"What do I want?" He repeats her question unsure of what she meant.

"Didn't you call me when I was in the bathroom, Knucklehead?" She asks becoming a little annoyed by his forgetfulness.

"O-Oh yeah!" Knuckles quickly remembers. "Do you know what's up with Amy lately?"

"What do you mean?"

The red echinda shrugs as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "It's just that she's been acting weird lately from what Sonic tells me.."

Rouge folds her arms. "What exactly has he said to you?"

"It's nothing bad, trust me!" He quickly says to get that point through first. "He's just said she's been distant, worried, non-talkative. When she does talk to him, it's just in quick little phrases before she grows quiet again. She's even changed up her eating habits!"

"Worried? Mmm..." Rouge turns away from him to think about something she had only learned the day before.

**_*Flashback To The Day Before*_**

_Rouge is busily having the most happiest times of her life when she gets a call on her cell phone interrupting her little fun. "Oh, hold on, you guys! I got a call from Amy!"  
_

_"Amy? Is she alright?" Christy asks worriedly as she stops on her skiis by her.  
_

_Cream, Sonia, Blaze, and the others girls stop on their skiis to hear the conversation. "Is who alright?"  
_

_"A-Amy? Somethings wrong with her?" Sonia asks.  
_

_"What?" This time Blaze.  
_

_"I knew there was something wrong with her!" Now Cream. All the girls were worriedly about their friend. Today, they were all supposed to ride the slopes together while the guys did their own thing. For some unknown reason, Amy bailed out on them saying she's feeling a bit under the weather.  
_

_Julie-Su shakes her head. "Let's all go check on her!"  
_

_"No, no, no! I'm sure Amy is fine! She's probably just lonely all cooped up that cabin by herself, so she probably wants some company. SO there's nothing to worry about, girls!" The bat reassures them all to stop their hysteria.  
_

_"I'm going to call her back to check up on her just in case, okay?"  
_

_"Okay, Rouge. Hurry back!" Cream and the other girls say to her before returning to their fun on the slopes. Leaving the girls to it, Rouge walks off to a secluded spot and dials Amy's phone number.  
_

_It rings for two seconds exactly.  
_

_"He-"_

_"ROUGE, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU NOW!" It's Amy's voice. It sounds cracked, like she's been crying.  
_

_"About what? What's the matter?"  
_

_"JUST COME TO MY CABIN NOW! P-PLEASE! DON'T LET ANYONE FOLLOW YOU!"  
_

_"B-but why, Amy? What's wrong-"  
_

_The phone clicks off leaving Rouge in the dark about the whole situation.  
_

_'What in the world...' The bat sighs as she slips her phone into her pocket and makes her way back to the slopes.  
_

_Cream happens to be finishing another round on the slopes when she spots Rouge heading off toward the Lodge.  
_

_"ROUGE, WHERE YOU GOING?"  
_

_"TO CHECK ON AMY!"  
_

_"W-WHAT? IS SHE OKAY?"  
_

_"OH, NO, SHE'S FINE! I'M JUST GOING TO SEE HER! TELL THE GIRLS I'LL BE BACK, IIGHT?" Rouge waves to her younger friend before turning back on her way toward her destination.  
_

_Cream waves back to Rouge's retreating form. "KAY!"  
_

_**In a matter of ten minutes or less, Rouge makes it to the cabin area of the Lodge reservations. Quickly, she's able to find her friends' cabin, since it's only a couple yards from her and Knuckle's...**  
_

_*KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK*  
_

_Rouge knocks on the frosted, wooden door three times and patiently waits for a response from the occupant within.  
_

_"W-who is it?" Amy's soft voice is almost barely heard through the door.  
_

_"This is Sonic, Amy! Open up this door right now!" Rouge says in a deep voice trying to imitates Sonic's.  
_

_Behind the door, the pink hedgehog is heard growling. "Stop playing with me whoever you are!"  
_

_"Oh, come on! Open the door up, Amy! It's me, Rouge! I'm being serious now!"  
_

_"By yourself? Are you sure?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"No one is with you?"  
_

_Rouge sighs annoyingly. "No, I'm by my-"  
_

_The wooden door flies open and Amy quickly pulls the bat inside before shutting and locking it again.  
_

_"A-Amy! What's going on with you? You've been acting really strange lately.."  
_

_Amy slowly turns around showing Rouge her reddened eyes and slightly puffy cheeks. "I-I..."  
_

_Rouge rushes up to her and hugs her arms around Amy's body. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
_

_"... I..."  
_

_"Come on, Amy. You can tell me.. I'm all ears! Your best friend! Your shoulder to lean on, remember?"  
_

_Amy buries her face into Rouge's chest as tears begin to fall. Rouge waits until she's calm down enough to ask her question again. Pulling her over to the sofa in the living room, she sits herself and Amy down.  
_

_"Now, tell me. What's the matter?" The bat asks for the last time while petting Amy's head. At first she doesn't respond, so Rouge slight shakes her to get her attention.  
_

_"I'm... p-pregnant.." Amy whispers in an almost inaudible voice.  
_

_Rouge doesn't quite understand her. "You're what now?"  
_

_"I'M PREGNANT!" Amy yells this time in a louder, tearful voice.  
_

_Rouge's eyes grow wide. "PREGNANT! OH MY GOD, I'M SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Her arms hug tightly around her neck. Her voice sounds  
_

_"T-thanks..."  
_

_"So **this** is why you've been acting so strange? No wonder you kept staring at your stomach.. rubbing it!" Rouge lets go of Amy to laugh loudly making her friend a bit annoyed.  
_

_"We were all starting to think you were crazy or something!"  
_

_Amy sighs and rubs her eyes. "Yeah, that's why.. the doctor told me the day I passed out. That happened because I wasn't eating right and everything.."  
_

_"Doctor Lupe?" Rouge questions. "Ooh, yeah! I remember her now.. how far along are you?"  
_

_"Three months.."  
_

_"Three months! Amy, did you know you were pregnant for that long without telling anyone?"  
_

_Amy shakes her head. "N-no... I just found out when Doctor Lupe told me... she said that some women can go through the whole pregnancy without any symptoms of it. And probably wont know they're pregnant until they actually.. haha.. give birth!"  
_

_"Oh, I see..." Rouge says at first, but then looks down to Amy's stomach. It's near close to appearing flat to the naked eye, but looking more closely, she spies a slight, almost unnoticeable bump._

_She smirks and starts to joke around again. "Maybe when you're stomach gets bigger, Victoria Secret's or Sport Illustrated will have you do a maternity photo shoot or something!"  
_

_"Come on, Rouge! This is serious!" Amy said, but doesn't completely dismiss the idea from her mind.  
_

_"Haha, I know. I know! But seriously why didn't you say anything about this before? You should have known you can tell your friends about anything that's on your mind!"  
_

_"I know.." Amy smiles wearily. "I was just scared of what you guys would say..."  
_

_"What we would say? Hunny, we are always there for you no matter what! Alright?"  
_

_Amy smiles again, but this time it's a little bit more genuine. "Mmm.. I know that now.."  
_

_Rouge smiles softly. "Does Sonic know?"  
_

_"No... not yet."  
_

_"But I thought you said-"  
_

_"I told Shadow..."  
_

_Rouge is almost speechless. "W-what?"  
_

_"I-" Amy starts to say, but is immediately stopped.  
_

_"AMY! THAT'S A BAD IDEA! WHY COULDN'T HAVE YOU TOLD SONIC FIRST? HE'S THE FATHER, AND HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW FIRST!" Rouge jumps up from the sofa to scream at her.  
_

_"WHAT IF SHADOW ACCIDENTALLY TELLS SONIC! SONIC NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS FROM **YOU **AND ONLY** YOU**!"  
_

_The frightened and shocked pink hedgehog uncovers her ears. "But Rouge-"  
_

_"Wait.. is Sha-"  
_

_"R-ROUGE!"  
_

_Amy shakes her head, because she already knows Rouge's assumption. "No! He's not.. it was just.. easier talking to him... more easier than talking to Stella about it.."  
_

_"YOU TOLD STELLA TOO? WHO ELSE HAVE YOU TOLD BESIDES THE FATHER OF THE BABY?"  
_

_"N-no one!"  
_

_"Amy.." Rouge starts to say. "If I were pregnant, Knuckles would be the first person I would tell! And he would have known the second I found out about it!"  
_

_"I know, Rouge.. It's just that I'm too scared to tell him!" Her pink friend admits.  
_

_"WHY?"  
_

_Amy looks down to her lap. "What if he doesn't want to deal with another baby situation? Remember the one with Tina? Now that everything is perfect, and we're both doing good.. I don't want to ruin it for him.. for the both of us!" She clenches her fists. "What if he doesn't want it, gets angry at me, and-"  
_

_*SLAPS*  
_

_Amy's face stings with a red hotness as she looks tearfully up to Rouge standing over her.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Amy, but you deserved it! Why in the world would you ever think he wouldn't want a baby with you? He's fought and tried so hard to get you back with him after all the bad things he's done in the past! Doing whatever it took no matter how hard and you think a baby would make him like you any less? That he would leave you?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_Rouge pulls Amy to her feet and into a comforting hug. "Amy, Sonic would never not want this baby with you... he loves you too much to just leave you.. personally, I think he would be thrilled! It's been.. what? Five years already? And all the sex I know for a fact you guys have, I'm surprised you didn't get pregnant WAAAAAAAY before this..."  
_

_"Me and Sonic! What about you and Knuckles!"  
_

_Rouge gasps. "I don't know what you could possibly mean by that!"  
_

_"Oh, yeah right! I know about that time when you and him were downstairs in your living room while me and Sonic were sleep in my room.."  
_

_"Damn, I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought..."  
_

_Both girls laugh at her little comment before quieting down again.  
_

_"I'm sorry.." She hears Amy's voice through the tears.  
_

_ "It's alright, Amy... When are you planning to tell him, because I'll be right-"  
_

_Amy pulls back a little from Rouge's embrace. "No! I can't tell him yet!"  
_

_Rouge gives her a black look and frowns. "Then when Amy? When your water breaks, and you have to go to the hospital?"  
_

_"No..." Amy tries to assure her. "Just promise me you wont say anything! Please! I'm not ready to tell him just yet."  
_

_"But Amy, you'll have to tell Sonic the truth sooner or later-"  
_

_"Please Rouge, I promise I'll tell Sonic soon... before I tell anyone else, just promise me..."  
_

_Rouge sighs in defeat. "Okay..."  
_

_"Thank-you.." Amy hugs her arms around Rouge's neck an squeezes tight.  
_

_"You're welcome..." The white bat hugs back not sure if she's really okay with Amy still keeping this information to herself.  
_

**_*Ends Flashback*_**

Rouge sighs deeply and shakes her head. "That girl..."

"What is it?" Knuckles walks up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know something?"

At first, the ivory bat starts to nod her head, but a nagging, little voice in the back of her head keeps her from doing so.

_'Just promise me you wont say anything! Please!_'

"Rouge?" Knuckles asks her again. "What are you thinking about?" He starts to become suspicious of her sudden strange behavoir.

His girlfriend only shakes her head. "Nothing." Her eyes land on the clock. "We gotta go!"

"But wait! What were you about to say-"

"Now, come on! Or we'll be late for the banquet!" Rouge grabs Knuckles' by the collar of his suit and drags him out of the door along with her.

"H-hey! Watch the suit!"

* * *

**A little bit later...  
**

**Rouge and Knuckles make it to the Lodge's banquet that is currently being held in the recreational building on the south side. The whole place is decorated for the occasion. Chandlers shining on the ceiling, a polished dance floor ready for eager dancers to make their way onto it, a DJ booth set up in the corner with a Dj already behind the table mixing up smooth jams, and a food buffet that gives off an aroma of deliciousness to all people walking in.  
**

**At all the dinner tables hold elegant table clothes, a lite candle, and a small flower vase holding a single rose. At the front of everything, there stood a microphone and the head managers of the Lodge, Mr. and Mrs. Long. Along with them are the Lodge's staff including Doctor Lupe, Staci, and... Ms. Hunchkin.  
**

**It's almost so crowded, that Rouge and Knuckles can hardly get through until Rouge puts her foot down and just pushes past them all...**

"Alright, that's it!" She gets a tight grip on Knuckles' hand. "Come on!"

"Rouge, if you would just 'excuse me'-" Knuckles starts to say, but is pulled behind Rouge with much force.

She shakes her head. "It's too late for that! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"OW, WATCH IT, LADY!"

"H-HEY!"

Knuckles sighs as he only continues to shake his head while Rouge only embarrasses him more by dragging him along.

**Slipping through the rest crowd, the two spot their friends being seated at tables next to one another...  
**

Shadow, Christy, Jason, Sady, Julie-Su, Phoenix, Spike, Scourge, Manic, and Sonia were being seated at a long table with ten seats.

_Can't sit there..._

"There they are!" Rouge points to Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Tails sitting down at a table holding at least eight seats and sits a few feet from Shadow's table.

Knuckles rolls his eye. "Yeah, like I couldn't see them sitting... there!" In one big pull, Rouge shoves him forward and walks behind them to the table.

"Hey, you guys!" She waves to everyone as she takes a seat next to Cream and Knuckles right beside her. "Wow, Cream, you look great!"

"Hi, Rouge! Thanks." Cream chirps happily. She's wearing a short black sequined dress with one long sleeve and the other sleeveless, a silver necklace around her neck, and black heels. Also, soft touches of black eye-shadow and pink blush graces her face.

Rouge smiles to her. "Hey, Tails.. Sonic."

Sonic and Tails were wearing a similar tux to Knuckles except for a different colored tie. Dark blue for Sonic, and a deep yellow for Tails.

"Hey." Tails said with a small grin.

"Hey..." Sonic's voice sounds a bit depressed making her worry a bit. He looks to be thinking deeply about something almost as if he's a bit irritated or something, and he has his eyes locked on Amy next to him.

She has on a silver-grey dress which flows just above her knees and wraps around her bust, silver dangling earrings that giggle each time she moves her head, and silver heels with a strip of diamond across the front. On her face, there is barely any make-up besides a touch of blush. Luckily, she has her natural beauty working for her.

Rouge also notices that her dress compliments each of her curves nicely, but fits a bit loosely around her stomach.

_Still worrying about the baby by YOURSELF, Amy?_

_When will you tell him?  
_

Just as she's about to say something, Blaze and Silver walk up to take the next to the last seats available.

"Hey, you guys! What's up?" Silver sits down next to Knuckles and Blaze pulls up a chair beside him. He's wearing a white tux with a black undershirt and white dress shoes. Blaze has on something similar. A long white dress with black designing on the hip and going ending on her back, tall black opened-toed heels, and a flashy black and white YingYang symbol on a platinum chain.

"Nothing, man. What about you?" Knuckles and him exchange a quick handshake.

"I'm hungry, so I hope they hurry it up with whatever they wanna say before this party gets started!"

Blaze sighs and shakes her head. "Silver, this is not a party like you would regularly go to... remember?"

"What do you mean?" The silver hedgehog asks with an innocent look.

"Just try not to embarrass yourself...or me for that matter.."

"When have I ever embarrassed you?" Silver asks in his defense.

Nearly everyone at the table, stares dumbly at him. "WHEN HAVE YOU NOT?" They all laugh as Silver even joins in with them. Out of the corner of her eye, Rouge sees that Amy is not even aware of what's going on around her.

"Mmm... Amy? Are you alright?" Rouge asks casting all attention on her.

Amy looks up from her lap to see Rouge there. Seems like she didn't even know that she, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze had come to the table.

"R-Rouge? Ummm.. yeah! I'm fine..."

Rouge and Cream give each other worried looks as the guys all look toward Sonic for his reaction.

Sonic sighs and shakes his head. "Amy, are you sure?"

"Y-yes! I'm perfectly fine, Sonic! Gosh, stop worrying so much!" Amy raises her voice, and quickly covers her mouth when she realizes how harshly she spoke to him.

"I-I mean... I..." She cant' seem to find the words to correct the wrong she had done.

Sonic only scoffs and sits back in his chair with his arms folded. "Suit yourself.."

The mood between the two is obviously not a good one. Ever since she had that visit with that doctor, their relationship seemed to be on the bad side, and everyone noticed this change.

"Umm.." Knuckles looks around the table seeing that everyone else holds the same slightly shocked expression.

"Haha.. awkward..." Silver taps his fingers on the table, and turns to a waiter walking. "HEY, WHAT'S A GUY GOTTA DO TO GET A MARTINI AROUND HERE?"

Blaze slaps his arms. "Silver..."

"What?"

**"Helluuuuuuuuuu? Is this thing ooooooooooon?" **

A heavily influenced foreign voice comes over the loudspeakers getting everyone's attention. At the front of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Long tap on the mic.

Mrs. Long waves to the crowd looking toward her. "Helluuuuu, everyone! We have oneeee quick announce-ment to make before we git tings start-ed, so if everyooone will quic-kly find their seats!"

Her almost broke English gets a few laughs from some of the people in the crowd.

**The last few people walking in find their seats to allow the speaker to continue their announcement...  
**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our annual Banquet. We host this banquet a few days after our guests arrive to give them a chance to meet with the others staying here! And to meet with our staff if you have any questions..." Mr. Long's English is much better to understand than his wife's. He talks on and on until Mrs. Long takes the mic from him.

"T-that's enou-gh! Youuu take too loo-ong! Wee run out of time for them to even beg-in!" She says making the crowd laugh.

"From me and my ah.. husband and all of thee staff of the Triple Creek River Lodge & Spa, thank youuu for bei-ng here!" Mrs. Long speaks this time.

A round of applause for everyone in the room with a few cheers here and there.

"Enjoy every-one!" Mr. and Mrs. Long say as their final words before directing themselves to the DJ to start the music.

Working all winter  
Shining all summer  
I aint no beginner  
You scared to…

Take it to the head, (yeh yeah)  
Don't think about it, be about it  
Don't be scared to take it to the head (yeh yeah)  
Girl, you fly but if I tell you than to take it to the head  
Then you might take it to the he

**As everyone else gets up to go socialize, dance, or grab a plate from the buffet, Amy still sits in her own seat looking down at her hands...**

Cream and Tails head for the dance floor. Silver runs his way for the buffet with Blaze walking slowly behind him and shaking her head at the same time. Everyone else in the tight knit group goes off to do the same.

Rouge stops Knuckles as he tries to walk off for the buffet table with Silver. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Look..."

They both watch as Sonic walks up behind to softly touch Amy's shoulder. The pink hedgehog almost jumps out of her seat from the sudden touch, but looks up to him with worried eyes.

"Sonic?"

"Amy, do you want to get something to eat? Are you hungry?" He asks sounding a bit concerned with her.

She looks down to lap and shakes her head. "No.. I'm alright.."

"Are you sure?" He asks her again to make sure.

"Yes.." Her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Sonic sighs and rubs the back of his head as he looks to the floor. "Then would you like to come and dance with me?"

Her face shows to be that she's thinking about it. "I... No... I'm a little tired.."

"Tired? But we just got here, and you were fine earlier. Do you want me to carry you back to the room or-"

"For the last time, Sonic, I'm fine! Now, would you go AWAY! PLEASE?" Amy yells at him for his presence to be gone. Most of the people around them stop to stare at the couple at the table.

Rouge narrows at her eyes. "Why I outta-" Knuckles grabs her arms to pull her back.

"What are you-"

"Just wait.."

The two look back as Sonic sighs heavily and closes his eyes. "Fine.." The blue hedgehog turns his back and walks off disappearing in the crowd of people. Amy looks up from her lap to see him leave with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to-" Rouge tries to force her way to the table, but Knuckles holds her back. "Knuckles!"

"I think she needs to be alone for a minute.. give her some space.." He tells her.

"But-"

"Rouge..." Knuckles takes his girlfriend by the hands to completely face her. "I know you're only trying to be a good friend, but I think all Amy needs right now is to sit and think a little bit by herself."

Against all her will, Rouge nods slowly and sighs as Knuckles pulls her away from the table and onto the table to dance to get her mind clear.

"Is Amy alright?" Cream asks as Rouge and Knuckles walk by them.

Rouge shrugs. "Not really..."

Cream stops dancing with Tails to face her. "What's the matter? Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Well..." The bat hesitates to speak until, Cream moves closer up to her ear to whisper.

"Come on, tell me! We're all friends, right?"

**At the table with Amy...**

She sighs heavily as she mentally scolds herself from being so withdrawn and mean to Sonic just now.

_Why am I being so mean?_

_He was only worried about me, and I... pushed him away... Why?  
_

_All this stress of keeping this secret to myself is getting to me...  
_

_Argh!  
_

"Amy?"

Her head jerks up to see Shadow staring back at her with those deep, mysterious crimson eyes of his.

"S-Shadow?" She takes it upon herself to notice his attire. A black and red suit with a white undershirt, red stripped tie, and black shined up dress shoes.

He grins and gets a chair to sit down beside her. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"Oh, n-nothing.. Just thinking.."

"About?"

"You know what..."

"I see.." He knows full well what she's talking about without her even saying it. It's written all over her face. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I can't.. at least not right now.. I think he's getting irritated with me."

Shadow raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Where is he?"

Amy notices the bit of anger in his voice and almost doesn't answer his question. "Umm.. he walked off by himself.."

"He what? Just left you here?"

"Shadow, I told him to go.. I kinda yelled at him for him to leave me alone.."

_It was my fault..._

"Well, he shouldn't have just left you here alone when it's obvious that something is wrong with you! Even if you yelled at him!" Shadow said making her flinch.

"..." She doesn't speak or even look up to him now.

The black and red hedgehog stands to his feet. "Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go dance. I can't stand to see you like this, Amy.." He holds his hand for him to take.

"W-why?"

"It'll help you feel better, duh!"

Amy's hand twitches, but she doesn't lift it. "I don't know, Shadow.. I..."

"Oh, come on, fat ass! Or do I need a forklift to get you up from that chair!" Shadow says in a joking manner making Amy blush widely. Around them, she can feel pairs of eyes on the, because he's speaking loud enough for others to hear him.

"Oh, starting with the fat jokes, huh?"

He chuckles and holds his hand out again. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Hell yeah! Imma-"

_Ladies and gentlemen _

_ This here is another one for the steppers _

_ DJ Wayne Williams put the record on_

That familar song makes both Amy and Shadow look up to see the people on the dance getting in the groove with the song playing. Old memories flood back into their minds as they remember the last time they've heard this song.

"You remember this song, Sheldon?"

"Yeah.." Shadow smiles at the memory, but then frowns a bit. "It's a nice memory, but... it's in the past now.."

_Huh? Did Shadow sound sad for a minute there..?  
_

_Why?  
_

"Come on.. let's go.." Amy stands to her feet and rushes with Shadow to the dance floor.

**Meanwhile, by the buffet table...**

Sonic picks up another cup of wine and brings it up to his lips.

_Another drink._

_*Sighs*  
_

_I gotta numb this anger and... pain...  
_

"BRO!" Scourge pats heavily on Sonic's shoulder making him almost spill the dink on himself.

Sonic manages to catch it. "Damn, man!"

Scourge and Manic laugh as they watch their brother curse them out before calming himself down. "Sorry, about that one, bro, but you were wide open for that one!"

"Whatever.. what do you guys want?"

"Where's Amy?" Manic asks him first.

Sonic only shrugs. "I don't know. Still sitting at the table, I guess.. why?"

"Nothing, it's just.." Scourge starts to say. "We were just wondering what's up with her?"

"Yeah, everyone saying she's been acting weird lately." Manic continues for him. "So we were wondering if she's said anything about it to you yet."

"Ha! No, lately if I ask her anything, she gets all defensive and pushes me away!" Sonic says angrily as he faces away from the two.

"I just don't know what the hell is up with her... She's acting different... like she's hiding something from me.."

Scourge and Manic shake their heads. "Naw, I don't think it's anything like that. Look, bro. You and Amy have been together for how long? And have been through how much drama and hell?" He laughs a bit.

"I think she trusts and loves you enough to tell you about anything that's troubling her and on her mind. She just needs some time.."

_She needs some time?_

_How much more time until she tells me what's up with her?  
_

Sonic sighs and finishes the drink in his hand. "Maybe you're right.."

"Of course we are-"

"SILVER, THAT'S TOO MUCH FOOD! SAVE SOME FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE!" Blaze's voice.

Silver chuckles. "THIS IS NOT TOO MUCH! A MAN'S GOTTA EAT, BLAZE!"

**The guys look over to see Silver walking away from the buffet table with one single plate stacked high with cookies, cake, steak, mashed potatoes, and ect. Without him seeing, a bit of his mashed potatoes falls under his feet causing him to slip dropping all of his food on the floor and himself...  
**

"Oh my God..." Blaze places hand over her face. "Silver!"

Silver looks up at her through the mashed potatoes on his face. "I'm sorry?"

_*HAHAHAHAHA*_

"Now, he's eating like Amy." Manic comments with a laugh getting Scourge as well as Sonic to share in the joke as well.

"Well, we should go help him! See you around, bro!" Manic waves and walks off to go help Silver clean up his mess. Scourge soon follows after him.

"See ya, bro!"

"Yeah... see ya." Sonic mutters under his breath.

"But hey, you might wanna slow down on those drinks!" That's the last line Sonic hears his brother's yell to him before they melt in with the crowd around them.

Sonic only rolls his eyes and picks up another cup filled to the brim with fine wine. "Yeah, yeah.."

A girlish giggle from behind him. "Your brother may be right, you know!"

"Huh?"

Staci slowly walks up and stands right in front of him to fold her arms over her chest. His eyes look her up and down seeing her personally chosen outfit.

A revealing red, cocktail dress with the front cut in the v-shape giving a view of her chest and the back out showing herself even more, deep, red colored heels, and a white pearled necklace. Her make up consists of red eye shadow, a reddish, pink blush on her cheeks, and red lipstick on her lips.

"You don't want to get drunk and pass out when the party is just getting good, now do you?"

Sonic slowly shakes his head. "That's not going to happen.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know." He answer her. "Still sitting at our table..."

Staci frowns. "Oh. Well shouldn't she be here with you?"

"She is.. she's just.. acting strangely lately.." He tells her as he rubs his temples. The feeling of the wine starts to come up on him suddenly.

"She is?" Staci questions. "Then did I see her get up to go dance with another gentleman not too long ago?"

"What was that?"

_Happy people _

_ (yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_ Keeps the world turning, turning, turning _

_ Oh I believe that, happy people _

_(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)_

_ Keep us dancing, dancing, dancing_

Only now, Sonic realizes what song is playing as he looks toward their table to see Amy gone from her seat. Staci eyes him intently watching his every move enjoying every minute of it. Frantically, Sonic's eyes can the room until his eyes finally land on the dance floor to see Amy and Shadow dancing together.

"What the fuck?"

'I thought she said she was too tired to dance!'

Staci smirks in satisfaction of his reaction and slowly walks up behind him. "Since she seems to be busy, why don't you dance with me instead?"

_Step to the left, step to the right _

_Spin around and bring it down tonight _

_Bring it on up, move in close _

_Let me see you and your partner stroll_

Sonic hears her question as she watches Amy dip down close to Shadow's body as his hands hold loosely around her hips. She slowly rises to feet to face him as they continue to dance to the beat. Anger and jealously wells up inside of him.

He watches as a smile creeps on on her face as she looks Shadow in the eyes.

'So she can smile and dance with him and not me? After I was so worried about her? Trying to get her to tell me what's wrong with her?'

Staci tilts her head. "Sonic? My offer still stands..."

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonic quickly grabs Staci's hand and leads her to the dance floor as the song starts to come to an end.

**Across the room...  
**

**[.On the Dance floor.]  
**

**With Amy and Shadow on the dance floor, the two separate to stop and catch their breathes...**

"That- was- fun!" Amy says with a happy smile.**  
**

Shadow nods agreeingly. "Yeah, it was! Wanna go for another one?"

"Sure!" She takes his hands as the DJ starts a new song for them.

This time, it's a slow song.

_If you've ever kept a secret_  
_ From the one you love_  
_ This is what it feels like_

Amy's body suddenly freezes as those words ring throughout her whole body. Shadow notices her movements suddenly stopping and looks down to check on her.

"Amy, are you alright?"

For a minute, she doesn't answer him. The feeling of guilt shoots throughout her mind.

"Amy?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah! I'm fine.." He takes her by the hand and continues their dance in the middle of the floor.

'Just fine...'

_If you thought that I was perfect_  
_ Boy you were wrong_  
_ I'm far from that_  
_ There's one thing that I've done to you_  
_ That I regret and_  
_ Look I know it's no excuse but_  
_ I'm only human and young at that_  
_ And I'm gonna make mistakes_  
_ And hope you understand_

'This song! I've never heard it before, but.. why is it playing now? I was just starting to feel better too...'

'If I only told Sonic earlier about me being pregnant... Then maybe I wouldn't be feeling so horrible right now.'

'Why did I choose to keep it from him for so long?'

Amy slowly moves and barely as any rhythm as her own personal thoughts begin to swarm her head. Shadow worriedly looks down at her wondering what could be wrong with her now.

G_uess I've been waitin for the stars to align_  
_ There's no perfect time_  
_ I gotta tell him the truth_  
_ Cause it's hard to build the truth on a lie_  
_ And if that's what I want_  
_ I gotta tell him the truth_

_Didn't see it comin  
Wasn't on purpose  
Baby I promise  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Will you forgive me  
You didn't deserve this  
I know it wasn't worth it_

As the song continues, Amy tries to fight back the tears from spilling from her eyes. Every word the song is saying seems to connect to her situation.

'I'm here dancing with Shadow after Sonic asked me... he even asked if I was hungry or if I wanted to be carried back to our room...'

A tear falls from her face.

'I pushed him away! Just told him to go away and leave me alone when I really needed him by my side! How stupid of me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

'No more lying and saying I'm fine, when I'm really not! I can't do it anymore! I just... can't. I wont.'

Shadow stops their dance to look into her face. "Amy!" He starts to shake her when she doesn't even respond.

_Tell him the truth_  
_ (that's what I gotta do)_  
_ Tell him the truth_  
_ (but not now ooh)_

'It's time I stop hiding and pushing Sonic away... I need to tell him... everything... I need to tell him-'

Amy looks up to Shadow with tears falling from her face and her bottom lip quivering.

'The truth.'

"S-shadow?" She says his name in a shaky voice.

"What is it, Amy? Why are you crying..."

"I want to tell Sonic now."

"About-"

"Yes, I think he really ought to know about it now. Thanks for helping me feel better though." She tells him kindly, but still full of tears. At first, he seems a little disappointed with her suddenly going to leave, but understands.

Shadow smiles softly at her and pulls her into a hug. "No problem.. Rose.."

Amy smiles as she rests her head on his chest. For a minute, she closes her eyes and then reopens them to see something she hadn't expected to see.

'Is that Sonic... with Staci? What is he doing with her?'

There they were. Dancing closely hand in hand with their bodies barely apart from one another. Staci's head rests on Sonic's chest as they smoothly dance to the song completely oblivious of Amy watching them.

'He...'

"Amy, what are you looking at?" Shadow asks in looks in the direction Amy's eyes were. "What the hell is he doing?"

Shadow growls lowly and lets go of Amy to begin storming his way over there. Luckily, Amy grabs his arm to pull him back from doing so.

"No, no, Shadow! Stop! It's my fault! Don't!" Amy tries to stop him, but he refuses.

"NO, HE'S DANCING WITH SOME SLUT WHEN HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH YOU!"

"WELL, I'M DANCING WITH YOU!"

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING! WE ALL KNOW EACH OTHER! SHE'S JUST SOME WHORE WORKING HERE! ONE THAT WE JUST MET A FEW FUCKING DAYS AGO!" Shadow yells.

**By now, everyone around them on the dance floor were staring at them. Even Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, and the rest of them...**

"What's going on?" Cream asks quietly.

Rouge puts on a serious face. "Nothing good from the looks of it.."

**A little ways across from them...**

Sonic stops his dance with Staci to notice them from afar. "Is that Amy?"

"What is she-"

Staci pulls his face away from the scene and back onto her. "They're not important right now, pay attention to me!"

**Back with Amy and Shadow...**

With an embarrassed flush on her face, Amy shakes her head. "Shadow... calm the hell down.. everyone is staring."

"Don't you think I know that?" He asks with his eyes locked on Sonic's looking back at him. "He's dead.."

"Shadow, wait!" With all her might, Amy pulls him back. "Would you calm down for a second? They're just dancing, okay! It's not like they're making out or-"

Just as she's talking to Shadow, someone from behind roughly bumps into them. This movement causes Amy to be pushed forward and into Shadow's chest where their lips unexpectedly touch.

"Aaah!"

**With Sonic and Staci...**

"Let me go, Staci. I have to see what Amy and Shadow are yelling about!" Sonic tells her before prying her fingers off of him.

Staci pleads with him. "But-"

"Enough!" He pushes the girl away and turns his eyes back to the scene with Amy and Shadow. It's just in time to see the two pushed together into a kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

**Back with Amy and Shadow again...**

In a hurry, the two separate and look for the source of the little accidental kiss. Her eyes land on a familar wolf smirking as he walks by them and into the crowd.

"GABE!" Amy screams at him, but for some unknown reason, he continues walking away without ever looking back.

"Gabe? The one we met at the airport?" Shadow remembers the name.

Amy slowly nods. "Yeah... wonder why he didn't hear me when I called him... weird..."

"Mmph! Well, don't look now.." Shadow says all of a sudden.

"At what?"

"Sonic.." Shadow sighs heavily and folds his arms.

"W-what?" She slowly turns around and is alarmed by what he sees.

_H-he saw... but it was an accident...  
_

_Oh no...  
_

Amy sees the angry look in Sonic's eyes as he balls up his fist and bares his fangs.

_Tell him the truth_  
_ (that's what I gotta do)_  
_ Tell him the truth_  
_ (but not now ooh)_

'How can I tell him the truth now... when he's... even more angry at me than before! I can't...'

* * *

**End~**

**Hope you liked it, and it renewed your interest in the story, ^.^  
**

_**[Songs used: **_

_**'Take it to the Head' by DJ Khaled, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne, & Chris Brown  
**_

_**'Happy People' by R Kelly  
**_

**_'Tell Him the Truth' by Keri Hilson]_  
**

**Now, as for the ideas I was given, I used some of them in this chapter as well as my own, and I still plan to use the unused ones later on in the story, so don't worry if you don't see yours right now._  
_**

**Oh! And one more thing! I've come up with another story that I would like to name, "Beautiful Mistake". It's a song by Keri Hilson, and it inspired me to make another, but I don't know what couple to use... SonicXAmy, ShadowXAmy, or RougeXKnuckles.**

******Care to vote and choose on it? **(P.S. If you listen to the song, it should be easier to pick)  


**READ/REVIEW or COMMENT or whatever it's called now.**

**Peace!~  
**


	6. Fights & Confessions

**OMG! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story! C;  
**

**I really didn't think that many people read and love this story that much, thanks so much~  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter~!  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Fights & Confessions  
**

* * *

**The same night...**

_This is all my fault... all my fault... all my fault... all my fault..._

_If I had only told him the truth sooner!  
_

_God, why am I so stupid?  
_

_I have to fix this before it's too late-  
_

Amy slowly begins to walk away from Shadow as she watches Sonic clench his fist and bare his teeth in their direction. "S-sonic?"

"Rose?" Shadow places a hand on her shoulder stopping her from going any further.

"Huh?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to him.. looks like a fight is coming my way."

She completely turns to face him. "What? A fight? No-"

Without another word, Shadow pushes her to the side for her own safety just as Sonic shoves his way through the crowd of people in his way leaving Staci behind. The surrounding people in the building grow quiet and the music immediately stops as the two men face each other.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!" Sonic says angrily as his whole body radiates his anger from deep inside.

Shadow only scoffs and keeps his cool. "And for what?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yells making many of the people in the crowd flinch in fright. They all step back and created a large ring or circle in the middle of the dance floor like they're in some type of underground fight club.

The blue hedgehog cracks his knuckles as his rival just stands there with his arms folded.

"I'm not going to fight you." Shadow said coolly.

"Good! Makes it easier for me!" Sonic begins to dash his way in his direction in a blind fury. Just before he can even reach him, Amy stands in his way with tears flooding down her face and her arms outstretched.

"STOP IT!"

"Amy..." He growls his name. "MOVE!"

_WHY THE HELL IS SHE DEFENDING HIM?_

"NO! I WONT LET YOU AND HIM FIGHT LIKE THIS!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO ABOUT ME!" She yells back at him. Slowly, she lowers her arms and starts to walk toward him.

"Just please.. listen to me."

Sonic remains silent. He only glares at the both of them as the surrounding people look on. Briefly, he looks down to the floor and then back up to reveal his eyes were no longer the same.

"H-huh?" Amy is a bit startled by this.

_What's wrong with his eyes?_

_Why are they turning white like that...  
_

_Like a-  
_

"Sonic, are you okay? Please say something..." The frightened pink hedgehog asks as she walks even closer to him.

Shadow steps a little closer behind her. He senses something very wrong coming from Sonic. "AMY WAIT! DON'T! HE'S BEYOND TALKING RIGHT NOW!"

"DAMN RIGHT..." Sonic snarls at him as an aura of darkness surrounding his entire body.

Amy continues walking toward him. "Shadow... It's okay, I can explain everything, and he'll-"

"AMY, STOP!" Shadow yells again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Sonic's hard eyes dart to hers, and in one quick motion he pushes her to the side making her fall on her back to the floor. Amy lets out a shriek of pain as her hands wrap around her stomach.

_Our baby!_

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"S-sonic.. why did y-you..."

Looking up from her position, she sees his eyes are completely whited out and his blue fur is a dark, glowing navy color.

_ He looks so unfamiliar, so scary... so evil... I've never seen him so-_

_Angry! Furious!  
_

_And it's all my fault...  
_

"SONIC!"

The now darkened blue hedgehog looks sharply away from Amy and up to Shadow with his flared, crimson eyes staring back at him.

"What?"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUSH HER LIKE THAT! IF YOU WANNA HURT SOMEBODY, COME ON AND GET ME, YOU LOW LIFE!"

Sonic's face twitches a bit to what Shadow just called him. "Did you call me... a low life? You're mistake."

"SONIC, WAIT!" Amy screams his name as she watches his knuckles crack somewhat loudly.

He interrupts her with a single, hard glance at her. "Pay attention, Amy... watch while I teach your fucking lover a lesson!"

Amy, still on the ground, shakes her head in shock. "W-what? He's not my-"

"SHUT UP! AND STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING BAD ASS, YOU LOW LIFE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DRUNK AND JEALOUS THAT YOU HURT YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND WHILE TRYING TO GET AT ME! CALM YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN, AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY!" Shadow slams his foot down on the ground making a big hole shaking the whole room.

Sonic scoffs and holds up his fists. "It's fucking too late for that."

"I see.. I have no choice.. you've gone too far now."

"I can say the same about you."

Across from him, Shadow sighs heavily and looks to Amy picking herself up from the ground along with some help from people nearby. Her hand is placed tightly around her stomach, a frightened look on her face, and tears rolling down her face.

Anger wells up inside of him as he grips his fists. The same dark aura that Sonic has begins to surround Shadow's body as well. "You bastard... I'll kill you for hurting them!"

"Them? What are you-!"

In an instance, Shadow is facing Sonic and throws a punch his way. Without even flinching, Sonic dodges him and continues to do so as a series of punches come his way. He ducks and weaves around Shadow's fist and smirks in his face as he does.

"Your attacks are all talk with no action, you idiot!" Sonic snarls and punches Shadow straight in the gut pushing him back onto the floor.

The red and black hedgehog spits up some blood on the white floor causing a few girls to scream in the surrounding crowd.

"Well then, I wont hold back anymore!"

Shadow jumps to his feet and charges toward Sonic driving his fist into his shoulder and hears a loud crack as the bone nearly snaps in place. Sonic lets out a painful grunt and pushes Shadow back while holding his shoulder.**  
**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You asked for it!" Shadow spits out a bit of blood accumulating in his mouth as he blocks Sonic's foot from kicking him down. He grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the floor. His knee sits on his neck giving him no room to breathe. Using both hands, he replaces his knee with his hands on Sonic's neck.

"Ak- ak- ak!" Sonic struggles to speak as his eyes flare at Shadow looking back at him.

"Not too much to say, huh?" Shadow smiles grimly as he squeezes his hands a bit tighter.

The blue hedgehog narrows his eyes. "..."

Sonic grabs both of Shadow's arms and pries his arms from his neck. His hard fist connects with Shadow's face punching him back off of him. A large bluish, purple bruise begins to form there. Quickly, Sonic gets to his feet as Shadow does the same.

Sonic smirks and grabs both his fists. "Nice try!" He twists Shadow's wrists getting a pained yelp outta him before knocking him to the ground with a great force. Shadow bring his arms up to him as he feels them to be a bit tender.

"Dammit.." With all his strength he picks himself up. He's breathing heavily as blood drips out of his mouth.

"Finished?" In front of him, Sonic is breathing the same way as he only has a few bruises and scrapes compared to Shadow.

"I'm not done yet."

Sonic grins and cracks his neck. "Good, cause I'm not done with the fucking bastard who was kissing all on my damn girlfriend!"

"S-stop it! Stop! Stoooooop!"

Amy covers her ears from the fighting happening right before her and everyone else.

_Make them stop!_

_He wont listen to me!  
_

_Please!  
_

_No one around them will help, because... they look so frighteningly strong... they're afraid to stop them...  
_

_Someone, just please-  
_

**Rouge, Cream, and the girls rush up behind Amy just as she cries uncontrollably...**

"Amy! What's going on?" The white bat hugs her from behind. "Why are Sonic and Shadow all beat up like that?"

"Why are they fighting? What happened?" Cream asks next.

Amy keeps on crying as Rouge pulls her into her arms and pats her back. "B-because of me! They wont stop!"

"Because of you?" Rouge repeats as she looks worriedly at the two males.

Amy nods her head and screams. "YES! JUST STOP THEM BEFORE THEY **REALLY** HURT EACH OTHER!"

"BRO! STOP IT!" Sonia screams at him from afar as they all watch him grab Shadow by his quills and headbutts him. Shadow stumbles back in an almost daze like state as blood trickles down his forehead.

"This is getting bad..." Sady and Christy have their hands over their mouths in pure surprise as they the blood spill from the both Sonic and Shadow.

"We have to get them to stop!" Blaze says with a load of concern for their well-being.

Cream shakes her head. "But we're too weak to stop them ourselves. If only the guys were here.."

"Ay!"

"What's going on?"

**Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, and the other guys finally show up right on time...**

Rouge turns to see them and has a look of relief on her face. "GO AND STOP THEM!"

"WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING FOR?" Scourge yells for an answer.

"AND WHY IS AMY CRYING?" Knuckles asks next.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY! JUST GO AND STOP THEM!" Sonia yells at them both. "AND HURRY IT UP!"

Without another word or question about it, Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, Spike, and Phoenix volunteer to go and break up the fight. Silver, Jason, and Tails stay behind with the girls consoling Amy.

Amy looks up from her tear soaked hands to see the guys going toward Sonic and Shadow still beating each other up on the dance floor in front of everyone.

_Please... stop them... _

**Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, and the others make their way through the onlooking crowd to see Shadow with Sonic on the ground holding his hands in front of his face blocking his kicks...  
**

"SHADOW, STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING HIM!"

The red and black hedgehog looks up to them with his eyes on fire. "HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON FOR PUSHING AMY AWAY LIKE HE DID!"

"Come on, Shadow. Sonic's drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Scourge tells him.

Shadow shakes his head. "Like hell he is! He knows full well what he's doing! Especially when he pushed Amy on the floor!" At that brief moment he stops to answer them, he stops his attacks on the blue hedgehog below him.

Peeking up at him, Sonic sees it as a free opportunity.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic grabs Shadow's legs, jumps up to his feet, and in one fell swoop, throws him into the nearby wall causing it to breakdown on impact. Shadow doesn't immediately get back up to his feet. The dark aura slowly fades away from his body. Seems like it knocked the wind out of him.

"BRO, CALM DOWN!" Scourge grabs onto his arm. "DON'T YOU SEE HE'S KNOCKED OUT ALREADY!"

"NO! AMY'S CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM, AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT! HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

Scourge shakes his head. "IT'S PROBABLY JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"YEAH, CALM DOWN, SO WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!" Manic speaks next trying to get him to listen.

Sonic shakes his head. "NO! THIS ISN'T OVER-"

_There's no use in trying to talk to him..._

From behind, Knuckles presses down on Sonic's pressure points on his necks. Almost instantly, Sonic eyes close as he falls forward for them to catch him before he hits the ground. The darkness that was previously surrounding him slowly disappears.

"He'll be knocked out for a while.. hopefully long enough for us to get him back to the room!" Knuckles tells the guys and the points to Shadow.

"Go help him up, so we can get outta here before security shows up!"

"Right!" Phoenix and Spike rush to go check on and pick him up while Knuckles carries the unconscious blue hedgehog on his back and signals for the girls to follow them.

**Struggling, the guys carry Sonic and Shadow out of the building to a place where they can calm down. Right behind them, the girls quickly follow as everyone stares after them. In the crowd, Staci smiles with amusement as a familar person steps up behind her...**

"That was quite interesting.."

Turning around, Staci smiles. "Oh, Dr. Hunchkin! Do I sense another session coming your way? A _private _one?" She giggles.

Dr. Hunchkin smiles mischievously. "Why.. of course my dear..."

The two women share a laugh. Staci feels an hand on her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Gabe! You did nicely."

"Ummm... yeah.." Gabe has a worried look on his face. "I thought you said that this would be funny."

"It was! Didn't you see how they were fighting? He pushed her!" Staci giggles loudly and holds her stomach. However, he does not share her amusement.

He shakes his head. "Yeah, I didn't think it would get out of control like that.. but clearly you knew!"

She rolls her eyes. "Duh! Or I wouldn't have suggested that you bump into her like that while I handled old blue boy! I thought you had fun messing with other couples like that!"

"I do, but.. you took this one too far!" He turns to leave pushing her off.

"GABE!" Staci yells after him. As she tries to follow him, Dr. Hunchkin stops her.

"Just leave him alone.. He'll cool off later." The doctor tells her with a small grin.

As everyone in the building share their own thoughts on what just happened, a scream comes from the front of the room.

Mrs. Long grabs the microphone and yells. "WAAAAAAAAHH HAPPENED IN HERE?"

**A bit later...**

**[.In Amy and Sonic's Cabin.]**

**Knuckles, Scourge, and Manic** **bust through the wooden door with the struggling Sonic in their grips. He woke up while they were dragging him through the lodge. He pushes and yells for them to let him go, but they know better.**

Scourge and Manic hold him down on the bed. Finding nearby blankets, the easily turn them into ropes and use them restrain Sonic's arms and legs to the bed.

All three of them step back to watch as Sonic struggles to break free from his bonds. Luckily, his injuries render him pretty weak. Too weak to break them.

"TAKE THESE DAMN THINGS OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry, can't do that, buddy!" Knuckles says with smile.

Sonic growls. "AND WHY NOT?"

"Cause you're just gonna go and try to find Shadow to fight some more." Scourge shakes his head. Shadow was taken to his own cabin with Christy. Phoenix and Spike had carried him there and had Christy to unlock the door for them.

"You need to sleep all of this anger off."

"GAAH! LET ME GO!"

His brother continues to beg them to let him free of his bondage.

"Reminding me of The Exorcist.." Manic shivers as he remembers the movie.

Knuckles sighs and walks over to Sonic's bed. "Sonic, you know you're my best friend, right?"

Sonic immediately stops struggling and looks up to him. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"And you know that I only wants what's best for you..."

The blue hedgehog gives him a blank stare. "Knuckles, what the fuck are you saying?"

Without responding, Knuckles pulls back his fist and knocks Sonic right in the face making sure it's hard enough to knock him out.

"Damn..." Manic sees his brother fall back on the pillow on the bed. "He's out cold."

"Yeah, and probably till morning!" Knuckles holds his fist as it aches a bit from hitting him so hard. "Let's go.. I'm beat!"

**The three males walk out of the bedroom and shut the door behind them...**

"Well, that was a surprise for tonight!" Scourge yawns tiredly.

Manic agrees. "Yeah.. why were they fighting again?"

"Mmm... I think it was over Amy..." His brother remembers. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Rouge took her to our cabin, so I'll be staying here to watch over Sonic." Knuckles explains to them.

_And what a long night it shall be!_

**[.Next Door - In Rouge and Knuckle's Cabin.]**

**Rouge lays Amy, still in tears, on her bed. She pulls her heels off and covers her with blankets over her frail body. She sits down beside her on the bed and pats her head...****  
**

"There, there, no more crying Amy.."

"..."**  
**

"Amy, come on talk to me. What happened?"

The pink female manages to quiet herself enough to speak. Her voice is kinda low at first, but it gradually becomes louder.

"I-I was dancing with Shadow when.. I realized that I needed to tell Sonic that I'm.. pregnant and I told Shadow that. I had turned to go find him, and... he was dancing with Staci.. I started to cry, and then Shadow saw him too! He was about to go do something about it, when Gabe bumped into me and pushes me onto Shadow... and we kissed.."

"Mmm..."

"Sonic saw that.. but it was an accident! He wouldn't listen to me! He was so angry!" Amy starts to cry again as Rouge shakes her head and lays her down.

"It's my fault that happened! All my stupid fault! If I had just told him the truth, none of that would have happened! I have to tell him. I have to... or-"

Rouge puts her finger over her friend's mouth to stop her from talking any further. "That's enough for tonight, you need some sleep."

The tired pink hedgehog nods lowly and lays her head on the pillow. "And Rouge... he pushed me away when I tried to stop him.. he pushed me..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it.. You want to visit Dr. Lupe tomorrow to check to see if everything's alright?"

Amy nods. "Yes..."

"Okay, now you go ahead and get some sleep. I'm sure Sonic and Shadow are doing the same..."

_Maybe we should visit that counselor too... m__aybe she can fix all of this.  
_

_I can only hope...  
_

* * *

**The next morning...**

Sonic slowly wakes up from his sleep to see a ceiling fan on above him. His vision is a little shaky as his head starts to pound.

_Argh, my head is killing me!_

His hand reaches to hold his head, but his restraints prevent him from doing so.

"What the- KNUCKLES!"

"Would you quit yelling? I'm right here!" The red enchidna comes walking out of the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Knuckles shrugs. "Had to use it."

"What? Oh, whatever! Can you get this shit off my arms and legs, so I can get up?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you still homicidal?"

Sonic frowns. "Just get this the hell off of me. I'm about to throw up!"

"Say no more." Putting down his tooth brush, Knuckles quickly frees Sonic and watches the hedgehog race to the bathroom. In a few seconds, he hears the sounds of throwing up and the toilet flushing. Chuckling a bit, he picks up his tooth brush and resumes brushing his teeth. In the bathroom still, he hears now the sound of shuffling around and items moving.

"Where the hell is my tooth brush?" Sonic asks as he steps out of the bathroom to see it in Knuckles hands.

Knuckles looks down at it and smiles back up at him. "Ummm.. you can have it.. back?"

"You know what? Keep it." Sonic said to him before walking to his head to drop down on it. He holds his head in his hands and stares at the floor.

"My head is killing me..."

Knuckles laughs. "It should be! You were drunk out of your mind last night!"

"Mmm.. yeah, and that fight did me in pretty good." Sonic remembers that night very vividly.

"You remember everything that happened?"

"Yeah, how's Shadow?"

"He's awake... not moving so much, but he's awake." Knuckles tells him.

"Mmm.." Is Sonic's response as he holds up his head. "I assume with you here, that Rouge must be with Amy in her cabin."

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sonic nods his head without looking up. "Yes."

"Come on, man. You know you have to."

"Why? So she can lie to me again?"

Knuckles folds his arms. "She's not lying."

"How do you know?"

"She isn't the one to lie about anything, and you should be the one to know that!"

Sonic shakes his head with a weary smile. "Yeah, right. I don't **anything** anymore."

_She's been acting so strange lately and now this?_

Seeing him a bit down, Knuckles takes a seat beside him on the bed and pats his back. "Just please go. That counselor or whatever has offered to see the both of you today. Just go. It'll be good for you two. Give you a chance to talk about all of this."

"Ughhh..." Thinking about it, Sonic can't think of anything better to do. "Fine.."

"Good. Cause if you had said no, Rouge would have wanted me to drag you there!" Knuckles jumps up with a chuckle. "Now, get dressed!"

"Yeah, yeah.." With his heavy body, Sonic stands up to his feet and yawns. His headache and hangover has subsided quite a bit. "Where's Amy now?"

"She's in Doctor's Lupe office." Knuckles answers him.

_The doctor's office again?  
_

_For what? She was the one that got hurt!  
_

**[.Across the Lodge- Dr. Lupe's Office.]  
**

**Amy is helped off of the examination table by Dr. Lupe's hand...  
**

"Thank-you." She says to the woman. Today, she's wearing a pale yellow dress, a small jacket with fur on the hood, white tights, and yellow snow boots to match.

"You're welcome, dear." Dr. Lupe smiles. "I'm sure you're glad to know that the baby is alright!"

Amy nods. "Yes, I am. Thank-you so much."

"Yes..."

"I should be going now.." Amy turns to the door, but is stopped. "I have somewhere else I need to get to."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To... ummm.. have a visit with Dr. Hunchkin.. with Sonic."

Dr. Lupe's face changes from a soft one to a serious one. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

_I know..._

_I hate that woman too, but-  
_

_It might be the only way Sonic will talk to me. I'm sure he doesn't right now... He wouldn't even listen to me last night...  
_

"My friends said that we should try to talk all of this mess out with her. You remember what happened last night at the banquet don't you?"

Dr. Lupe turns her back to her to think. "Yes, I saw him push you and start fighting with that other gentleman you were with. I remember seeing him the night you fainted too."

"Yes..."

"Why did they start fighting like that?"

**Amy sighs heavily as she begins to explain what happened to cause all of what occurred yesterday night...**

"You kept it from him?" Dr. Lupe asks with a scolding. "I told you to tell him soon!"

"I know, but... I got scared.."

"Why? For what? He's your boyfriend, is he not?"

"I don't know..." Amy looks down at the tiled floor. "I was too scared.. and that's a stupid reason.."

She hears the doctor sigh. "No, it's not, but... you really should have thought about the consequences of your actions. You have no choice, but to tell him now. I hope that you do before anything else bad happens."

Amy looks up and nods her head reassuringly. "I-I will!" All of a sudden, she receives a text on her cell phone.

**Sonic- I'm rite outside**

**Amy- kay...**

**Sonic- Mhm  
**

Her eyes look to the door then back at the doctor. "H-he's outside..."

"Alright." Dr. Lupe sighs and turns around. "you can go now."

"Okay.. I'll see you later."

"Listen to my advice, Amy. Do not visit Dr. Hunchkin." Are Dr. Lupe's last words to Amy as she walks out of the door.

"Okay.."

_But I have to..._

**Outside the door, Amy jumps in surprise to see Sonic standing right beside the door with his arms folded and his eyes glued to the wall in front of him. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black winter jacket, blue jeans, and white Vans.  
**

"S-Sonic?" She says his name in an almost quiet voice.

He leans his body up from the wall and walks away from her. "Come on."

_He sounds so... cold..._

"Okay.." Amy follows slowly behind him, and eventually is walking beside him down the hall. While on their way to the counselor's office, the two share no words at all. The trip is filled with a complete silence.

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

_Is he really that angry with me?  
_

_I have to say something!  
_

Breathing deeply, she opens her mouth. "Sonic?"

"What?"

"Ummm... do you want to skip the meeting with Dr. Hunchkin and just talk about this ourselves?"

"It's too late for that."

"Why?"

"Cause we're here." Sonic said as he feels Amy bump into him from behind. In front of them is the large, oak door with the name 'Dr. Hunchkin' in golden letters.

"S-sorry.." She lowers her head and apologies.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here... like Dr. Lupe said._

Sonic shrugs and pushes open the door to walk inside. "Whatever.."

**With a sad look on her face, Amy follows after him and closes the door behind her. In the office, she finds Dr. Hunchkin sitting at her desk and Sonic sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her...  
**

"Aah, there you are! Why don't you come take a seat, so we can get started?" Dr. Hunchkin beckons her to take a seat which she does.

Sonic leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath. "..."

"..." Amy looks out of the corner of his eye at him and sighs.

_He looks almost as emotionless as Shadow does when he gets angry..._

_This is not good...  
_

"So I think we all know why we're here today!" Dr. Hunchkin breaks the silence. "So tell, Amy, how did all of this start?"

"Huh? Oh.. umm... lately, I've just been... kinda of... out of whack, and I didn't want to be a burden on anyone else or Sonic, so I just kept to myself!"

Beside her, Sonic scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Interesting, continue with what happened last night."

"Well, Sonic had asked me if I wanted to go back to our room... I think.. but I said no, and kinda yelled at him and told him to leave me alone... He did, and left me alone at our table. That's when Shadow walked over to me and offered to cheer me up. I got up to dance with him for a while until I saw Sonic dancing with Stella...

I was just about to walk over to them to see why he was with her, when Shadow said he was going too. He looked pretty angry, so I had to stop him. When I was trying to do so, someone bumped into me and made me kiss Shadow by mistake. Sonic saw and... it all went from there."

Amy gives her a short summary to not waste any time.

"Aah, I see.. so you were cheating on him?"

"WHAT? NO! WHY ARE YOU SAYING I'M CHEATING! EVEN IF THAT WAS TRUE, SONIC CHEATED ON ME TOO, SO SHOULDN'T YOU BE YELLING AT HIM TOO?"

Sonic sighs heavily. "Oh, try to flip this on **me** why don't ya?"

"I-I was just making a point..."

"That happened a while ago, and Sonic and you two have made up since then, right?"Dr. Hunchkin shakes her head. "Besides.. you still kissed this 'Shadow' person, did you not?"

"Yes, but-" Amy starts to say.

"You're in a serious relationship with "Sonic here, but you're playing around with him and this other fellow like it's some sort of game! Like some whore."

"WHAT? I AM..." Amy calms her voice down and slumps back into her seat. "I am not! Shadow's just my close friend and that's it! I was just trying to cheer myself up!"

"CLOSE? THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT! IS SHADOW THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN CHEER YOU UP? AND ME, YOUR BOYFRIEND, COULDN'T DO THAT FOR YOU?"

"Of course you can! I just-"

"Then why were you with Shadow! Why the hell did you kiss him?" Sonic asks her all of sudden with the same angry, raised tone of voice he had last night. He doesn't believe her.

"I TOLD YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! GABE BUMPED INTO ME PUSHING ME ONTO SHADOW!" Amy yells at him.

"Wait, Gabe? Oh, so you're messing around with him too, huh?"

"What? No!" Amy says confusedly. "He just happened to be there!"

"Oh, yeah right! And he 'happened' to be with you while the rest of us were on the slopes riding the other day? Would you mind telling me why you've been acting so weird lately ever since that visit with that doctor the day you passed out? And about the trip today! I know you aren't hurt, cause I didn't push you that hard, so tell me!"

"I..."

"Is there a reason for all of this, Miss Rose?" Dr. Hunchkin asks. "It **is** all your fault...after all."

_She's just making it worse!_

"Mine..?" Amy looks down at her hands. "Ummm..."

_What can I say?_

_The truth?  
_

_But-  
_

"Are you hiding something? Lying even?"

"I..."

"What are you hiding from me, Amy? Come on and tell me before I get up and leave you..."

"..." Her lips don't move at all. She remains still in her chair.

"Fine, if you still don't wanna tell me then I'm out!" Sonic jumps up from his seat and heads for the door.

"SONIC, WAIT!"

_He's still walking away!  
_

_I have to tell him now or he'll leave!_

"I'M PREGNANT!"

**The whole room goes so quiet they can hear Dr. Hunchkin's pen drop as it hits her desk...**

Sonic is frozen in his steps. "You're what?"

"I'm p-pregnant!" Amy says again as she stumbles up from her seat. "That's why I've been acting strange lately! That's what Dr. Lupe told me the day I passed out... and today... I went to check to see if the baby was okay..."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... but it's the truth..."

Sonic turns around to face her. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN YOU FOUND OUT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS SCARED!" Amy screams as she holds her heads down in her hand crying. "I'M S-SORRY!"

"Why?"

"I don't know.."

Sonic gets even more irritated by her answer. "Who else knows you're pregnant?"

"What?"

"WHO ELSE KNEW YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT BEFORE ME?"

Amy flinches and looks away from his hard gaze. "Stella."

"Who else?"

"R-rouge..."

"And?"

Amy shakes her head and holds back her tears. "S-s-shadow!"

"WHAT! WHY HIM?" Sonic becomes enraged. "WHY NOT ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW! HE WAS EASIER TO TALK TO ABOUT IT!"

He shakes his head. "WHAT? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND YOU GO TO HIM BEFORE ME? WHAT, HE'S THE FATHER OF **YOUR** BABY INSTEAD OF ME?"

"..."

"AM I RIGHT? IS IT REALLY HIS BABY? IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND HIM MORE THAN ME LATELY? WHY YOU WERE DANCING WITH HIM LAST NIGHT AND KISSED HIM?"

"NO! HE'S NOT! THAT'S NOT IT! JUST LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!"

"I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO FUCKING TELL ME THE TRUTH A WHILE AGO AND THAT CHANCE IS GONE!"

"BUT I AM-"

Sonic grips his fists. "Leave me alone to think, okay!" He lowers his voice, but it doesn't help that he's still sounding irritated and angry at the moment.

"Sonic, just let me explain! I'm telling you the truth-" Amy grabs his hand stopping him from leaving the room. All of sudden, she starts to hear him chuckle.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Maybe that Dr. Hunchkin was right.." Sonic laughs a bit more, but it's not of joy. It's of bitterness.

Amy steps back from him with a worried look on her face afraid to ask, "Right about what?"

"You're a lying whore."

"What? W-why would you say that to me?"

"Oh, come on! You flirt around with me **and** Shadow, Amy! And don't say you don't, cause you do! Constantly making me jealous seeing you play around him! Remember, you even dated him while we were apart knowing how I would feel cause of the past we had together! We always fought over you, but **I** was the one that got you.. you're supposed to be mine only, but... somehow he still manages to get with you!"

"No, he-"

Sonic shakes his head and starts again. "And you let him! Even now, we're supposed to be back together again, and you still flirt and play around with him like you used to. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but those types of girls are called-"

"Two-timers, cheaters, or whores." Dr. Hunchkin answers for him making Amy glare at her before turning back to Sonic.

"Exactly." Sonic said as his body stiffens and he faces away from Amy. "Now, let me go!"

She immediately lets go of his arm. "B-but..."

"Goodbye..." He walks out of the doctor's and slams it hard as he leaves. Amy is left behind with Dr. Hunchkin who watches her curiously.

"He left.. me..." Amy falls to her knees on the floor and starts to bawl out crying. "N-NO! C-COME BACK! I'M NOT LYING! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! I'M NOT..."

_Why is this happening?  
_

_ Just a week before, we were all so excited about this trip, and now..._

_Why..._

_*Sobs*  
_

___I knew we shouldn't have come here!_

* * *

**End~ HA, BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN, LOL, ^.^  
**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, and I didn't disappoint any of you either, xD  
**

**I really don't have anything else to say at this point, so...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	7. Confusion

**First, thanks to all the lovely reviewers (new and old), but whoaaaaa! I didn't really expect you all to react the way you did. Dang... you guys are kinda harsh, huh? Mean even, xD But it's kinda understandable... but things are not as always as they appear...  
**

**Trust me... there is a perfectly good explanation for all of what happened in the last chapter as you will see right now. I did this quick (okay, maybe not that quick...) update, so no one else would become so angry and confused, xD  
**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
**

** Read on!  
**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - Confusion  
**

* * *

Walking down the hallway now is a familiar blue hedgehog who had been previously in Dr. Hunchkin's room with Amy. He has on the same clothes and walking the same way Sonic would. Most people at first glance would recognize him as that person, but in fact, he's someone completely different. He seems to be looking a bit nervous and antsy from the situation he'd just left. From left to right, his eyes are scanning the hallway in search of someone in particular.

_Where is she?  
_

_She said if I do this, she'll-  
_

The hedgehog continues to walk down the hall and soon approaches a corner. He hears a door shut and stepping out in front of him is a blonde hedgehog with sky blue eyes and wearing the Lodge's uniform.

"Taylor?" She questions him unsure of the male's name or his intentions. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Where the hell were you?" The blue hedgehog right in front of her is a very close look alike to Sonic. The same height, blue quills, and body type. Amazingly, he can even pass as a twin brother. The only thing different about him is that he has a slightly darker green eyes and his quills are a little bit more rougher around the edges.

It happens to be that Taylor works at the Lodge along with Staci. Luckily, no one knows that someone like him is working at the Lodge. The reason being is because he's not seen as much to the visitors at the Lodge. Mostly, only other employees see him around working.

His job is loading and unloading trucks as they deliver equipment, foods, and supplies for the building.

Staci crosses her arms and shows to be holding a walkie talkie in her right hand. "Oh don't give me that! You knew where I was! Old Sonic boy fell asleep on the bed while he was still blabbering on and on about his stupid girlfriend!"

"Yeah, probably from all the alcohol you shoved down his throat!"

"QUIET!" She quickly tells him. "Or you'll wake him up!"

"Whatever..." He sigh heavily. "That was crazy! You didn't tell me that things would go that route in that counselor's room!"

Staci laughs coldly. "I know right! Me either! But it went better than I expected to go! She was really balling wasn't she? You're a very good actor, Taylor!"

The blue male looks at her with a hint of disgust before shaking his head. "Uh huh... haha... yeah.."

_Is she really laughing about this? What a cold bitch..._

_That girl was seriously crying!  
_

_I feel bad for even agreeing to do all of this.  
_

_Damn, what have I gotten myself into?  
_

"Do you still have it with you?"

"Uuummm.. yeah." He pulls out a small microphone from his ear and hands it back to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiles and shoves it into her pocket. "Now, that **that** is done. I can go see if Amy is still... what?"

Taylor is still holding his hand out. "I'm waiting."

"Fooooooor what now?"

He rolls his eyes at her forgetfulness. "Where's my money? I thought you said you would have it ready when the job's done!"

"Oh! Umm... about that... you see-"

"NO! Not you see. I Need my money now, and you said you would have it after I switched places with that Sonic, dude. And say what you said through that little microphone you gave me!"

_I''m really short on cash..._

_And I really don't make enough money as it is!_

_That's the only reason I agreed to do any of this.  
_

Staci narrows her eyes. "I know! It's just that I haven't had time to-"

"NO! SAVE IT!"

"But-"

He interrupts her again. "I guess I have **time** to go and wake up Sonic and tell him about all of this!" He moves past her and heads for the room she had just walked out of when he met her in the hallway.

Staci pushes pasts him and guards the door. Her hands are outstretched, so he can't even reach the door handle. "You can't do that! It'll ruin everything!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU AND THAT QUACK DOCTOR'S DUMB PLAN WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAPPENED!"

Staci steams, but can't completely deny the fact. "You do have a point."

"Duh. Now, where's my money?"

She slowly lowers her arms and tilts her head in thought. An all knowing smile creeps upon her face as she gently closes her eyes.

_My little plan..._

_***Flashback***_

_**[.Yesterday Night.]**  
_

_The banquet was over and everyone was leaving to go back to their rooms for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Long and all the staff stayed behind to survey the damage done.  
_

_"Look what they did to my beautiful floooor!" Mrs. Long fell on the floor where a medium-sized crater was seen.  
_

_Mr. Long walked up behind her. "What are you looking at the flo' for? Look at the wall, woman!" _

_He pointed directly toward the broken in wall and banquet table that was split in half with all of food spilled on the floor.  
_

_"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"  
_

_The staff members all looked at one another unsure of what to day. Dr. Lupe being one of them. "Mmm..."  
_

_ A few choice of them were snickered quietly and with smirks on their faces. Staci and Dr. Hunchkin being two of them.  
_

_"And what's so funny?" Dr. Lupe interrupted the two.  
_

_Staci looked over to the doctor and frowned. "Oh, nothing."  
_

_"Yes, it's nothing." Dr. Hunchkin followed after her.  
_

_"I assume that to be lie. I can't believe you would find this situation to be funny." Dr. Lupe shook her head.  
_

_"Ugh, whatever! Don't you have patients you need to be fixing up or something!"  
_

___Dr. Hunchkin stepped in front of her and adjusted her glasses in an intimidating manner._ "Your assumption couldn't be more wrong!  


_Their words and their attitudes didn't faze Dr. Lupe. "And don't you two have someone else's life to ruin?"  
_

_Just before either of the two women could resort, Mr. Long spoke up above them. "If I could get some help fixing this up, it would be great!"_

_"Mmmm..."  
_

_"Ummm..."  
_

_"I'm kinda tired..."  
_

_"I have to get up early in the morning..."  
_

_"I... don't want to."  
_

_No one really wanted to help fix up the mess since it was none of their faults. Mrs. Long quickly picked herself up from the floor and pushed her husband aside.  
_

_"Whoever helps will get a big **fat** bonus by the end of this month!"  
_

_A few more of them raise their hands immediately to help. Only guys of course.  
_

_Mrs. Long smiled in accomplishment. "See? That's how you do it!" Mr. Long frowned at his wife, but nodded understandingly. As the few of the volunteers walk up to survey the damage, Mr. and Mrs. Long began giving out instructions of what needed to be done. Among the couple of guys that helped out is a tall, blue hedgehog with long jagged quills, dark, green eyes, and a muscular body.  
_

_'Taylor... He looks so much like-'  
_

_When she saw him, Staci got a wicked smile on her face. Dr. Hunchkin noticed her particular change of face.  
_

_"What are you thinking of?"  
_

_"You see Taylor over there? He remind you of someone?"  
_

_Dr. Hunchkin chuckled a bit. "Yes... that Sonic fellow... What of him?"  
_

_"You know how we said about that private session?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Well, how about we make it more interesting?"  
_

_"How so?" The doctor became a bit curious.  
_

_Staci smiled. "How about we up the tension between that Amy and Sonic by... switching him up with Taylor over there and having him say and act so angry at her."  
_

_Dr. Hunchkin thinks for a second. "That sounds... interesting. But why would we need Taylor? Sonic seemed angry enough."  
_

_"Drunkenness makes you do crazy things, but once it's over.. you rethink your actions. We can't have him apologizing and making lovely dovey with her, now can we?" Staci explained and got a nod from the doctor.  
_

_"But I don't know..."  
_

_"Remember what all her prosperity, photo shoots, and fame did to you and your now... ex-husband.."  
_

_Dr. Hunchkin gripped her fist and shut her eyes. "I remember... He.. brok-" She stopped and shook her head. "Alright, I'm in."  
_

_"Then it's settled!" Staci smiled once more.  
_

_"What's settled?" Dr. Lupe asked. Staci and Dr. Hunchkin had forgotten that she stood behind them both that whole time they were talking.  
_

_Staci stuttered. "W-We were just... ummm... none of your business!"  
_

_"Yes, it's private matters that has nothing to do with you." Dr. Hunchkin snubbed her away.  
_

_Dr. Lupe only gave the two a serious look before she walked away with the rest of the employees that left. Only ones left now are the few men that are helping clean up the mess.  
_

_Staci sighed in relief. "Damn, I thought she heard us!"  
_

_"I'm sure she did, but it's not like she's going to tell anyone.." Dr. Hunchkin presumed.  
_

_"You're right..."  
_

_"Of course I am... I see Taylor headed this way, why don't you go snag him up for the plan while I go settle out a few things for preparation."  
_

_Staci and the doctor saw the blue male as he carried one half of the broken banquet table out of the room.  
_

_"Alright, I'll see what I can do."  
_

_"And the same with me." Dr. Hunchkin walked off to settle out her own business while Staci went off to handle her own.  
_

_**Staci had begun to make her way over to where Taylor and few other employees were still cleaning up. She tapped on his shoulder from behind to receive his attention. He turned around and got a smirk on his face...**  
_

_"Staci? What do you want?"  
_

_"Well... I need to talk to you privately about something."  
_

_He dusted his hands off. "Like?"  
_

_Staci eyed the guys behind him signaled for them to leave them alone for a few minutes. The two males got the message and quickly made themselves invisible.  
_

_"Well, I need your help with a plan I have in mind."  
_

_"A plan?" He questioned. "Why wont you ask your boyfriend to help you? I'm kinda busy trying to earn some extra cash, you see?"  
_

_Staci nods. "Yeah, ummm... Gabe is kinda mad with me, so yeah.. besides, I really need you! Specifically you! And I'll make it worth your while... if you know what I mean."  
_

_Taylor gave her a confused glance before he thought about what all she said.  
_

_"You'll pay me?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Fine, tell me your plan or whatever."  
_

_"All I need you to do is-"  
_

_**[.Next Day.]**  
_

_Staci walked up and down the long hallway as she awaited for someone. "Where is he?"  
_

_'He better not have punked out on me!'  
_

_She continued her walk up and down the hallway when she suddenly heard footsteps coming her way. "Huh?"  
_

_Her eyes landed on a slightly drunken, blue hedgehog as he staggered to stay on his feet. He leaned against the wall for support. "Wasn't expecting to see you first." She said to herself before she slowly walked toward him.  
_

_'Good thing the doctor had a talk with your friends early this morning so you and Amy would considered coming. I saw Amy enter that nosy Lupe's office a while ago, probably to check on that baby or something.'  
_

_Staci smiled as she realized his hangover is still heavily effecting him from last night. "Sonic?"  
_

_He didn't seem to hear her at first, so she called his name again. That time, he held his head up to see her there.  
_

_"S-Staci.. is that you?"  
_

_She nodded happily. "Yup, are you feeling okay? You look a bit sick."  
_

_"Yeah... it's just. Nothing. I'm alright." He gave her a weary smile before he held his head back to take a deep breath.  
_

_She didn't take his word for it. "Right... Well, where are you going this early? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
_

_Sonic was obviously thought about whether he should tell her or not, because he briefly looked away from her. "I'm meeting with Amy, so we can... umm... talk things out. You remember what happened last night, don't you?"  
_

_"Yeah..."  
_

_"Yeah, sorry about all that.." He remembered to say to her.  
_

_Staci shook her head and stepped closer to place a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, no! It was alright. It was clear you had something more important to handle and you did, so you don't have to apologize for that!"_

_Her hand traced down his and circled his chest seductively. "I didn't know you could change like that! The dark look suits you quite well!"  
_

_She quickly noticed that he felt uncomfortable, because he shifted his body back away from her. "Sorry..."  
_

_"Umm... thanks.. well, I'll see you later. I gotta get going." Sonic smiled a bit and pushed himself up from the wall and prepared to start back on his way.  
_

_"H-hey! Well, come and lay down for a few minutes. You don't want to meet up with her looking like that do you?"  
_

_Sonic thought about it for a second and at the same time the same pain of his hangover overtook him.  
_

_"Fine, but just for a few minutes.."  
_

_"Come this way!"  
_

_**[.Inside the Room.]**  
_

_Staci lead him inside the bedroom and allowed him to lay on the bed. He let out a big sigh as his body came in contact with the soft material.  
_

_"Feel better?"  
_

_He nodded. "A little bit."  
_

_"Good, I think I might have something else to ease your pain." Staci left the room and came back in with a medium-sized wine bottle. Sonic lifted his head up to see and narrowed his eyes.  
_

_"That's going to help me?"  
_

_"W-well, yeah! It helped me out a lot when I was feeling that way."_

_He shook his head. "I see.. thanks, but no thanks."  
_

_"I know you're feeling bad about last night, and I just wanted to help.. __It can numb the pain you're feeling._" Staci said in a low, sad voice as she tried to gain his sympathy.  


_Sonic let out a sigh and sat up. "Give it here." His hand reached out to take it from her. He untwisted the bottle and took a long swing of it. The wine is bit strong which made him shut his eyes and fall back on the bed.  
_

_"Sonic?" She called his name seeing if he was still awake.  
_

_"..."  
_

_"Sonic? You awake?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"Heeelllooooo?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_'Mmm... looks like he passed out. Hopefully, not too long though.'  
_

_Her knee sat on the bed as she carefully leaned over his body and on the bed. Ever so gently, her hands searched his pockets for his cell phone in his pocket. She slid it out and tossed it to the side for later. Something else was on her mind right then.  
_

_'If I can just...'  
_

_She licked her lips as she smiled deviously while she brought her face closer and closer to his.  
_

_'He looks so delicious-'  
_

_**There was a loud knock on the door that startled her...  
**_

_'Damn! I was so close!'  
_

_Staci groaned before she picked herself up from the bed and went to answer the door.  
_

_"There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" Staci exclaimed as Taylor rolled his eyes and stepped inside.  
_

_"Uh huh.. are we gonna do this or what? I ain't got all day."  
_

_Staci sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, hold on a second." She left him at the front door to go retrieve something from the room.  
_

_As he waited, curiosity got the better of him, and he walked into the bedroom to see Sonic laid across the bed, and Staci as she pulled out something from her purse on a small table nearby. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the hedgehog before him.  
_

_"What the-"  
_

_"It's like looking a mirror, isn't it?" Staci suddenly asked and startled him...  
_

_He clenched his chest in slight shock and growled at her. "Why is he laying out like that?"  
_

_"Oh, I just gave him a bottle of wine, and he took off with it!" She laughed. "Here."  
_

_She gave him a small, black earpiece. "Put it in your ear."  
_

_"What's this for?" He placed it inside his ear.  
_

_"I'll be giving you instructions, silly!" She held up a walkie talkie to show him before turning back to face Sonic.  
_

_"I'll get all my information straight from him! Using this little truth serum I got from the doc to give him a little push into telling me how he **really** feels about her."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"He's drunk, but he's not **that** drunk. I'm sure he'll be trying to make up with her from last night, but I can't let that happen, now can I?"  
_

_Taylor shook his head. "But why? That doesn't-"  
_

_**On the bed, Sonic was starting to wake up from his small passing out...**  
_

___"Here! Take his cell and go!" Staci grabbed it from the dresser and shoved it into Taylor's hands before she shooed him out of the bedroom and out the door. "Meet her outside of Doctor Lupe's office and text her. After that head straight to Dr. Hunchkin's office! Don't say anything to her on the way there!"_

___"Alright! Alright!"  
_

**___ She shut and locked the door behind herself and slowly walked back into the bedroom where Sonic laid in a complete daze. She smiled and picked up a syringe that sat on the dresser across the room..._**

_'Truth Serum... a certain therapist best friend.'_

_Staci silently shut the door careful not to cause too much noise to wake Sonic sleeping a few feet away. She walked back into the room and grabbed the walkie talkie and another ear piece, which she set in her ear, to test them both out.  
_

_"Taylor can you hear me?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"... yeah..."  
_

_"Good.. where are you?"  
_

_"I just left the damn room, where do you think? I'm walking there!"  
_

_"Well, hurry up!"  
_

_Taylor said something inaudible that only makes Staci laughed and looked to Sonic as he stirred in his sleep.  
_

_"Time to get this show on the road.' Her hand reached for the syringe on the table.  
_

_**As he laid on the bed with the bottle in his hand, Staci tiptoed her way over to the side of the bed with truth serum in hand...**  
_

_'Good thing the doc snagged this up for me! Now, he'll have to tell me everything he knows whether he wants to or not!'  
_

_She lifted up his shirt sleeve and quickly found his vein. The needle pricks through his skin, but he didn't seem to be fazed by it. The glowing blue liquid slowly disappeared into his body, and soon, the needle showed to be empty.  
_

_'Perfect.' Staci thought as she pulled the needle out and waited for it to take effect.  
_

_On her ear piece, she heard something.  
_

_"We're here."  
_

_"Roger that."  
_

_'Now, I have to wait until he wakes up.'  
_

_Sonic began to sit up on the bed and rest against the headboard for support. "W-what? Happened?"  
_

_"You were about to tell me about you and Amy!" She lied. It was clear that his memory was a bit fuzzy at the moment.  
_

_He looked at her strangely. "I-I was?"  
_

_"Yes! You remember I brought you in here to talk about it, right? You know before you go talk to her yourself. You told me yourself that you need to get all of your feelings out, so I'm here to listen!"  
_

_"Umm.. yeah?"  
_

_Staci sat crossed legged on the bed in front of him with walkie talkie in hand.  
_

_"What's that black thing for?" His hand pointed to her walkie talkie.  
_

_"Oh! Ummm.. it's a recorder! I just wanted to have this recorded.. just in case?" She quickly came up with yet another lie.  
_

_"Oh... alright." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the headboard.  
_

_"Yeah, so ummm.. why don't you get started?" Staci said as she heard Amy's voice answer Dr. Hunchkin's question.  
_

_**Without even realizing it, Sonic began to tell her everyone about his and Amy's relationship, the incident last night, and how he felt about all of it. Including the ordeal with Shadow and Amy. As he spoke, Staci fed the information back to Taylor as she told him what to respond to what Amy said to him.**_

_** Occasionally, she silently snickered to herself when she heard Amy's reaction, Dr. Hunchkin urging the tension to continue, and Taylor's flawless performance in acting out the anger and rage she wanted to happen...****  
**_

_"Wow, Sonic. I didn't know you felt that way." Staci laughed as she took a sit on the bed. "Sounds like you really hate her and that Shadow guy!"**  
**_

_Sonic sat straight up. "No, I don't."  
_

_"But you said-"  
_

_"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" He yelled and made her jump back a bit. "It's just.. I know that she or him wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that.. and I know I really overreacted last night too. It was really my fault. I was too drunk to tell the difference."  
_

_Staci frowned. "But you saw her kiss that red and black hedgehog right in front of you."  
_

_He shrugs. "I know there **has** to be an explanation for that."  
_

_"What if there's not?"  
_

_"I'm sure there is."  
_

_She groaned. "Even if there is, you can't forgive for what she did!"  
_

_"Yes, I can."  
_

_"No-"  
_

_"Yes! I've done **far** worse than her, if you don't remember! And I'm even surprised that she forgave me for that! It was all Tina's fault... but I'm mostly to blame for what happened."_

_"My cou-" Staci shut her mouth and let Sonic speak on. "N-nevermind!"  
_

_ "I'm the **luckiest** guy in the world to have a girl like her forgive me like she did! And stay with me when I was at my lowest. Practically begging her to take me back. She and Shadow gave me another chance, when I didn't even deserve it!_

_But... they gave it to me. And now, dammit! I should have stayed with her when she was clearly upset about something on her mind. I should have done more than I did... and I shouldn't have fought with Shadow when he tried to explain what happened. I shouldn't have.. I feel so sorry for... pushing her too-"  
_

_Staci frowned even more and lowered her head. "Mmm..."  
_

_He took a deep breath. "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her to marry me. I love her so much... She doesn't even know..."  
_

_'M-marry her? So he really feels that way? Well, the truth serum in him wouldn't lie... It's a good thing, I got Taylor to go as him, or they would have made up!'  
_

_"But still... I-I just wonder what's wrong with her?" Sonic asked himself as he took up the small wine bottle and drunk a little bit more of it. "Why wont she just tell me?"  
_

_Staci smirked 'I know why...'  
_

_"I'M PREGNANT!" She heard Amy scream next.  
_

_'Whoa, didn't think she would say that next!' Staci scoffed a bit ad shook her head.  
_

_"What the hell? Staci, am I supposed to say next?" Taylor asked in a low voice.  
_

_"Umm.. ask her why she hasn't told you! Quick!"  
_

_**She heard Taylor and Amy as they continued to yell at one another. Their argument getting more and more heated...**  
_

_"You're a lying whore." She heard Taylor as he said that to Amy and almost laughed out loud.  
_

_Sonic yawned and tilted his head down. "I wish she would just.. tell me.."  
_

_"Goodbye..." Taylor said his last words before he is heard leaving the room with Amy and Dr. Hunchkin. In the background, Staci could hear the loud crying and pleading in Amy's voice. She smiled in pure satisfaction.  
_

_"Yes!" Looking back to Sonic, his eyes were closed, and he was snoring lowly.  
_

_'Dammit, he fell asleep again, but I got what I needed and our plan worked!'  
_

_***End Flashback***_

Taylor snaps his fingers in front of Staci's face trying to get her attention. "Hey! Hey! What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Staci shakes her head and smiles. "Oh, nothing!"

"So what about-"

Suddenly, they hear a girl's crying coming from up the wall and soft footsteps. "Dammit! Come on. We have to hide!"

_Guess I'll have to sneak his phone back to him later!_

Taylor shakes his head. "But what about my-"

"I'll pay you in _another_ way for now, but right now, we have to hide! GO!" Staci pushes Taylor down the hall and behind a dark corner where they listen for anyone coming. A door slowly opens making Staci peek out. It's the door to the room where she'd left Sonic passed out.

_Right on time._

He stumbles out of a room unknown to him as while trying to keep his balance. His head continues to pound painfully as he tries to make out the environment around him. More of his memory is fuzzy to him; even the long conversation he had with Staci.

"Shit... what happened?" Sonic rubs his forehead tiredly and yawns. "I was supposed to meet Amy, but.. was it Staci that-"

_*Crying*_

"What the-" He lifts his head to see Amy walking steadily down the hall. Her head is lowered, but he can tell that she is the one that's crying.

_Why is she..._

Sonic manages to push himself up from the wall and begins walking over to meet up with her. He stops her in the middle of the hallway and grabs a hold of her shoulders causing her to look straight up at him.

"What?"

His eyes soften. "Amy, what's-"

_*SLAPS*_

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Sonic holds the side of his face in pure shock as he stares back at Amy's flaring eyes filled with numerous tears.

"A-Amy?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME IF YOU THINK I'M A LYING, CHEATING WHORE, YOU BASTARD! ME AND THIS BABY WILL BE FINE ON OUR OWN!"

_Lying? Cheating? Whore?  
_

_BABY?  
_

_What is Amy talking about? I don't think that about her? So what is she-  
_

_Damn, my head is pounding...  
_

"What are you talking about? I don't think that!"

She shakes her head and cries. "Oh yeah! You made it pretty clear in Dr. Hunchkin's office today!"

"W-what, but that's impossible! I was-"

_I don't remember where I was? I just came out of that room just now, I remember talking to Staci, but-_

"AMY!"

**Rouge, Cream, Sonia, and Blaze come running down the hallway and straight towards Amy as her tears flow freely. They push him to the side, and pull her into their open arms...**

"Are you okay, girl?" Rouge hugs her and glares in Sonic's direction.

Cream hugs her next. "It'll be alright, Amy. Don't cry!"

They all quickly snap their heads toward him giving him a dirty look.

"Umm..."

"Let's go over here, Amy. And away from this blue idiot!" Rouge suggests as she tugs her along. The rest of the girls follow after, except for Sonia who stands in front of her brother with her arms folded.

"How could you say all of that to her, bro?" Sonia questions as she smacks on the back of the head.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about!" He yells back at her.

"Oh, yeah sure!"

She rolls her eyes and walks away to go towards the other girls. They were hugging and comforting her in any way possible.

"SONIC!"

**From behind the girls, Sonic looks to see Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Scourge, and Manic running past them and towards him...**

"Knuckles?"

The red enchidna is cracking his knuckles as he walks directly up to him.

_This can't be good..._

His gloved hand pulls back to give him direct punch in the face. Luckily, Sonic is still slightly drunk, so it doesn't hurt as much as it should. He holds The side of his face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT!"

Sonic wipes the dripping blood from his mouth and shakes his head. "NO! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW! WHY IS AMY CRYING LIKE THAT?"

"You should know, bro!" Scourge says to him before smacking him on the back of the head. "Bad move, man. You should never call the love of your life any of those things! And especially after she forgave you for what you did!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP HITTING ME?" Sonic yells out causing all eyes to fall on him.

Tails only sighs. "Stop acting like you don't know what you did! You called Amy and a lying, whore."

"Yeah, not cool." Silver says next. "She's all upset now!"

Sonic shakes his head. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything like that to her!"

_Is that why she's crying like that?_

His friends stare at him strangely. "Are you being serious right now? You don't remember yelling that at her?"

"NO! I hardly remember anything right now!"

_Aargh!  
_

_____I'm so confused... what are they all talking about? _

_____What... what's going on here? I was talking with... Staci and then-  
_

**Looking over to Amy and the girls, his eyes narrow on one particular person. His arms wrapped around her crying, frail body, and his face buried into her neck...___  
_**

"Shadow..."

* * *

**End~**

**See? I told you! All that shock for nothing! Well, not for nothing, it was just on the wrong person. Wonder if everything will work out? Find out in the next chapter! **

***Coming soon  
**

**Also, I may not update for a while, because school it about to open back up for me, so yeah... -.-'  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	8. Some Time Apart

**A/N: Another quick update for you guys. *Gasps* Almost 100 reviews already, why I'm flattered! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and continued support! I really appreciate it, :D  
**

**Well, anyway...  
**

**Enjoy the new chapter:  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Some Time Apart  
**

* * *

**[.A while later.]  
**

**Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Scourge, Manic, and Jason all went back to have a little meeting in one of the cabins. Meanwhile, the girls went elsewhere along with Shadow to Sonic's dismay. There's nothing he could do, but let her go with her friends and go with his own.  
**

** They chose Knuckle and Rouge's place. All of the guys sit Sonic down and wait until he's sober enough to talk. That's when they begin to question him left and right...  
**

"So you really don't remember yelling any of what she told us at her?" Tails asks with a hand under his chin.

"You really didn't know she's pregnant either?" Scourge asks him after the fox's turn for questioning."

Sonic groans and leans back on the sofa. "Yes and no! For the millionth time, yes and noooo! How many times do I have to say it?"

_How could I have possibly know that she's pregnant?_

_She didn't tell me anything, until she said something about 'her and a baby' in the hallway!  
_

_But nooo... Apparently, she yelled that to me when I was 'supposedly' with her in that Doctor's office, which I wasn't!  
_

"Mmm.." Knuckles rubs the back of his head. "Then where were you the time you were 'supposedly' yelling at Amy then?"

"I.. don't know. I can't remember that part."

"Then how do you know you weren't the one yelling at her?" Knuckles asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

Sonic grits his teeth and can't answer for a second or two. "Because I just know..."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"So you know and you don't know at the same time?" Silver asks next while scratching his head in confusion. "That don't make no sense!"

Jason and the rest of them nod. "Yeah, you're not making too much sense, Sonic. Are you positively **sure** you weren't just too drunk or something?"

"No! Damn... I don't know... I think I was, but I know for sure I didn't yell at Amy like she said! It must have been someone else." Sonic tells them.

Knuckles and Tails share a worried glance. "Who else would know the exclusive, intimate details about you and Amy's relationship besides yourself and us?"

Sonic doesn't say a thing, because he's thinking now. "Mmm..."

_Yeah, who could?_

_Only me, Amy, and them... That's it._

"I don't know.."_  
_

"Bro, you're confusing the hell outta me with the 'don't know' shit." Manic shakes his head and gets up from his seat. "I'm fenna go get a beer, anyone else want one?"

Knuckles, Scourge, and even Tails raise their hands. The green hedgehog leaves for the kitchen and comes back with four cold ones in his arms. He tosses one to each of them and opens up his can to take a long drink of it. He then walks to his brother after wiping his mouth of the liquid.

"Hey, you want some, bro?" Manic jokes with him.

"Fuck you." Sonic hits the can out of his hand making it fall to the floor. The contents seep onto the floor and onto Knuckles' shoes.

"Getting that beer on my brand new shoes and the floor!" The red enchinda quickly picks up his feet and sets the elsewhere before his shoes could be ruined. He jumps up from the seat and runs to go and grab some napkins to clean it up.

"Now, I gotta hear Rouge's mouth when she gets back, thanks, guys." A few of them share of few snickers, but stop as his eyes back at them seriously.

Sonic only shrugs his shoulders. "Don't you always?"

"Seriously, you guys keep it off the floor." Knuckles ignores his comment.

"Geez, we're just trying to help you talk about your problems with Amy!" Manic tells him before picking up the empty can to go toss it in the trash.

_Talk about my problems?_

_Talk, talk, talk...  
_

_Staci asked me to talk about my- Dammit!  
_

Sonic lets out a long, annoying sigh getting the guy's attention. "Aw, hell... that must be it."

"What are you talking about now?" Knuckles asks him, when he comes back from a trip to the trash bin. He sits right back in his original spot, but keeps his feet away from the dampened spot on the carpet.

"You're not gonna like it." The blue hedgehog admits with an uneasy sigh.

_I'm so screwed..._

Knuckles chugs half of his beef and then wipes his mouth. "And why not?"

"Because of how it will sound and coming from me and my past mistakes... I don't even think I should mention it, but if I don't.. no one will believe me when I say I didn't yell any of those things at Amy." Sonic tells them with a

Scourge raises an eyebrow. "Well, don't keep us in suspense! Spit it out!" **  
**

"Well.. I remember being in a room with.. umm.." He stops for a second before continuing. "Staci and-"

"WHAT?" Knuckles practically screams in his ear.

Tails spits out his beer and gets it on the floor. "You were what?"

"Hey, didn't I say keep that off of the floor?" Knuckles grumbles as he gets up to go get more napkins from the kitchen.

**Scourge, Manic, Tails, and Jason all stare at Sonic in disbelief. Each one with a look of displeasure on their faces making Sonic feel even more guilty about it...**

_I knew I should have kept my mouth shut._

_Too late now, I guess...  
_

"Again with this shit, bro? I thought we moved passed all the cheating by now!" He hears Scourge say harshly to him.

Sonic bares his teeth in anger and shakes his head. "You didn't let me finish! It's not **that** bad, if you listen to the rest of what I have to say!"

Manic asks him with a dumb look. He obviously wasn't buying it. "What else can you say to make it sound any better?"

"Well-" Sonic starts to say, but is interrupted by his two-tailed friend.

"Once Amy hears this, she'll blow!" Tails reminds him.

Sonic raises his voice in irritation. "Don't you think I know that... but I had a hangover, remember? Now, I just remembered.. On my way to meet Amy at Doctor Lupe's office, I ran into Staci. You know, I said 'hey' to her and all that, but then she offered me a room to get a little more rest, and I accepted. She led me into the room, and I just laid down-"

"You just laid down my ass." Knuckles said as he walks with a towel. He lays it on the floor where the beer where spilled.

"After I only **LAID** down, Staci offered me some wine or some shit. And I passed out after that... I was unconscious for a while, but I could hear voices in the room with me." Sonic proceeds to tell his story of what happened.

"Voices? Did you recognize them?" Tails asks him.

Sonic shakes his head. "Staci, but... the other one sounded like a man."

Silver gasps as his eyes grow wide. "A man? I didn't know you got down like that, Sonic!" An sudden outburst of laughter goes around the room. Sonic groans silently and points directly into the silver hedgehog's face.

"Would you shut your ass up, and let me finish?"

Silver only laughs and waves his hand in front of him. "Continue, my bisexual friend." All his friends start to crack up as Sonic's face flushes wildly.

_I'm going to kill him one day..._

Sonic cracks his fists quieting the rest of the laughter within the room. "As I was saying... I felt some sort of prick in my arm and a few minutes later, I completely regain consciousness. That's when Staci sat on the bed next to me and told me that I told her that I would talk about my problems with her.

Strangely... I believed her and startled to tell her everything. And that's about it... oh yeah! It looked like she had a walkie talkie in her hand. As you can realize now, I wasn't with Amy. I was with Staci, and I **definitely** didn't do anything with her!"

"Well.." Knuckles brings his hands together. "That's... interesting."

"So you believe me?"

"Hell no." Knuckles said to him without another thought.

Sonic got up from his seat to face him. "What? Why the hell not?"

"Like you said.. you were drunk. You could have done anything with that Staci chick." Knuckles tells him.

"So you do believe me!" Sonic said at first. "You know that I couldn't have said any of those things to Amy!"

Knuckles takes the time to think about what he said. "Damn, you're right.. then how were you with Staci and Amy at the same time?"

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get." Jason points out.

Sonic nods his head. "Yeah... now that I think about it.. maybe that male voice I heard had something to do with all of this."

_Could it be some look a like in the Lodge that I don't know about?_

_Mmm...  
_

Scourge shakes his head with the same thought in mind. "So let me get this straight, you were with Staci the whole time, and someone else was talking all that shit to Amy?"

"YES!" Sonic yells his answer.

"Ughhh, this is so fucking confusing." Manic exclaims. He gets up to leave the room to take a breather.

Scourge shares the same thought. "He's right, you know."

Jason shrugs. "I don't know man, maybe there is a Sonic look-a-like walking around here. And if that's the case then Staci has something to do with this. Just like on our first night here."

"Could be.. but he'd have to be a pretty damn good look-a-like to fool Amy like that!" Knuckles said next. "And Staci... that sneaky little bitch. She must have something to do with this too."

Sonic sighs. "Yeah..."

_But we haven't seen anyone like that yet._

_Could they be working at the Lodge?  
_

_Hiding?  
_

_And Staci that little-  
_

"A prick you say?" Tails rubs his chin and stands up next to the blue hedgehog. "Let me see your arm for a second."

"For what?" Sonic eyes him strangely, but holds out his arm for the fox to examine anyway. Tails first takes a look at his left arm and then his right. Looking extra close, he can make out an unusual prick mark. He rubs it with his thumb and notices it was made by a rather large needle. Around the entrance point, is a soft blue liquid.

He takes a napkin and rubs it onto it. He then carefully folds it. "Mmm.. I see that the prick in your arm is real."

"You thought I was lying?" Sonic's eye twitches.

Tails shakes his head. "Not really, just making sure. Let's run this to Dr. Lupe."

"Run what?" Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest of them all ask at once.

"I found some blue stuff on your arm, and it may be important to know exactly what it is. I already have a hunch on what is it, but I just need confirmation." Tails tells them before heading to the door.

"Now, it's blue stuff? Getting into some kinky shit, Sonic?" Silver jokes with him again.

Sonic manages to hold in his anger and grabs Tails by the shoulder. "Well, if you know what it could be then tell us!"

"Tell me this, if that situation had been different between you and Staci, would you have told her anything?" Tails ignores his question and asks his own.

"Ummm... no, not really."

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

Sonic sweat drops as Tails shrugs him off and heads for the door. Walking up behind him, Knuckles stops. "Come on, bro. Whatever it is, it could get you out of the trouble you're in with Amy. That's **IF** you're telling the truth about everything you told us."

"Right..."

_Until I can clear my name-_

_Asking her that 'question' will just have to wait...  
_

**Outside the door...**

Manic is leaning against the wall just as the door opens. "Huh?" Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Scourge, Jason, and Silver all walk out and don't say a word to him.

He watches as they all walk on by him and down the hall. "HEY, WHERE YA'LL GOING?"

* * *

**[.With the Girls.]  
**

**Elsewhere - Happening at the same time...  
**

Shadow, Rouge, and the rest of the girls lead Amy to Shadow and Christy's cabin. Inside, they happen to walk in on her having a very reclusive conversation.

"Yeah, it was totally a good pla-" Christy stops as she hears the door open. "Hey, I gotta go! Talk to you later."

She quickly turns to see a large group leading a distraught Amy Rose into the living room. "Mmm..."

Cream spots her out of the corner of her eye. "Christy? You were in here all this time?"

"U-uuumm... yeah! I had to take care of a few things. Shadow was still hurt, but he ran out of here like a hyena earlier. May I ask what happened?"

"Oh, umm..." Cream begins to explain the circumstances of what occurred.

At first, Christy nods and thinks to herself. But then Cream tilts her head in wonderment. "O-oh! I can't believe Sonic would do something like that!" She takes the orange bunny by her hand.

"Let's go check up on her."

"A-alright!"

Christy leads Cream into the living room where Amy is sitting close to Shadow. Rouge, Sonia, Blaze, and Sady are right beside them.

"It'll be alright, Amy.." Rouge pets her long, pink hair.

Amy wipes the drying tears from her face. "I-I know.. I just can't believe he thinks that of me!"

"Me either. I know my brother is stupid sometimes, but I didn't know he was **that** stupid to say what he said to you..." Sonia sighs in disappointment.

"Yeah, even after you forgave him for cheating on you with that Tina chick!" Blaze remembers out loud.

Amy eyes start to water as she recalls her feelings on the matter. Sady gasps and nudges the purple cat in the side.

"Oops, sorry!" Blaze apologizes.

"No, it's alright..." The pink hedgehog tells her as she holds back the tears from spilling out. "I'm okay, really!"

"No, you're not! You're face tells it all!" Cream blurts out as she walks up to hug the girl.

Christy stands back watching with a curious look about her face. "Mmm..."

"I told him.."

"Mmm?" Amy looks up as she hears Shadow finally talking.

He sighs and rubs her back. "I told him, that if he blows his chance one more time, I'll take you back and never give him the chance to be with you again!"

All the girls gasp at this saying. Amy shyly blushes and looks down at her lap. "You did?"

_He still has feelings for me?_

_I didn't really notice... after all this time.  
_

_But... Sonic.. I still want to be with him, and I don't know why! Maybe because of this baby inside of me.  
_

_He said all those mean things to me, and I don't know if I can forgive him for that anytime soon.. If he really meant all the things he said...  
_

_I still can't believe he would do that to me-  
_

"Yes.. he had no right to say any of that to you..." Shadow continues while pulling her closer to him.

"..."

**The room is silent for a few moments as Shadow holds the Rose close to him. Rouge and the other girls watch with looks of sympathy...  
**

"Mmm... maybe you guys should just leave each other alone for a while." Rouge says to break the silence.

Amy is a bit startled by her suggestion. "W-what?"

"If he can't trust you enough when you told him that kissing Shadow was an accident, then maybe you two shouldn't be together.. At least for a while, until you two get yourselves straight."

"I see.."

Blaze nods. "Yeah, that's what you guys need. Sonic was hella drunk last night and probably this morning, so maybe that's it too. Remember, he said he was drunk when he... did you-know-what with Tina at his brother's party. So maybe he has a problem with alcohol that he needs to fix."

Rouge snaps her fingers. "Yeah, that too!" She sees the discerned look on Amy's face as she listens to them all voice their opinion.

_Leave him again?  
_

_It was hard enough doing it the first time...  
_

"We're only trying to do what's best for you, Amy. And leaving him alone for while seems to be the best way."

Amy nods slowly and takes a long, deep breath. "I know.. Maybe you guys are right."

_Some time apart... again._

_But they're right. I can't deny that.  
_

**All of a sudden, Amy's phone starts ringing, she looks up from Shadow's chest...**

"S-Sonic?"

Rouge grabs her phone out of her hand. "If that's him, he's about to get an EARFUL!"

"HELLO!" Her voice yells into Amy's phone.

"Gyaaah! Don't yell at me like that!" Stella yells right back.

"Huh, Stella?" Rouge says in confusion. "Oh, it's only you."

Stella fumes. "Wah? Well, of course it's me! I was calling for Amy. What are you doing with her cell phone?"

"Well, you see..." Rouge spills out all the details of what had happened last night and earlier that morning.

"HE WHAT?" Stella yells after she's done explaining everything. "EVEN KNOWING THAT SHE'S PREGNANT WITH THEIR KID?"

Rouge and the other girls laugh at the sound of her mouthing off on the phone about Sonic. "Yeah, we said the same thing!"

"Mmph! I can only imagine how poor Amy is feeling right now.." Stella finally calms down after her five-minute bash on Sonic's actions toward Amy.

"I-I'm alright, Stella!" Amy says in assuring tone. Although she trying her best not to sound so sad and depressed, she fails miserably.

On the phone, they hear Stella suck her teeth. "Doesn't sound like it, sugarplum!"

Cream nods happily. "Yeah, she needs a distraction from all of this!"

"A distraction?" Amy questions her.

"Something to keep her mind off of Sonic for a while. This is our vacation after all!" Sady says as she clasp both of her hands together.

"A distraction, eh? Well, I got a surprise for Miss Amy that will help her forget about all her troubles for sure!" Stella giggles suspiciously.

All the girls, including Shadow share a curious glance. "Like what?"

"Penny and Jenny are on their way to have her in a winter photo shoot for the Victoria Secret's catalog!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, they should be arriving today." Stella continues to laugh. "Around this time.. I think."

Rouge grabs Amy's hand and pulls her up from Shadow's lap. "Well, come on! Let's go meet up with them when they get here!"

"A winter photo shoot? I don't know about that guys..." Amy says while shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Amy! It's been a while since you've had one of your famous, jaw-dropping photo shoots!" Rouge reminds her.

Cream jumps beside her. "Yeah, so it'll be fun! Please, Amy?"

"But-"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

The pink hedgehog shakes her head as a smile forms on her face. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

"YAY! LET'S GET GOING!" Rouge says aloud. "Stella, when the girls get here, tell them to call us!"

"Can do! Have fun, Amy and friends!" Stella says before hanging up the phone.

As the girls all leave out the door, Amy turns back and takes Shadow's hand. "You coming?"

"Sure.." He smiles as he's lead out the door.

** The only one left in the cabin when the door shuts closed is Christy. She smiles a bit strangely before turning to go pick up the phone. She quickly dials a familiar number...**

_Good thing they didn't notice I didn't leave with them..._

Someone picks up on the other end. A female "Hello?"

"I've got some news for you, if your cousin hasn't already told you!"

* * *

**Elsewhere...  
**

**[.Outside Dr. Lupe's Office.]**

Sonic and the guys are just walking out.

"Thanks again, doc." Sonic thanks her again for her help.

Dr. Lupe smiles and nods to him as she takes a step outside. "No need to thank me. I just knew that those two were up to something. And If my assumption is right, I think I may know who that look-a-like of yours is too."

"See! I told you!" Sonic says directly into Knuckles' ear.

The red enchidna covers his ears. "Yeah, yeah! We all heard you and her."

Tails nods. "What I still don't understand is why they would do something like this? What grudge do they have against you two?"

Sonic shrugs. "I don't know. Do you, Doc?"

Dr. Lupe sighs and shakes her head. "No, but knowing those two, it's probably for some idiotic reason that makes no sense at all. But whatever the cause, I will test that blue liquid you gave me and have the results back to you in a few days. So don't worry, Sonic"

She takes a step towards him to touch his shoulder comfortingly. "Everything will all work out. I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you all later." Dr. Lupe says farewell and walks back into her office.

**As the door shuts closed, Sonic lets out a heavy, depressed sigh...**

"God, why is this happening to me again? Now she hates me for sure.. maybe worse than last time.. even if it wasn't me saying all those awful things to her!"

"Yeah, seems like everywhere we go on, some crazy chicks have it out for you, bro!" Scourge says with a glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah, and I don't know why!"

_Is everyone in the world trying to break me and Amy up or what?_

_But at least Dr. Lupe confirmed my beliefs on what happened...  
_

_Now all I have to do is get the rest of the story all figured out and then I can explain everything to Amy. That whatever that look-a-like said to her... I didn't mean any of it!  
_

_I didn't want any of this to turn out like this.. I want to ask her to be... my-  
_

"Ummm.. do you guys hear that?" Silver says as he looks down the hall. They all can hear faint noises of yelling and running coming in from the distant.

**Running down the hall are the girls. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Sady, and Sonia run down the hall cheering happily not even caring if they were causing a ruckus...**

"What the-" Knuckles rubs the back of his head. "Ahh!"

"Photo Shoot! Photo Shoot! Photo Shoot!" They all chant loudly as they nearly trample the guys.

"Hey, watch it!" Knuckles' face glows red as he waves his fist at the girls for knocking them all down.

Rouge stops running to speak to him. "Shoulda moved when you saw us coming!"

Knuckles growls lowly. "Shoulda stop running when you saw us standing here! Where are you all going that you have to run us over anyway?"

"Amy's having a winter photo shoot!" Cream tells them. "Jenny and Penny will be here in second now, so we have to hurry!"

"Photo shoot?" Sonic asks as he dusts himself off after getting up.

_Sounds like that has to do with Amy..._

Rouge, as well as the other girls, glare at him, but nods anyway. "Yeah, she should be catching up in a minute.."

"Let's go! We're having a race remember? First one to meet up with Jenny and Penny gets to choose the first outfit Amy wears in the photo shoot!" Blaze encourages them as she takes off down the hall. The other girls quickly follow behind her.

"COME ON, AMY! GOTTA RUN FASTER THAN THAT!"

**Behind them, Amy is running to keep up with them. She's breathing deeply as she pushes her legs to run a bit faster...**

"Why... did I agree.. to this!" She wonders aloud. Sonic looks at her with soft eyes and watches as she almost runs right past him without even looking his way. Feeling a bit saddened by her ignoring him, he reaches to grab her shoulder to stop her. **  
**

"Amy, let me speak to you for a second."

Amy shakes her head as she stares at him with hard eyes. "There's nothing to talk about! You've said all you need to said to me already, and I don't want to hear anymore from you right now."

To his surprise, she pushes his hand and away before taking a large step back. "Amy?"

"Sonic, I think.. we need some time apart."

Sonic is literally stunned by what she said to him and can't find the words to even respond. "What?" Behind him his friends hold the same shock, but in the back of their heads, they all know that **that** was going to come to him again eventually.

"I'm sorry... I gotta go." Amy turns her back on him to go and catch up with her friends to go meet up with Jenny and Penny. She looks back and around Sonic to see a figure catching up to them.

"Hurry up, Shadow!"

"S-shadow?" Sonic's fists clenches as he feels a presence coming up beside him.

_Him..._

_Of course!  
_

**From the side, Shadow purposely bumps his shoulders as he meets up with Amy. Together the two rush to meet up with Rouge and the girls in the upper part of the Lodge...  
**

_What the fuck is he-_

Sonic takes a step forward. His eyes narrow directly onto Shadow's back. "That son of a bi-" Knuckles and the rest of his friends go to try and stop him from going any further.

"Just give her some time, Sonic." A voice from behind says to him.

Sonic stops turns to see Dr. Lupe standing there. "Huh?"

"I heard all the fuss out here and decided to take a look see... Sonic, it's obvious she's still feeling the pain of what was said to her.. Even if it wasn't really you, she thinks that it was you telling her all those horrible things."

"I know that! But you, them, and I know that it wasn't me!"

She nods. "Yes, but she, her friends, and that male with her don't. So I suggest, no matter how painful it is, give her some space until you have enough concrete evidence to prove yourself right."

"But-"

"Sonic, please..." Dr. Lupe pleads with him. "Give her some time. Just concentrate on clearing your name right now."

With a defeated sigh, Sonic nods his head. "Yeah.. I will.."

_Not this shit again._

_Now she's going to be hanging around him all the time now, and treating me like I did something wrong!  
_

_I thought he had that Christy girl! Speaking of her, I haven't seen her all morning...  
_

_Ugh, whatever! I don't have time to worry about her.  
_

_Maybe this is just what I need... 'Some time apart' to get all the clues together about what happened today...  
_

_Staci, Dr. Hunchkin, and this look-a-like of mine... what in the hell do they have against me and Amy?  
_

* * *

**End~**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing and rushed... I was rushing. You see, I start school again tomorrow, and I'm trying my best to relax before then, so yeah, -.-'**

**Please forgive me if the next update is a bit slow...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	9. Just Having a Little Fun

**A/n: Hello all once again! Thanks again for le lovely reviews~ They all motivate me to write more each time! Even the sweet Pm's I get from you guys, thanks really you all who have from the bottom of my heart.  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**Read on! xD  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin : Just Having a Little Fun  
**

* * *

**(AMY P.O.V.)**

"Aahh... is this_ really_ a good idea for me to be dressed like this, you guys? I feel a little uncomfortable wearing this..." I ask in an almost shy tone.

Rouge scoffs at my whining. "Oh, come on, Amy! You'll look really sexy!"

"Yeah!" Cream giggles along with the other girls as they surround me with compliments and slight teasing.

My ears flatten as I feel more and more people walking in on my photo session. I hear their perverted whispers and eyes tearing away at my body. My face brightens with a red color as I look to the side to see Shadow sitting a couple of feet away with his red orbs watching me also.

Just seeing him staring at me as the others in the room, I quickly look away and to the carpeted floor.

"Ugh..."

_Why me?  
_

_How did I let this happen to me?  
_

_Who talked me into doing this?  
_

_***xXx*~XXXXXX~*xXx***_

_**A little while after the confrontation with Sonic in the hallway, the girls, Shadow, and I had met up with Jenny and Penny in the front lobby of the Lodge. I was still feeling the nagging guilty feeling of saying what I said to Sonic, but I pushed him out of my mind.  
**_

_** At the front desk, the twins were carrying large bags filled with equipment, and separate bags with their clothes and personal items. Jenny, a bright pink hedgehog wearing a white winter jacket, boots, and jeans stands next to her sister, Penny, a dark purple hedgehog in a similar attire. We greeted my fellow coworkers, also my friends, almost immediately and introduced a new friend.**_

_** A brown hedgehog with amber eyes, brown, puffy hair that stopped mid-way down her back, and a noticeable slender figure. She was wearing a purple cashmere sweater, skinny, blue jeans, and black winter boots. In her hands, she had a top of the art, 48mm Full-Frame DSLR camera.  
**_

_"This is Cylvia! Cylvia this is Amy, Rouge, Cream, Sonia, and..." Jenny laughed nervously... I don't know the other two! Sorry.." _

_Sady laughed shyly. "It's alright, I'm Sady!"_

_"And my name is Christy." Christy told us in a Spanish accent and with a convincing smile. _

_Cylvia smiled lightly and nodded her head. "Hi.. nice to meet you all."_

**_She had stood a distant behind the twins all that time we were talking and seemed to be a little withdrawn until attention was cast upon her. We found out that she's a new recruit and would be helping in my photo shoot. Happy to have her aboard, the Jenny and Penny suggested that they start the session immediately after checking in and getting the cameras set up._  
**

**_After checking in and asking the owners for permission, Jenny, Penny, and Cylvia sat up their equipment and had me go get into the first outfit I would be modeling. They already had clothes packed up in a variety of bags with them, so they just handed one to me to get started.  
_**

**_When I went to the bathroom and opened up the first bag with my outfit, my eyes nearly popped out of my eyes...  
_**

_"No.. freaking... way!" **  
**_

_Suddenly, I heard pounding on the bathroom door.  
_

_"HEY, ARE YOU READY IN THERE?" It's Jenny yelling to me.  
_

_I clutch the outfit in my hands. "No! Why do I have to wear this? It's so.. so.. so-"  
_

_"It's so what?" Jenny asks through the door.  
_

_"Revealing! Isn't it supposed to be a winter photo-shoot? This outfit doesn't look like it'll keep me very warm!" I shook my head. __"Who picked this out for me anyway?"_

_Jenny laughs. "Don't you remember? The girls said you lost the race, so they get to pick what you wear!" She told me a sing songy voice which made me groan in complaint.  
_

_"Can't I pick something else?" I pleaded.  
_

_"NO! YOU'RE WEARING THAT ONE, SO JUST PUT IT ON!" Jenny raised her voice.  
_

_I folded my arms and pouted, but I knew she couldn't see me through the door. "W-what? No way!"  
_

_"Don't make me count to three." Jenny warned me.  
_

_I rolled my eyes. "Count to three? I'm not a five-year-old, Jen."  
_

_"One!"  
_

_"Are you seriously counting.. for real?" I ask as I had a dumbfounded look on my face.  
_

_"Two!"  
_

_"Jenny..."  
_

_"DON'T MAKE ME SAY Three!"  
_

_I gave up with that last comment. "Fine, fine! At least tell me that we'll be shooting in a secluded area so no one in the Lodge will see me, right?"  
_

_"Ummm... Yeah! Of course!" Jenny snickered mischievously. "Now just hurry up already, Amy! Everyone is waiting!"  
_

_Something about her laugh sent a uneasy vibe down my spine, but I shrugged off as nothing and went to put on the outfit I was given.  
_

_Unfortunately, that uneasy feeling was right to come over me...  
_

_***xXx*~XXXXXX~*xXx***_

I, along with the girls, Shadow, and a few other males that happened to be walking by, stand in the 'living room' of the Lodge for all who are walking through to see me in action. They chose this room because of the warm fireplace, carpeted floor, cozy atmosphere, and the large window that shows the great out doors covered with snow. They've already set up a place for me to take my first few photos.

A warm black rug is set up in front of the fireplace with the flame crackling softly in the background. Also, along with the rug lays a few presents wrapped in gift paper and a bow on top. My eyes narrow on the presents as I begin to recall the lingerie I have on underneath my robe.

"Grr..."

Various lights, a warm-colored backdrop for just in case, and other equipment are set up around it to make sure the pictures are taken correctly. Cylvia is no one to be seen at the moment, Jenny and Penny are just now finishing up their set up while the rest of us wait.

My hair is in curls and lays gracefully on my shoulders to my back, a bit of gloss and red eye-shadow is on my face, and I'm wearing a short, white robe that conceals the outfit that was chosen for me. In my mind, I deem the lingerie to be too revealing to wear in front of everyone, mostly the males that happen to stop in the room, and are now watching curiously.

_Jenny lied to me!_

_This isn't secluded at all.  
_

_Now, everyone can just walk through and see me...  
_

I pout in irritation as my arms cross over my chest, my foot taps the floor impatiently. "..."

"Aw, what's wrong, Amy?" Rouge asks in a taunting tone.

"..." I say nothing to her. I only continue to pout and glare at them all.

Jenny and Penny both place a hand on their hips. "Oh, stop acting like such a child! It'll be fine."

I shake my head. "No, it wont!"

"And why not?" Blaze asks me.

My ears catch the teasing in her how she said that, and I loose it. "BECAUSE I'LL HAVE TO STRIP IN FRONT OF ALL THESE GUYS!"

I scream accidentally and cover my mouth in embarrassment as I hear the laughing around me. "I-I mean... Nevermind." I fold my arms back over my chest and my ears droop even lower than before. I turn my back toward them all.

_I didn't mean for it to come out like that!_

_Ugh...  
_

Rouge and the girls laugh at my outburst. "Oh, Amy."

The white bat walks up behind me to place a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright, so just trust us. You aren't ugly or fat.. at least not yet-"

"HEY-" I start protest, but she places a finger on my lips to shush me.

"My point is that you have a banging body to show off, Amy. Everyone in here thinks so!" Rouge makes me blush by her words as I push her off.

"HELL YEAH!" I didn't expect to hear various guys voices along with my friends.

My eye twitches as I shake my head in disagreement. Suddenly, the memories of last time I was modeling come back to mind.

_I'm in the same situation as last time. _

_How could he do that to me? Is there something wrong with me? Is it something about me that makes him act like that?  
_

_Maybe I'm-_

"No, I'm not.. I'm unappealing, ugly, and a terrible sight to look at! If I was.. really pretty as you guys say I am then Sonic wouldn't have cheated on me with Tina.. nor said what he said to me earlier..."

**The whole room grows quiet as I feel everyone's eyes on me...**

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's how I really feel right now. _

_Everyone was just so happy a few seconds ago.  
_

_Now, it's all quiet, because of me-  
_

"So that's why you're think that way?" Sonia asks all of sudden. She smacks her forehead. "When I see my brother, I'm going to smack some since into him!"

"Awe.." Cream, Sady, and Blaze frown up. Behind them, Christy folds her arm, and shows little to no emotion, but that soon changes when the three girls and I look her way.

She stutters a bit while speaking. "H-how sad?"

_Christy?_

_She's acting a bit strange...  
_

On the coach, Shadow, along with the rest of the males, feel her sad emotions getting to them. His dark crimson eyes become irritated, and he scowls as well.

"That damn blue hedgehog!"

**More and more guys share their opinions...**

"Awe, man..."

"That's no way to think about yourself."

"Poor girl."

Rouge finally shakes her head and steps up to me. "Amy, Hun. Sonic is not the only guy in the world. There are plenty of guys who think you're hotter than hot!" She pulls me by the arm and stands me in front of Shadow still sitting on the sofa a few feet from us.

"H-hey! What are you-"

"Take Shadow for instance!"

"Don't you think she looks hot, Shadow?" Rouge pulls on my robe to open it up. She's only able to open it half-way as I struggle to escape her grasp.

"Noooo! Don't!"

"Hold still already!"

"Noooooooo!"

**As I try to fend off Rouge from taking off my robe, more and more guys enter into the room with us and stay to watch. A few of them even take out their cell phones and start to record and take pictures. Cream and the girls watch us with playfully smiles as a familiar brown hedgehog walks in behind them...  
**

"Are you ready?" Cylvia asks as she walks in while loading her camera in her hands.

Cream giggles and shakes her head. "K-kinda! Rouge is just having a hard time getting Amy out of that robe."

Cylvia nods and looks to see the white bat finally able to slip the pink hedgehog out of the robe.

"HA! GOT IT OFF!" Rouge holds the robe above her head as I jump to get it back while covering my body. I'm wearing a red velvet garter slip with racy lace and white fur on the on my breasts while it hugs snugly at the waist, and a extremely short skirt hiding a bit of my laced panties with a flirty, white marabou trim.

_I look like a naughty Mrs. Clause!_

_All I need now are the black boots, glasses, and Santa's little hat!  
_

Rouge grabs a small hat and plants it on my head. "Can't forget the hat! It looks hot on you!" It's a cute red and white Santa hat.

My face brightens. "Rouge..."

_I had to think that._

_I just had to think about the hat!  
_

"Looks like she got it." Cylvia says with a small smile as she walks past Cream and the girls to stand in their photography set.

"No, stop it! Give it back!" I try again to get my robe back from her.

She only bats her eyelashes and looks at me mischievously. "No can do, sweetie!"

"Why..."

"Because it seems you have a few admirers!"

**My eyes grow wide as I remember that the girls and I aren't the only ones in the room...**

"W-what do you mean by that?"

She turns me around to face at least thirty eyes staring right back at me. My entire body lights up in embarrassment and nearly matches the red color I have on.

"Whoooaaaa.."

"Daaaamn..."

"Aw, shit!"

"Hehe... she can be my Mrs. Clause anytime!"

"I'm _sooooo_ glad I got up early this morning to see this!"

"Me too! I'm glad my girlfriend dragged me to this couple's retreat!"

**On on the coach, Shadow is staring right at me with the same shocked expression on his face. He catches me looking back at him, so he quickly turns to view another sight as if I hadn't just seen him. I hold my head down in bashfulness because of the awkward situation Rouge put me in, the girls come up to me...**

"Oh, come on, Amy. I mean when the photos go in the magazine, everyone will eventually see you!" Cream points out.

"Besides, you can't say that you don't look so good in that lingerie." Sady tells me. "I might wanna borrow it when you're done."

Blaze nods. "Yeah, she's right! Please believe us! Don't even think about Sonic right now, and you won't feel so bad, okay?"

"I know right?" Sonia laughs. "What **was** my brother thinking when he said all those nasty things to you? I mean just look at you!"

"You're pretty!"

_I am?_

I blush lightly at their comments, but I still feel a bit unsure. "R-really?"

"YES!"

I laughed at their shouting their answer at me, and then I notice Christy not saying a thing, but she keeps a steady eye on me.

_What's up with her?_

_Why is she still acting so strange-  
_

Cream startles me making me instantly forget about Christy's odd behavior. "So will you do it, Amy?"

In my mind, I can't deny that that they're all right in what they said to me. "I guess so.."

"YAY!" My friends, as well as the guys in the room, cheer for me as I only shake my head.

_Are they that happy?_

Jenny flips on the bright lights and clasps her hands together. "Glad you're being cooperative! Now, ready!"

"So you're ready now, that's good." Cylvia says to me with camera in hand as Rouge and the girls push me into the set and in front of the black rug laid out for me.

"Y-yeah." I answer.

Cylvia tilts her head and smiles. "Good. Now, if you could just-" Before she can get the rest of the words out, Rouge interrupts.

"Hold on just a sec!"

Next to me, Rouge sets down a CD player. She places a disc inside and presses 'play'.

"What's that for?" I ask her as she smiles at me.

"For self confidence! Now, go model, Amy!"

_You should be a model_

_ [whistle]_

_I bet u hear that all the time _

_Got the body of a goddess _

_Face like an angel  
_

_Girl, I'm being honest I can see u up on the cover of a magazine_

_[X2]_

With the music playing in the background and the seemingly hundreds of eyes on me, I muster up all my courage and push Sonic out of my mind. Cylvia smiles once more and tells me to get into a pose down on carpet. I nod to her and lay down on the carpeted rug. _  
_

Instinctively, I bring my knees up to my chest and press my breasts on them. I look up toward the camera with a soft smile.

"Perfecto!"

She aims her camera right on me, as Jenny and Penny adjust the lights around me. The lights dim a bit, leaving the fireplace to cast a fiery glow on my skin. As Cylvia begins taking photos of me at several different angles, I start to feel my confidence filling back inside me.

"Maybe I can do this..." I smile brighter and brighter as I hear the clicks of the cameras and see the approving looks of my friends and the other people walking in.

_Back again baby, _

_Its your daddy, Capone _

_I'm fascinated by your looks and I'll be a Lavron_

_ Check out this little song _

_I wrote with a passion_

_You was sent from above and u look so attractive_

_ Now let me ask u if u done a little modeling_

_Been around the world cat walking done a little traveling_

_ [whistle]_

Cylvia stops taking photos to point towards the presents. "Take some of those and do whatever you want with them."

I do as she says, and I grab the biggest box that I can. I place it on my lap and sit with my legs spread across the rug. I rest my elbows on top and rest my head in my hands as I smile seductively up at her.

"Like this?"

She gives me a thumbs up. "Muy caliente!"

I laugh along with my friends as she holds up the camera once more to start clicking away. I smile and follow her movements as I've learned to do from modeling training back at Victoria's Secret agency. With each click and snap of the camera, Sonic slowly leaves my mind as the inner model erupts from me.

From a distant, I can feel a pair of eyes staring me down. Funny thing is, whoever it is, is not even standing in the room with the other guys that were walking in. I begin to wonder why they wouldn't just walk in, until I hear the camera click once more and Cylvia's voice.

"Next!" She smiles and gives me a thumbs up again. "How about you get on your knees now?"

"My knees, huh?" An idea for a pose pops into my mind as I drop the present and push it aside. I get up on my knees, arch my back, lift up the back of my hair, and tilt my hair to the side.

"Is this okay?"

"Es más que niña de bien!" Cylvia shakes her head and repeats herself in English. "I-I mean, it's more than okay!"

I giggle. "That's good. I think I still have my modeling touch!"

Behind Cylvia, all the guys in the room had their jaws dropped, even Shadow. Rouge and the girls laughs as she sits down on the sofa next to him.

"Keep that mouth closed, Shad! You don't wanna come off like a pervert to Amy, right?"

Shadow shakes his head with a small blush on his face. "Shut up!"

I laugh at Rouge teasing Shadow, but, once again, I feel a pair of hidden eyes watching me.

_I've been scoping out you beauty _

_You look so fly _

_Did I see u on a movie _

_Shoot me with an arrow _

_Got a body of a goddess _

_A face like an angel and I'm just being honest_

_ You so fine wit your mack and Chanel _

_Might as well take a cruise while I bump some Pharell_

Cylvia takes a few more photos and tells me I can change outfits now. I get up from my position just as Cream runs up to me with another bag.

"This one next!"

I raise an eyebrow. "What is-" I prepare to open the bag, but she stops me.

"No! Wait until you go change!" She pushes me off of the set and down the hall, feeling that the pair of watching eyes were now gone, and into the bathroom where I quickly change clothes. I walk out of the bathroom wearing a light-blue satin sleep shirt, and white silk panties with floral trim.

There are delicate snowflakes on the chest pocket and it's button down to below my chest.

"I actually like this one." I admit to her.

Cream smiles. "I knew you would."

"It reminds me of..." I trail off, but those words are enough to let her know what I was thinking.

She grabs my hand and pulls me along. "Enough about him for now! You got some more modeling to do!"

She and I make it back to the room to see even more males and a few females watching from the sidelines. Our eyes make contact and most of them smile and wave at me.

"H-hi!" I do the same and quickly walk back on set. Jenny and Penny have switched out a couple of things. Beautiful, fake, snowflakes and snow, both small and large, scattered across a large set with that winter theme backdrop in front of the fireplace. On the backdrop it has snow-covered pine trees, snow falling, and a ice lake in the back behind all the trees.

"That was fast." I say as I place a foot on the snow. I quickly pull it back and shiver. "This is real snow?"

"Duh! We got it from outside. Makes for better effects, don't you think?" Jenny tells me first as she finishes putting the last of the snow on set. Penny nods. "We were going to use the fake snow we had at first, but someone thought this was a better to use."

"Who's idea was that?" I ask.

"Rouge!" Both twins tell me as I look back to see Rouge smiling and waving my way.

"Of course..."

Jenny smiles and pulls my hand. "Come on, before it melts! Hurry!"

I, despite the cold, get stand on the snow as Cylvia checks her camera before turning to me. She looks around the set and nods once.

"Do you have a pose you would like to do first?"

I think for a second. One comes into mind. I get down on my hands and knees, arch my back some, spread my legs a bit to the side, and look up innocently at Cylvia.

"Like that?"

She, along with many others, show off a light pink blush.

"Sí!" Her hands shake a bit as she holds up the camera to get started. With more clicks of the camera, I pose in more and more daunting poses as my confident rises. Rouge, Cream, and the girls cheer me on while the crowd in the back look on in amazement.

I shift into another pose and open up my shirt a bit to just below and above my chest as I rest my hand on my hip.

"One more!"

_You should be a model_

_ [whistle]_

_I bet u hear that all the time _

_Got the body of a goddess _

_Face like an angel  
_

_Girl, I'm being honest I can see u up on the cover of a magazine_

"M-maybe now you should pose with someone?" Cylvia suggests as she lifts up her camera as I sit straight up._  
_

"Like who?"

She turns around to look out upon the crowd. "Well, if you have a boyfriend, he could do it with you."

"B-boyfriend.." My eyes fall to the floor in sadness. "Sonic? But he's.. we're..."

Cylvia turns to see the sad look on my face. "What's the matter, chica?" From behind, Jenny whispers into her ear something that wasn't told to her before.

Almost immediately, Cylvia gasps and shakes her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't know.."

"It's alright, you couldn't have known." I assure her.

Rouge sucks her teeth and grabs Shadow's hand. "She may not have her boyfriend here with her, but she does have him!"

"What?" Shadow is a bit surprised as he's pushed next to me as I laugh.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He folds his arms in irritation. "What do you think?"

I pout. "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!"

Cylvia clears her throat to get our attention. "I'll need you to remove that shirt and pants and get into these." She holds up a pair of white, silk boxers made for a male.

"Where did you get those?" I ask plainly. "I didn't know Victoria's Secret made stuff for men too."

"Us either." Penny and Jenny whisper to each other.

Cylvia blushes slightly. "Actually, I wear them.. I made them myself, because I like to wear like that, but you can wear this new one I made. I've never worn them."

Shadow takes them from her and leaves the room, and in a matter of seconds, he's back wearing them and nothing more. He shows of his muscles and six-pack. I blush madly as he makes his way back to my side as girls standing in their crowd eye and call out for his attention, but he ignores them.

"Shadow? Are you sure you're comfortable doing this?"

He shrugs, but smiles down at me. "Anything for you to forgot about Sonic for a while."

"Right.." I try my best to smile as Cylvia gets up into the positions she likes best for the magazine. She has Jenny and Penny spread more snow around us as Shadow holds me by the waist as we both look into the camera with solemn looks on our faces.

Cylvia clicks away as she puts us into more and more compromising positions. In the distant, I can see feel those pair of eyes watching me again with Shadow making me a bit curious as to who it is and where they'd gone when Cream and I walked over there to get to the bathroom.

"Mmm..."

_I can see u on a magazine and that's no doubt_

_I can see u as miss universe with your crown _

_I can see u in lingerie walking that round _

_I can see u wit a bikini at the sunshine dance do I dig _

_[whistle]_

Cylvia is now done taking the photos and still has that same blush on her face as the many other females in the room have. "Thanks, umm... Shadow. You can go change now." He nods and walks off with snow dropping from his body and onto the floor.

She turns back to smile at me. "Now, I need someone different."

"Different?" I question.

"Can either of you think of who?" Cylvia turns around to ask the girls. They all shrug, but Rouge comes up with something. She turns around to the crowd and yells,

"HEY, WHICH ONE OF YOU LUCKY GUYS WANNA TAKE SOME PHOTOS WITH OUR LITTLE MODELING ANGLE?"

"Oooh, me!"

"Right here!"

"Pick me!"

A whole lot of the males raise their hands to volunteer.

"No ugly guys!" Rouge yells at the crowd making a few of them lower their hands in shame.

"Rouge that's mean!" Blaze scolds her.

Cream laughs. "But still funny!"

"Well that bright idea didn't help one bit." I shake my head as more and more of them try to get my attention. My eyes scan the crowd and see a new person walking in, but this one's familiar.

"Gabe?"

I run up to him and grab his hand. "Will you come with me?"

He stares at me strangely and looks down at my outfit. "Umm.. with you wearing that?" He says nervously.

I smile a bit, and nod my head. "You see.. I need a boy to pose with me, and I saw you so."

"So you want me to help you out, right?" Gabe smiles a bit and looks me in the eye. "What about your boyfriend?"

I frown a bit. "We're not together right now..."

"W-what? Why? What happened?" He asks with much concern, so I tell him the short version on it.

Jenny pushes us both on set and in front of Cylvia while Penny changes the backdrop to a dark chrome design.

"There you go. Cyl!"

"Gracias!" Cylvia smiles and scans Gabe's outfit. "You can just take off your shirt for this one."

"My shirt?" Gabe asks with a nod as she nods. "Oh, alright."

He lifts up his dark grey shirt to reveal his well toned, muscles making the girls in the crowd swoon and me blush a bit. At the same time, Shadow walks back into the room and sees him. His eyes narrow, but he stays calm as my behavior tells him that's everything is alright. He takes his place back on the coach next to Rouge and keeps his eyes right on me. Watching Gabe's every move.

As Cylvia gets Gabe and I into the pose she craves, a questions comes to mind.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad if she finds you here with me like this?"

He sighs shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think she would really care."

"Why not?"

He looks away from my eyes for a brief moment and then back to me. "She's been acting really strangely, and it's getting on my last nerves."

"Awe, I'm sorry."

Gabe shakes his head. "No, I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"For having to listen to all those nasty things your boy said to you! I don't even see how he could possibly say any of that shit he said to you.."

"How come?"

"Because you're such a pretty girl that I think he was the luckiest man on Earth to have you, that's why! I hope everything works out for the two of you."

"T-thanks." I blush a bit and smile at his compliment.

_You so damn pretty walking the red carpet with your custom Armani mahogany dress _

_You looking so fresh _

_Like a** Rose** in a garden you standing out from the rest _

_Dress to impress all around the world wit your nice silky skin and you're diamonds and pearls _

_If I had one wish from a genie in a bottle _

_I ask for a girl like u just like a model_

My body is hugged against Gabe's chest as he hands are down to my waist. Cylvia kneels down and takes a shot followed by three more before she changes position.

She smiles and stands to her feet.

"Próximo!"

She moves us into another position. She turns me around and moves my hands around his neck. His hands still on my waist. Standing back, she takes more photos at different angles and soon changes us around again.

This time she sits me on the floor at Gabe's feet. I face the camera with my legs laid beside me and my arms holding onto his pants leg. Gabe stands straight up with one hand down on top of my head.

"This pose.. is a little-"

"Strange?" Gabe chuckles as he finishes my sentence for me. "Weird?"

"Y-yeah!" I laugh along with him as Cylvia stands up with camera in hand.

"Ready?"

We both nod as she starts to take photos again. Rouge and the girls smile proudly as I seem to be happy again in spite of what happened that morning. Maybe I was? Who knows? Out of the corner of my eye, notice the same pair of eyes staring at me.

Just as I and Gabe finish up the last of photos the song changes to..._  
_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off my hump_

As soon as I hear that song, I break from the pose, stand to my feet, immediately start to dance along to it. Gabe looks toward me and starts to laugh and dance next to me. _  
_

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps! Check it out!" I sing along to the song.

Gabe starts to sing along with me. "What you going do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?"

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk! Get you love drunk off my hump!" I shake my hips from side to side as I dance around him. Around us, people in the room start to dance and sing along with us. The boys sing the male's part. while the girls sing the woman's.

As I continue to sing, Cream, while dancing, comes up to me and hands me another bag. "Here's your next outfit, girl!"

I laugh and thank her. "This is so much fun!"

"I know right, we told you this would help you feel better and forget about Sonic for a while."

"Y-yeah, it did." I smile and hug her before turning back to Gabe. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"It was no problem!" He smile as I nod and turn to go and change, but he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

"G-abe?"

He pulls away from me and gives me a friendly smile. "Just as friends. I wanted to make sure you were really alright."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks!" I smile and turn back around to see blue quills disappearing behind the corner. "That was really S-Sonic, was he watching me this whole time? Oh no..."

* * *

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

**Behind the corner...  
**

Knuckles touches Sonic's shoulder and pulls him back. "You've looked long enough, man. Come on, we gotta get moving so we can clear your name."

"Yeah.." The blue hedgehog sighs sadly. "It's just like last time too."

_She doesn't even know..._

**A few seconds after the two of them rush off, a pink hedgehog is just around the corner...  
**

"He's gone already? Shoot!"

_It was only a hug!_

_He's done far worse than a simple hug...  
_

_So why did he run away from me.  
_

_MAYBE because you shunned him earlier and told him that you need some TIME apart from him, remember?  
_

_Yeah... I forgot about that...  
_

Amy sneaks away from the set to follow the blue figure with a red one following after it down the hall. As she turns the corner, the figure disappears making her pout and fold her arms.

"That damn super speed of his!" She sighs in defeat as she holds the bag holding her outfit close in hand.

_Well, I guess I just better go back on set with the girls..._

Just as she turns around to go back, she hears a door open from down the hall and a blue hedgehog walking out of a room.

"Sonic?"

She turns back around as her eyes strain to see him turning back to someone who walks out of the room with him. A lock of blonde hair catches her attention.

_Is that-_

Amy clenches her fist. "SONIIIIIIIIC!"

From down the hall, the blue hedgehog and the female look up to the sound of her voice.

"Damn it! Ty, you're on your own on this on! Good luck!" Staci female makes her way back into the room and slams the door closed.

"Hey! Stac-" The blue hedgehog curses and turns around to see Amy walking toward him. "Damn.."

At first he eyes her body, but then notices the hard glare coming from her eyes.

Amy grabs onto his hand to stop him. "Wait! Sonic, I want to talk to you." She watches him intently for his reaction as he slowly turns around to reveal his face.

"Sonic, I want to talk to you. Who's in that room were you just left?"

"I... ummm..." Tyler gulps nervously.

Her eyes narrow. "Sonic!"

"I..." Tyler is at a lost for words as sweat rolls down his face.

_How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?_

* * *

**End~**

**[SONGS USED: You should be a model - Capone  
**

**My Humps - Black Eyed Peas]  
**

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! An update will come soon when I have more free time from school and a ton of homework! Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**P.S: If you wanna see what Cylvia looks like, she's in my deviant art, XD  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	10. Getting Out of Hand

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. The problem is school again, and since it's my senior year, it'll be a lot busier than usual. BUT I will update all of my stories even if it will take a while, so please bear with me fellow readers and reviews.  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**Read on, xD  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Getting Out of Hand  
**

* * *

**[.Still in the Hallway.]  
**

**Amy is still waiting for an answer from Tyler as her foot taps impatiently against the floor. By now, she's getting really annoyed by his awkward silence and confused expression to see her confronting him like she's doing...**

"WELL?" Amy crosses her arms over her chest as she continues to glare at him.

Tyler swallows hard and takes a step back from. "I.. umm.." His eyes wander from her glaring eyes down to the light-blue satin sleep shirt, and the white silk panties with floral trim she's wearing. Her shirt is slightly open at the top, so he could just catch a bit of her cleavage.

_Whoa..._

_Mmph! Makes me regret talking all that shit to her this morning!_

Catching him, she feels a vein pop in her brain. "MY EYES ARE UP HERE! IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING THINKING ABOUT NOW SONIC?"

"W-what? No!" Tyler's eyes snap back up to meet hers as she steps forward towards him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YES, YOU FREAKING DO! I JUST SAW YOU LEAVE SOME ROOM WITH A GIRL INSIDE, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Tyler stiffens with fear as he takes a few more steps back. "I..." He nearly looks back, to his left, and then to his right.

_I can't deal with this shit! _

_I don't even know her like that. If I had the time and energy, I would but-  
_

_Aargh! I gotta get outta here and fast..._

Amy's eyes narrow onto him. "I? That's all you have to say? Are you seriously doing this to me right now?"**  
**

"No.." Tyler shakes his head and clears his throat preparing to make his escape. "If you really wanna know who I was with that bad.. then I was with Staci, alright? Happy now?"

Her eyes grow wide in shock as she nearly stumbles back. "W-what? Staci?" Distraught by what she just heard, her ears lower on both sides as she closes her eyes. Her arms fall from her chest and hang by her side. In her body, she feels her heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces making her feel a bit hollow inside.

_He was with her? _

_Of all people. He probably slept with her too...  
_

_Just like... Tina. Of course-  
_

The hallway falls deathly quiet as Amy stands there in front of the slightly nervous blue hedgehog. She bares her teeth as she lowers her head making her pink quills cover almost all of her face.

Tyler gasps as he sees tears suddenly falling out of her eyes and to the floor. "I..."

_Aw man... don't cry._

_Just my luck!_

"You know what, Sonic? I am happy." She says out of no where making him give her a questioning, confused look.

He's unsure of how to respond. "Y-you are? But-"

Amy takes a deep and yells right in his face. "BECAUSE NOW I WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR CHEATING ASS ANYMORE! I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOU NOW!"

"Aah!" Tyler falls onto his back as she steps closer and closer to him.

She clenches her fists. "I GAVE YOU CHANCE AFTER CHANCE AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE? WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BUT YOU'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THAT FACT TIME AND TIME AGAIN!

YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT WE NEEDED SOME TIME APART? NOW, I'M THINKING WE JUST NEED TO **BE** APART! FOREVER! SO I'M DONE WITH YOU, SONIC THEODORE HEDGEHOG! YOU'LL NEVER GET TO BE APART OF YOUR UNBORN SON OR DAUGHTER'S LIFE!"

When she's done yelling at him, Tyler's eardrums are ringing quite a bit. He has an angry frown on his face as he gets to his feet to face her. "Why you..."

She has her hands on her hips. "You got anything to say, Sonic? Now, that we're through forever and always."

"Yeah! You're so fucking loud and obnoxious, damn! And I'm glad we're through! Maybe that's why I cheated on your ass, crazy bitch!" Tyler suddenly tells her before turning on his heel to run down the hall away from her.

"C-crazy..?" Amy stands there in shock once again as she feels tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She turns away from his retreating figure to hug her arms around her body.

_He really thinks that about me?_

_Wow, I'm learning more and more about what he thinks now.  
_

_So that's why he...  
_

For a few, lonely minutes, Amy stands alone in the hallway as tears roll down her cheek from what just happened. It's a huge shock to her as she shakes her head back and forth in disbelief.**  
**

_After I said we were done... he only yells at me right back?_

_AND HE'S HAPPY ABOUT IT!  
_

_WHAT THE HELL?  
_

"I can't believe he would say that to me. AGAIN! It's not like him, or.. could he have just have been keeping his thoughts about me to himself all this time?" She thinks aloud.

_Ugh...  
_

_What am I doing?_

_I should be chasing him down for sleeping with that slut! I won't run away again like last time!  
_

Amy literally slaps herself as she turns in the direction where he fled. "SONIC! YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!"

**just as she makes a running start in the direction he had fled, she hears familiar voices calling her name among other things. Coming from up behind her are Rouge, Cream, Cylvia, Christy, Shadow, and Gabe. The other stayed behind in the living room. **

**All of them are looking worried and concerned...**

"Amy! We heard you yelling! What's the matter?" Rouge asks as she stops right in front of her with the others following.

"I just caught Sonic sneaking out of room with Staci!" The pink hedgehog quickly tells them. "And I told him that that we were through for good, and he was happy about it!"

Everyone practically screams at once. "WHAT?"

"Sonic..? That's your boyfriend's name?" Cylvia questions curiously as she holds her camera close in her hands.

Amy growls lowly as she folds her arms. "Soon to be ex! I can't believe he would do this to me again after what happened last time!"

Cylvia frowns a bit and looks away. "How awful..?"

"Awful indeed." Christy says as she places a hand over her mouth to hide a smirk. "Didn't you two work out everything before?"

"Apparently, he hasn't." Shadow scrunches up his eyebrows as he feels the slightly rage boiling deep inside of him. "He remembers what I told him if he does something like again, and he agreed to it. But he goes and does it anyway!"

Cream and Rouge look at him curiously. "Huh? Well, what did you tell him?"

"Mmph! You'll find out soon enough." Is all he tells them about it and then sets his eyes on Amy with a few tears running down her face.

_You made her cry... AGAIN!_

_I'm not letting you get away with this-  
_

_Hedgehog!  
_

"I guess I was all wrong about him! Once a cheater, always a cheater! And with Staci no doubt!" Amy's has been so blinded by her anger, that she fails to notice Gabe angered face, until he speaks out amongst the conversation the group is having.

"Staci.. what the hell are you thinking!?" He seems to be the most upset of her friends making her a bit guilty.

"Yeah, I know!" Amy's eyes land on Gabe who holds a scowl and clenches his fists as he looks down at the floor. "Oh.. Gabe, I'm so-"

_I almost forgot about him!_

_He and Staci are dating... surprisingly..._

_Wow, Sonic! Breaking up another couple, so you get laid?  
_

He waves off her apology. "No, it's not your fault. What room did you see him leaving?"

"Huh? Oh... the one over there." Amy points to the closed door that hasn't opened again since Amy's been there. "I didn't see her leave or anything, so she might still be in there."

"Thanks." Gabe starts to make his way toward the door.

Amy shakes her head and starts to go after him. "Hey wait-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." He suddenly stops and turns back to them all. "I'll take care of her while you see about yours."

Amy stares after him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Alright.."

She then turns to her friends. "Let's go! Sonic was running pretty slow, but then again, he could be running really fast by now! So we can't fall behind!"

"Right!"

**Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, and Cylvia run down the hall in the direction she remembers him fleeing. Gabe stands in front of the door with many thoughts going through his mind...  
**

_Staci, what the hell is going on through your mind?_

_Sleeping with the guy? _

_I'm your damn boyfriend! And you cheated on me... after a year of dating?_

_You've taken our games of messing with other couple's too far this time. I'm sorry we ever bothered them, because now... it seems our games have turned around on us._

_I can't... wait. What the-  
_

Feeling a lingering presence standing beside him, Gabe turns his head to see Christy looking at him intently as his hand is outstretched for the doorknob.

_I thought she left with the others..._

"Ummm? Is something wrong? I thought you were going along with them."

"Oh, it's nothing! I just wanted to see if you were alright." Christy says with a concerned look before going after Amy and the rest. "I'll be going then!"

Gabe stares strangely after her figure before it disappears around the corner. "Strange..."

He shakes his of her and turns his attention back on the room before him. His hand reaches for the doorknob with a determined, but rather irritated look on his face.

_Alright, Staci. _

_I'm coming in. _

_You have a LOT of explaining to do about this shit.  
_

**[.Elsewhere.]  
**

**Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cylvia, and Shadow are looking around for the blue hedgehog in all directions. They've lost sight of him and are completely unsure of where to turn next until...  
**

"E-excuse me, but are you all looking for a blue hedgehog?" An elderly woman calls to them. "I saw past by not too long ago."

Amy turns in her direction and smiles. "Yes! Did you see where he went?"

The elderly woman points down the hall. "I saw him running down there and taking a right."

"Thank-you so much, ma'am!" Amy takes the old woman's hands in her own and shakes them before turning to her friends.

"Come on, guy! He can't be too far now!"

Before she could continue her search for Sonic, the elderly woman stops her. "Now, hold on there. You see to be a bit fired up about this blue lad."

"Yes. I am." Amy tries to keep her tone as calm as possible without cursing or going off in front of her. "But I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. This boy must have done something to make you really upset."

Amy blushes deeply and looks away from her. "Well... yes, he did. Again.."

Judging by the look on Amy's face, the old woman learns that its effected her very deeply to the point of a broken heart. "I'm so sorry to hear that dear. I just hate to see a pretty young girl like you so distraught over a fellow."

"It's okay.." Amy manages to tell her with a weary smile. "But thank-you for being so worried about me."

Beside her, Rouge nudges her. "Amy, we really need to get going. Sonic's probably gotten a good distance away from us."

"Oh, yeah!" Amy suddenly remembers. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we-"

"O-oh! I'm sorry for keeping you." The old woman hears Rouge and apologies while walking away. "I'll just be on my way then."

Amy reaches forth to grab her hand. "No, it's quite alright. Maybe we can talk again later?"

"Why that would be wonderful, dear." The old woman smiles warmly and then continues on her way. "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Amy waves after her. "Dang, I didn't even ask for her name. Oh, well. I'll get it later."

_She really seemed to care about my situation... even when she didn't know me!_

_I couldn't just let her walk away thinking she was bothering us...  
_

_It would have been mean.  
_

"Wow." Cream and the girls all smile. "That was really nice of you, Amy!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you liked talking to the elderly. Maybe you can start a lingerie line for women around her age too!" Rouge says jokingly.

Amy rolls her eyes and smiles. "Oh, hush!"

The girls all laugh, while Shadow taps his foot impatiently. He sighs roughly and shakes his head getting their attention.

"What's the matter, Shad?" Amy asks as she notices him.

"This is taking too long." Shadow narrows his eyes before scooping Amy up into his arms.

"S-shadow!? What are you-"

"This way is a lot faster." He smirks before dashing off down the hall leaving Rouge, Cream, and Cylvia behind.

Rouge growls out loud and stomps her foot. "Hey, what about us!?" She yells after him.

"What about you? You got legs to walk don't you?" Shadow looks back to yell right at her.

She feels a vein pop in her head as she looks on after his running figure. "That son of a-"

Cream giggles and takes her and Cylvia's hand. "Well, come on!"

**Going as fast as they can, the three girls take off after Shadow and Amy...**

Slowly coming up behind them, Christy finally makes it only to see them still running. "H-hey! WAIT UP FOR ME!"

_Ugh!_

_I can only run for so long!_

**Up ahead...**

Tyler breathes heavily as he rests against a table that sits in the hallway. He managed to get a good distance away from Amy and is now a bit fatigued from all the running he's done.

"Finally! I cam rest a bit!"

He sighs as he shuts his eyes feeling his heart beat a mile a minute.

_I didn't sign up for all of this mess! _

_All I wanted was the money! And now-  
_

"SONIC!"

Tyler looks up to the sound of a male's voice followed by a female's.

"SONIC, STOP RUNNING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, AND FACE ME!"

Tyler begins to sweat nervously as he pushes himself up from the wall. "H-how did she.. and he-"

_How did they find me?  
_

"WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M RIPPING YOUR TAIL OFF AND SHOVING IT UP YOUR-"

"Damn it!" He curses before pushing his body to run once again in an attempt to escape getting caught.

_I gotta find some place to lay low!  
_

_Wait...  
_

_Up ahead! I can hide in the storage closet until the coast is clear!_

_Yeah, that's it-  
_

**[.Near the back of the Lodge.]  
**

**In a few rooms ahead of him, Sonic, Knuckles, Scourge, and Manic are just finishing talking to a couple of the people who happen to work at the Lodge. Tails and the rest of the guys have gone to another part of the place to do the same...  
**

"Yeah, you're a dead-ringer for Tyler." A red hedgehog tells them as he starts to chuckle.

His friend next to him nods. "Yeah, almost like twins. Like your brother there."

Scourge scoffs and looks in another direction. "Looks like the doc was right!"

"Yeah.." Sonic folds his arms. "Well, have you seen him around lately. We're kinda looking for him."

"Looking for him, you say?" The red hedgehog thinks a bit before shaking his head. "Nope, We haven't seen him since last night. And he didn't come into work today at all."

His friend beside him nods and then looks a bit annoyed. "Yeah, we've been calling him all day and getting no answer. A guy like him who claims he needs fast money, you would think he would come into work on time!"

"Mmm.." Sonic sighs. "Well, thanks, man. You've helped us a lot."

"No problem, dude." The red hedgehog shakes his hand before turning toward the backdoor. "Well, another delivery truck is pulling up soon, so we should be getting back work. See ya around."

Knuckles stops them for a second and smirks. "Hey, hold on! If you happen to see this 'Tyler' can you **not** tell him we're looking for him. We want it to be a surprise."

The red hedgehog and friend both smirk as well. "We wouldn't dream of telling him."

**As soon as the two of them leave, Sonic takes a punch toward the concrete wall and creates a fairly large hole. Pieces of concrete fall to the ground as he slowly pulls his fist away...**

"I can't believe it!"

_This is unbelievable!_

_How in the hell...  
_

_I knew I felt someone else in the room with me besides Staci. Her.. she could be in on this with this 'Tyler'.  
_

Knuckles shakes his head. "Yeah, me either. A look-a-like, really? And that Staci girl is probably in on this too."

"Why would they do something so messed up like this?" Manic asks aloud. "They don't even really know you, Amy, or us for that matter!"

Scourge sighs and looks back to them. "Question is: HOW did they pull this off?"

"I don't know." Sonic shakes his head while cracking his knuckles. "But what I do know is that when we catch him, we'll be able to clear my name and beat the shit outta of em!"

Knuckles and Manic grin. "Yeah, wherever his ass is, we'll get him. He can't hide forever."

"Let's keep looking until we find him."

**Sonic, Knuckles, and Manic start to search in another room leaving Scourge standing alone...**

_Why would someone do this to my brother?_

_After all he's been through with Amy, and now this had to happen? Shit just doesn't make sense!  
_

_Now, he's alone and-  
_

All of sudden, a blue figure zooms into the backroom, past him, and into a closet across the room. The door slams and locks shut leaving the green hedgehog bewildered by what just happened.

_What. The. Hell. Was that?_

"Umm..." Scourge is a bit confused as he starts to walk in the direction the figure had gone, but a loud shout stops him.

"SONIC!"

Scourge turns to see Shadow running in carrying Amy in his arms and soon, Rouge, Cream, Cylvia make it in too.

"What the.. what are you guys doing here?"

"Where's Sonic?" Shadow asks quickly with anger in his voice.

Scourge raises an eyebrow and folds his arms. "Why? And why are you holding Amy like that?"

Shadow shakes his head. "It doesn't matter why! We need to see Sonic right now!"

"You wont if you don't tell me why." Scourge says feeling a need to protect his brother from whatever is going on.

"Just tell us, Scourge!" Rouge asks him as she steps up. "It's important!"

"Well, he's-"

**Hearing all the commotion, Sonic, Knuckles, and Manic run back into the room...**

"What's going.. Amy?" Sonic narrows his eyes as he watches Shadow setting Amy down on her feet.

She walks right up to him and slaps him right across the face making everyone in the room gasp. At the entrance to the room, Christy stops and places a hand over her mouth hearing the loud slap.

"Wow..." She holds back a stiff laugh as she stands in the doorway looking in.

A red hand mark quickly forms on Sonic's cheek as he steps away from Amy. "What the hell, Amy!?"

"What the hell do you get off calling me a crazy ass bitch!?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonic questions.

Amy shakes her head. "Don't try to act dumb, I caught you sneaking out a room with Staci! You told me you slept with her two! After that you called me a crazy ass bitch and told me that's why you cheated on me all time!"

"WHAT?" Sonic shakes his head as he can't believe all the things she's telling him. "No, I didn't! I don't know what you're talking about!"

His denying the fact only makes Amy angrier. "Yes, you did! And you runaway after I told you that we were through for good!"

"T-through? For good..." He takes a minute to look deep into her infuriated eyes and sees that she's telling the truth.

Before speaking, he calms himself. "Listen, Amy.. me and the guys have been looking around the lodge for the real person who said all of those means things to you. You hear me, it was NOT me acting like a jackass toward you. It was a guy who looks LIKE me, understand? Not me."

_Please..._

_I need you to believe me, Amy._

_Please.. just believe me._

Amy only rolls her eyes with an annoyed look. "SONIC, DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID TO BELIEVE THAT!? IF YOU DO, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKING!"

"WHAT? IT'S THE TRUTH. IF YOU'LL JUST LISTEN TO ME THEN-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! SO STOP LYING TO ME, AND JUST TELL THE TRUTH!"

"But I AM!" Sonic clenches his fists as he feels more anger welling up inside him toward this 'Tyler' person. "Amy, please.. just listen to me. Doctor Lupe said-"

"W-what? NOW, YOU'RE LYING ON HER?" Amy turns away from him with a fold of her arms. "I can't _believe_ you would drag other people into your web of lies and deceit!"

"I can't _believe_ you don't believe a word I say now!" Sonic tells her right back as he watches her from behind.

"Amy, please calm down. You don't want to pass out again, do you?" Cream asks her friend pleadingly.

"R-right." Amy slowly shakes her head and looks to the floor. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up over nothing."

_Nothing? _

_What does she-  
_

Her hand rubs tenderly on her stomach. "I guess our child will have to grow up without his or her father with them.. knowing all the horrible things you did to his or her mother.."

"W-what? Amy..." Sonic feels the weight of unnecessary guilt upon himself. His eyes start to water as his body starts to tremble in fear and angst. "Please.. just believe me."

_I can't bear to hear that coming from you._

_Please don't keep me from your love. Please don't keep me from our child together.  
_

_I didn't do anything wrong, so why-  
_

**Seeing the situation getting a bit out of hand, Knuckles decides to help him out...  
**

"Hey, Amy. Sonic's telling the truth. He's been with us all this time."

The pink hedgehog turns around to face him with her eyes wet with tears and a bit red as well. "That's not even possible, because I was just talking to him like ten or fifteen minutes ago before he ran off like some coward!"

Rouge walks right up to him. "Oh, so you're covering for him now?"

Cream shakes her head. "I can't believe you, Knuckles.."

"What? I'm not! It's the truth!" The red echidna quickly tells her. "The truth I tell you!"

"Yeah right! Now, you're in the same boat as him!"

"For what? What did I do?" Knuckles stares at her face for a few seconds. "YOU'RE SO DAMN EVIL!"

Rouge rolls her eyes. "You're even more evil for covering Sonic, WHO cheated on Amy again after she forgave him which she didn't have to do in the first place! But she did, because she loves him too much!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON AMY WITH STACI! WHY THE HELL WONT YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT!?" Sonic yells all of sudden over the two.

Shadow scoffs without a hint of caring. "Because you've done it all before and can't be trusted to keep it in your pants. Even for the girl you so claim to love and cherish!"

"You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of you butting into me and Amy's business like this!" Sonic looks straight at him.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

**Cylvia stands back listening to them all argue. Her ears lower as she watch as Sonic and Shadow yell at each other another back and forth. Both have their hands raised, and are ready to fight, but Scourge and Manic steps in between to stop them...**

"Oh no... this is not good.." She shakes her head as she steps back and bumps into the wall. "Not good at all."

Beside her, she hears a door open and blue figure silently creeping out. The figure doesn't seem to notice her staring intently at him.

_Hey, he looks exactly like-_

She looks to Sonic and then back to the figure. Soon, she puts two and two together.

"W-WHAT? WHO'S THAT?"

* * *

**End~ Sorry for any mistakes or anything I may have forgotten. I'm a bit sleepy atm, xD  
**

**Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey! Like I always say, it keeps you coming back for more. I personally LOVE them!**

** Who knows what'll happen next. Just have to stay tuned to find out.  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace~!  
**


	11. Taking the Blame

**A/N: Sorry, everyone, for the prolonged updated which seems like it's been longer than usual since I have. As always (as for right now) the excuse is school and more BS I have to deal with. But I will still continue to update at my earliest convenience, xD  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, ^ ^  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Taking the Blame  
**

* * *

**[.Still in the Backroom.]  
**

**Sonic, Amy, and everyone else in the room all stop yelling at one another to look toward Cylvia who was pointing toward the supply closet across the room...**

"What..." Amy watches as she sees an eerPily, familiar hedgehog inching his way out of the room. Her eyes strain to see the blue quills he has, dark, emerald eyes, and the similar attire she remembers seeing Sonic wearing. She slowly looks at Sonic standing right in front of her and then to the male hedgehog creeping his way out of the closet. She and the girls share the same shocked expressions.

_Wait... it can't be!_

_Sonic was actually telling the truth!?  
_

_And I-  
_

"THERE HE IS! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FAKER!" Sonic and the rest of the guys, minus Shadow, take off after the male when he notices that he's been spotted trying to sneak out.

"Dammit!" Tyler curses to himself as he flies out of the room with the group of guys hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

**As the guys continue to run off, Amy and the girls are left standing in the dust in complete shock and confusion as to what just happened****...**

"Was that-" Cream starts to say with a nervous look on her face.

Rouge is the one to speak next. "The hedgehog-"

"Sonic was telling us about?" Amy finishes for them both as she looks to the floor.

_H-he told me.. he told me that, but..._

_I didn't believe him!  
_

_I didn't... And to now see that he was actually telling me the complete and utter truth! I feel so-  
_

_Awful...  
_

"He wasn't lying.." Amy says quietly to herself as she closes her eyes and hugs her arms around her body.

Shadow, thinking to himself, only shook his head in silence.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Both Rouge and Cream aloud in complete astonishment. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?"

"What have you done?" Amy asks slowly while looking up to them with a saddened look. "What have **I** done.."

Hearing the pain in her friend's voice, she walks quickly over to comfort her along with Cream. "Sweetie, don't yourself up so much! You couldn't possibly have known that someone was impersonating Sonic like that! For whatever reason it may have been."

"Yeah, just the very idea seems a bit impossible when you think about it." Creams adds on to put her mind at ease, but it clearly is working.

"But Sonic told me!" Amy quickly tells them both. "I should have at least listened to him and not started yelling like I did... and earlier today, I slapped him, but he didn't do a thing to me. He.. didn't do a thing wrong.."

_I should have known that he would never say anything like that to me!_

_I should have, but I didn't-  
_

_How in the world could I have been tricked by some lookalike like that!?  
_

"Amy, don't beat yourself up. We were at fault too for... um egging it on. We probably should have given you time to think to yourself about the situation then maybe... you would have talked to him more." Cream thinks aloud for Amy to hear.

"And not have been so mad and upset like the rest of us." The orange and white rabbit quickly finishes.

Shaking her head, Amy only sighs. "Yeah, but I still can't believe this. How can I be so stupid to see that that boy was clearly not Sonic, but someone else completely different! I mean am I blind or something?"

"No, you're not, Amy! We were all fooled by that impersonator." Cream tries to convince her.

Rouge agrees as she places her hands on her shoulder. "Yeah, so you can't blame yourself like this."

Amy shakes her head and again while denying it. She shakes Rouge's arm off of her. "But... but.."

"What?"

"But I do blame myself! I can't help it! How can I be so stupid to not realize that that boy was not Sonic! We've been together for over 5 years and have known each other a little bit longer than that, but I couldn't tell him apart from anyone else? I'm such a-"

"Amy, stop it!" Shadow suddenly says making her slightly jump in surprise. "I can't listen to you talk about yourself like that."

Amy turns her back to them all and hugs her shoulders. "But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't trust me to trust him anymore after this?"

"What do you mean by that, Amy?" Rouge asks her with a confused look.

"We're supposed to trust each other no matter what happens, but... I didn't believe a word he said..." A wet stream of a tear drop rolls down her face as she looks down to the floor.

_This time..._

_It's all my fault, and not his.  
_

_It's mine... again?  
_

"It's all of my fault again."

"Chica!" Cylvia says in a loud voice as she walks over to the girls. "He's right. You should listen to him and your friends! I'm sure Sonic knows you only reacted that way, because you were really hurt by what that man said to you!"

"Yeah, but-"

Cylvia takes her by the shoulders to look into her eyes. "Stop it! If you keep downing yourself, you'll get depressed, and we don't want that!"

"Yeah, Amy. Just listen to us. Sonic will understand." Cream tells her.

"So stop worrying yourself! At least you know the truth now, so things wont be getting worse like they were." Rouge tells her in an assuring tone.

Smiling, Cylvia wipes the tears from Amy's face. "So stop crying, because I'm sure Sonic will be back any second."

"Yeah..." Amy says quietly as she gives the girls a soft grin to let the girls know that she would stop blaming herself.

_At least I wont say it out loud anyway._

"I just hope he forgives me for not believing him." Amy sighs sadly as she brushes her long, pink hair behind her shoulders.

Cylvia tilts her head in surprise. "He will! So stop that fretting and frowning or you'll get wrinkles on your face!"

"What? No, I wont!" Amy frowns just because, and Cylvia raises her camera to take a pic.

"See, chica? Wrinkles!" Cylvia laughs making Amy and the girls do the same along with her. With that little fun, it starts to make Amy feel slightly better about the situation, but not completely.

While the girls continue to laugh and cheer Amy up, Shadow watches them from behind. He looks another way before turning his head back to them.

"I'm going go catch up with the guys. I'll be back, Amy." Shadow hugs her tight before going off in the direction of where Sonic and had gone.

Amy glances to where Shadow left. "Hurry back... All of you."

Still hiding in the doorway, Christy pulls out her cell phone to call someone up. The person in the other end picks up. She keeps her voice quiet, so the girls wouldn't hear her.

"Tina, things are not going as w planned them to..."

**[.With Sonic and the guys.]**

"NOW, TELL US WHY YOU DID IT, YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Sonic asks angrily as he has Tyler's arms behind his back and is pushing him forcibly against the hard concrete wall.

Tyler growls lowly as he looks back to see the guy he's been impersonating all this time. "I don't know what you're talking about, so let me go!"

Standing behind him, Knuckles and the rest scoff. "Yeah, right! We saw you creeping out of the closet, and Amy said you were fucking yelling at her like you were Sonic!"

"Yeah, so there's no denying it now, man!" Scourge says angrily as he cracks his knuckles.

Tyler shakes his head in denial. "Argh! Seriously.. I don't know what the hell you guys are-"

Sonic narrows his eyes as he twists Tyler's wrist in irritation. "LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!"

"H-hey.. HEY! BE COOL, BE COOL! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Tyler pleads with him as he tries to shake him loose. His struggle only makes Sonic angrier as he tightens his hold on him.

Manic starts to laugh and crosses his arms. "Looks like he's breaking faster than we thought he would."

"OW!" His brother twists Tyler's arm harder making him grunt in pain. "Okay, okay! I'LL TALK! JUST LET ME GO!"

**Breathing heavily, Sonic lets Tyler go for the moment, turns his around, and grabs him by the collars of his shirt to hold him up above the ground. With his eyes burning with fire and hate, he glares into Tyler's eyes before speaking...**

"Then... TELL ME WHY YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE ME AND HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE YOU DID!"

The room grows quiet as all of the guys have their eyes set on Tyler. The blue counterpart, with his nostrils flaring, he starts to try and explain himself.

"I-I was paid."

"By who!?"

"I... I can't tell you..."

This anger pushes Sonic's anger further. "You better tell me, so help you God, I will kill you, man. I'm not playing with you!"

"But-" Tyler immediately pauses as he spots the dark aura emitting from Sonic's arms, face, and other parts of his body. Eventually, after some seconds of thinking to himself, he recalls yesterday night in the recreational building of the Lodge.

_Oh no..._

"C-calm down, dude! You don't wanna do anything you'll regret!" Tyler stutters a bit.

"Then tell me!" Sonic yells at him. "Tell me why you would do this to us! We don't even fucking know you, and yet-"

Knuckles walks up to them both. "Tyler, if that's your name, you better fess up unless you want to get your ass beat the hell up."

"Yeah, cause when our brother gets mad, you don't wanna be the one he's mad at." Scourge and Manic comment with a smirk as Tyler begins to panic.

He gulps. "I-I'm sorry, man. But I can't tell you! They'll kill me if I do, and I wont get the money if I blow their plan!"

"They're?" Sonic questions him.

_I only know about Staci! _

_So...  
_

_Who else is there!?  
_

"Who's are they!"

"I can't tell you!" Tyler tells him once again with fear in his eyes. "Please, just-"

All of sudden, Sonic grabs Tyler by the throat and clamps his hands around his neck. Tyler begins to cough and choke for air until he's dropped squarely on the floor.

"Sonic?" Knuckles and his brothers say his name out of concern.

Their friend only shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. We'll find out sooner or later."

Tyler, still coughing, looks up to see Sonic's emerald eyes scorching deep into his own. The very look from him strikes fear into his very soul.

"You can bet on it!"

Sonic turns his back on the hedgehog to fold his arms. "We'll think of some way of getting him to talk. Just like they did me."

"The truth serum?" Knuckles asks with a smile.

"Duh!" Sonic says with a mischievous smirk.

**Suddenly, the same red hedgehog and his friend come running into the room from all the commotion...**

"What's going... on?" The red hedgehog questions as his eyes land on Tyler coughing violently on the floor.

His friend beside him starts to laugh. "Looks like you found him! Tyler, what the hell did you do this time?"

"S-shut up!" Tyler tells the both of them as they laugh and joke at him.

Stepping up to the two, Knuckles, Scourge, and Manic give them the gist of what Tyler's done and why he was in the situation he's currently in.

"Oh, damn." The red hedgehog whistles as he shakes his head. "Looks like you're in some deep shit."

"Sorry to hear that, Sonic. Didn't know he would go this far to earn some extra cash!" His friend says next with the same disapproving look.

Tyler growls again as he hears his fellow employees and also long-time friends.

_This is getting bad.. I need to-_

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic sees Tyler trying to sneak out of the room again like before. Without even turning around, he angrily clenches his fist. "Sit your impersonating blue ass down!"

By that threat, Tyler instantly drops back down on the floor. Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, and the two guys begin to chuckle as Tyler drops his head into his hands in shame of getting caught like this. Knuckles takes out his cell phone to call Tails and the others to tell them they have gotten Tyler.

"Aye, Tails?"

"Knuckles? What's up? We're still checking all over the-"

The red echidna stops him. "No, no, no. We caught em already!"

"What? For real? Where ya'll at?" Tails quickly asks of him.

"Well-" Knuckles is stopped by Sonic speaking all of sudden.

"Shadow?"

Knuckles and the guys look over to Sonic as he's looking straight ahead. The familiar black and red hedgehog is seen by him walking down the hall and into the room.

"Umm... hey."

Sonic narrows his eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling and accusing you like that." Shadow says at first surprising Sonic quite a bit.

"A-apologize?" Sonic repeats as dumb smile appears across his face. "Are you being serious right now?"

Shadow groans as he rubs his temples. "Yeah.. do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Mmm..." The blue hedgehog slowly walks up to him to take his hand. "Now, that we have it this shit cleared up for the most part... no harm done."

Shadow nods with a grin as they do a little fist bump. "Good to hear."

His crimson eyes land on Tyler on the floor. "So this is him? Your 'other' twin?"

"Ha!" Sonic scoffs and shakes his head as Shadow walks past him to walk over to the caught hedgehog still sitting on the floor against the wall. Tyler looks up to the sound of feet walking toward him.

"What the-"

Sonic sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "You could say that..."

"Interesting... But listen, Sonic. I think you better go check on your girl." Shadow tells to him.

"What?" Scourge asks upon hearing him. "Amy?"

Sonic stops and turns to face him. "Why? What's the matter with her?"

"She's beating herself, blaming herself, and it's all going downhill from there." Shadow explains. "So I suggest you let us handle this punk, and you go console her."

**[.Back In the Room With the Girls.]  
**

Rouge, Cream, and Cylvia are still talking with Amy convincing her not to feel so bad as she is.

"So are you okay now, Amy?" Cream asks with a soft smile.

Amy nods slowly. "Y-yeah. I think so."

Rouge pats her shoulder and nods. "Good thing too! I was really starting to get worried about you."

"We all were!" Cylvia exclaims, but then laughs nervously as she realizes how loud she said that. "Sorry."

Amy smiles shyly. "It's okay.. I'm fine now. Really!"

_At least I think I'm okay._

_I just hope when I face him that I'll be able to face him when I see him.  
_

"AMY!"

**Sonic comes running and stops right in front of them. Rouge and the girls step to the side to give the two of them some room to talk...  
**

"Amy, what's wrong with you?"

"W-what do you mean? W-here that boy-" She tries to ask, but he stops her right there.

Sonic takes her by the hands. "Don't worry about him right now. I'm more worried about you."

"For what..." Amy looks away from him and to the floor as she feels her face heating up. "After all, I..."

"You what? Yelled at me and all that other mess?" Sonic questions. "Look, it's not your fault. You were tricked/ We all were, so you can't do this to yourself, Ames!"

She only sighs and disproves his statement. "But I still yelled at you! There's no excuse for that! I slapped you and... and... said that I was through with you when you didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Amy, I just told you that you were tricked. you couldn't have known that he wasn't me, because we look so much alike! Hell, we even sound alike!"

Sonic does his best to convince her. "Listen to me, you're an amazing girlfriend who obviously cares a lot about me like I do you. I know the only reason you got so upset is because you love me just like I love you, so please Amy. Stop blaming yourself..."

"Then what good of a girlfriend am I, if I can't tell you apart from another man?" Amy asks suddenly. "We've been together so long that even if a lookalike were to switch places with you, I should have known that! No matter what!

By now, she doesn't even realize her eyes watering. "But I-I didn't... what 'amazing' girlfriend would **even ** do something like that, huh? I can't even tell that another man isn't you! What kinda girlfriend am I?"

Sonic cannot find the words to respond to that making Amy think she's right in thinking that.

"See? Even you think so!" Amy shakes her head as her bottom lip quivers.

Sighing and scratching the back of his head, Sonic squeezes her hands. "Amy, don't think about yourself like that. It was an honest mistake!"

"I'm sorry.. I can't." She slips her hands from his and turns his back to her. "Sonic, I'm sorry. I need some time to think... I'm supposed to trust you and know you, but clearly... I don't!"

**In a split second, Amy takes off into a run to get away from them all. In the doorway, Christy quickly hides herself behind the door, so she wouldn't be seen...**

"AMY, WAIT!"

However, the pink hedgehog ignored their calls after her as she ran away down the hall and out of sight. Just as Sonic prepares to go off after her, Rouge stops him.

"Sonic, wait. Give her some time by herself. I think she really needs to be alone right now..."

* * *

**(AMY'S P.O.V.)  
**

**[.Later that day.]**

The time is now getting near midnight, and I'm still wondering around the Lodge by myself. I've been walking around for hours and avoiding Sonic and the others the whole time. Due to the clothes I'm still dressed in, countless guys try to get at me, but I immediately turn them away and walk in the opposite direction.

_Please leave me alone..._

_I need to be by myself!_

"There." My eyes land on an open door leading into a quiet, secluded room. I quickly slip inside and find myself in a ballroom. However, the room is empty with only a piano and bench in the middle of the room.

I walk toward the grand piano and take a seat in front of it. My hands run across the cold keys as they play a soft, but random melody in my ears. I continue to fondle the keys as my heart begins to fill with dread and guilt.

_I still can't forgive myself for mistaking that impersonator for Sonic!_

_How can I possibly do that? Now, that I realize that his voice is different than his...  
_

_Ugh, we're right back to where we were before? But this time, I didn't even trust myself to trust Sonic, and that's... horrible. He did absolutely nothing wrong, and I still blamed him. But not anymore.  
_

_We've fought so much in the past, and now we were at it again? I thought we moved past that, but I guess we haven't.  
_

_Is our relationship even meant to be?  
_

_I just don't-  
_

"I see you like to play the piano, dear!" An familiar elderly voice suddenly says out of nowhere. I jump in fright as my eyes dart towards the door leading into the ballroom.

"Oh, it's you!"

The elderly woman from earlier makes her presence known as she walks in through the open door. Taking a good look at her, I see that she's a light, pink female with calm blue eyes and long, curly hair down by her shoulders. She's wearing a white, silk ball gown, white heeled shoes, a pearl necklace, and matching earrings.

"Wow, you're looking good this evening!" I compliment as the woman takes a seat next to me.

"Why, thank you, dear. And I see you're still dressed in your little outfit."

I softly blush. "U-ummmm.. I haven't had the time to change.. B-by the way, my name is Amy."

"Mine is Judy. Nice to meet you, Amy. So why are you in here so late?"

"Likewise.." I smile, but that smile on my face soon disappears as I remembers why I'm in the ballroom in the first place.

Judy notices my change in behavoir. "What's the matter?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Judy puts her hands on her laps. "Look here, young lady. I know a sad young lady when I see one, and you're the saddest looking one I've seen so tell me what's the matter."

Looking away, my eyes lower to her lap as I look a bit saddened. "Well..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I can probably help you." Judy smiles a bit as she touches my shoulder. "You did say that you would talk to me sometime, and you wouldn't go back on your word, would you?"

Giggling a bit, I shake my head. "N-no.."

**As I wipe my eyes, I slowly build up the courage to explain everything to her. I first start with the incident of Sonic cheating on me long ago and the long process we went through to get where we are now. After talking about all of that, I then move onto some recent events. **

**Finding out I'm** **pregnant, a jealous Sonic fighting with my friend, Shadow, and pushing me, him yelling at me and calling me a whore, catching him sleeping with Staci, and then coming to find out that the incidents with Sonic in were actually with someone pretending to be him...**

"Wow, that's quite a story you have there, dear!" Judy exclaims with a nervous laugh. "Seems like you and him have had a bumpy relationship here and there."

"Yeah.." I sigh as I look off in another direction. "We've been through all that before, but even now, we still yell at each other. I didn't even trust what he was trying to tell me. I didn't listen. How can he possibly trust me to trust him now?"

I feel Judy staring right at me making me feel a bit uneasy. "Uumm.."

"If he truly loves you then he'll forgive you. But honestly to me, it sounds just like an honest mistake, so you shouldn't be blaming yourself there, dear." Judy says to me.

_It's just like what Sonic said to me earlier._

_But still-  
_

"Oh, okay, sure. But this whole incident caused us to fight each other again and say hurtful things. Well, I was the only one actually saying those hurtful things which makes things worse. And I'm the one who kept the fact that I was pregnant from him which causes yet another fight!"

Judy only smiles again. "Trust me, a relationship will have their fair share of fights here and there. It's only natural for for him to get jealous. I bet he was scared that he was going to lose you again!

And it's only natural for you to keep your pregnancy from him for a while, because you were scared you were going to lose him! You see what I'm getting at, dear? You two obviously love each other and wouldn't want to hurt each other... that's what people do when they love someone that much. They don't want to hurt each other, but sometimes it happens. That's apart of life and being in a relationship."

"But we fight **so** much and yell at each other!" I shake my head in disbelief. "How can that be the sign of a loving, and stable relationship?"

"Honey, couples that fight a lot like you two have are clearly in love and trying to show the fact that they truly love each other, because true love comes out of fear and true fear breads anger which can lead into fights, but most the time its out of true love. Trust me, me and my husband have had tons of fights over the years, but we're still together, because we truly love one another. Like you and your boyfriend love each other. I'm sure!"

_W-we fight, because we really love each other?_

_Is that it?  
_

"Are you sure about that, Judy?"

The elderly woman suddenly laughs aloud. "Why, yes! I'm married, you know? For the last 60 years.."

"Wow, how old are you?" I ask her. "I-I mean if you don't mind my asking."

"I'm 83 years old, and I still look good for my age!" Judy says happily making me laugh along with her.

"But you don't look a day over 60!"

"Why, thank you, dear. I try!" The two of us laugh for sometime until she speaks up again.

"Just like your boyfriend, Sonic, my husband used to be quite of a player. Always going out late at night, making up excuses, and seeing other girls behind my back, and we always fought about it, but.. one day, I got fed up with it, and I told him it was over and that I didn't want to see him anymore.

And at that moment, he realized what a catch he would be losing and changed his ways. His name is Jeff by the way."

"Whoa.."

_Sounds just like... _

_Sonic and me._

Judy smiles. "Yeah, it was going good for a while after that, but some old habits die hard, and he started his old routine again. Of course, I was infuriated and was ready to leave him for good that time, and I did. I was still in love with him, and I knew he loved me...

However, we were apart for some time, and I didn't hear a word from him. That is until I started going out with an old flame from high school. That's when he started coming around again. He started coming around more and trying to spend more time with me as I was spending so much time with the boy I was currently seeing.

I was starting to fall in love with him, but Jeff was making sure that he was still in my heart as well. Like he was trying to win my heart back and push the competition out of the way.

Which he accomplished... One night, when I was home alone. I heard a knock at the door.. I went to go open it, and there he was. Drenched in the rain from head to toe, but smiling. I looked at him like he was insane.. that is until he got down on one knee and proposed to me. he told me how sorry he was for all the wrong things he'd done to me and that he wanted me back!

I was so shocked that I fainted, but he caught me. I was so overcome with joy that.. I said yes, when I came to, and we've been together ever since.. my old high school sweetheart are still friends though... and me and my husband have never been closer."

I gasp in delight. "R-really? That's so sweet."

"When I think back on it.. It really does.."

I see a loving look in her eyes as she looks back up to me. "Maybe your boy will be asking for your hand in marriage sometime soon!"

"Huh?" My face glows bright red as I smile shyly. "I-I don't know about that!"

Judy rolls her eyes and stands to her feet. "I wouldn't push it past him! You are a very beautiful, smart, young woman, and he's lucky to have you. And with that baby on the way, I'm sure he'll want to have a big, happy family."

"Thank-you.."

**I still feel the burning blush on my face as we both hear the door opening to reveal an elderly man dressed in a white suit, shoes, and holding a white rose in his right hand. He's a light, blue hedgehog male with stern purple eyes, short quills, and a grey mustache over his top lip...**

"Well, there you are!" The man smiles as he walks on in after closing the door.

Judy laughs a bit and turns to me. "Amy, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is Amy."

"Jeff?" I stand to my feet as the man stands next to Judy and watch as he gives her sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Nice to meet you, young lady! I see my wife as already told you a whole lot about me!" He takes my hand to kiss the top of it like a gentleman.

I smile. "Oh, really? How can you tell?"

"Oh, please. Every chance she gets, she'll tell any willing ear all about our relationship and how I used to be." Jeff lets out a hearty laugh.

Me and her begin to laugh.

"Sometimes it's okay, but other times, she gets to talking a little too much." Jeff says quickly as Judy nudges him in the arm.

"Oh, quiet you! I was helping the girl feel better if that makes it any better!"

He chuckles and nods his head. "Oh, sure! I believe you, Judy."

"You always did believe me, didn't you?"

"Just as much as I believe that Santa Clause will be bringing me a new hedge-clipper this year! Hint, hint!" He winks his eye at her only getting a laugh in response.

I wait a moment for the couple to get their attention. "So what brings you two all the way to Montana during the winter season?"

"We always come to this Lodge to relax and have fun during the winter days! Every year, too! It's a tradition for the last 20 years.. And in this very ballroom, we come here on nights to dance the night away!" Jeff tells me in a happy tone.

"Care to see?"

"Sure!" I gladly agree as he moves towards the piano to take a seat. Before setting his fingers on the keys, he calls me over to place the white rose in hair. Smiling even more, I stand back next to Judy as he begins to pay a soft, sweet melody.

The warm music begins to fill the room as I feel my body slowly moving along to the music. In a few moments, Judy begins to dance along side me as Jeff continues to play the piano beautifully. With them, all my problems and worries seem to drown away out of sight and out of mind.

_Maybe she is right._

_She and Jeff went through a similar problem as me and Sonic.  
_

_And now look at them!  
_

_Married for 60 years... and they still look like they're in love.  
_

_Maybe one day, me and Sonic will get married and-  
_

"Amy?"

**The piano music suddenly stops as the three of us hear the door opening again to reveal a blue hedgehog slowly stepping inside...**

I stumble on my feet and almost fall to the floor. Just before I touch the floor, a gust of wind brushes my way and a pair of arms catch me. Sonic holds me up in his arms as Jeff stands up from the piano and walks over to stand next to Judy looking at the two of us.

"Isn't that something?"

"Shhh! I wanna hear what he's saying!" Jeff hushes her.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" I, as I blush wildly, ask him as he helps me up to my feet.

He looks at me strangely as if I'd said something wrong. "What do you mean? No one has seen you for hours, and we were all out looking for you!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, we were all worried about you. Especially, me.. are feeling alright now? I told you that none of what you said is your fault." He tells me reassuringly as he strokes the side of my face.

"You were fooled just like the rest of us."

I slowly nod my head and look up at him. "Y-yeah, I realize that now. So I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry for not believing you when you only trying to tell me the honest truth."

He shakes his head. "Like I said before, it was an honest mistake, so there's no real harm done. So now can we put all of this behind us. At least until we figure out why Tyler, Staci, and whoever else is involved did this to us!"

"Yeah... I would really like that... a whole lot!"

I smile this time and reach up to gently kiss his precious lips. The feeling I get from him sends fireworks throughout my whole as I feel his arms rest around my waist. I instantly feel his tonge pushing its way inside and exploring my mouth. Judy starts to clear her throat and gets our attention.

"O-oh, Sonic! This is Jeff and Judy. They've been keeping me company all this time."

He smiles to the couple as they do the same. " Nice to meet you two. Thanks for keeping her company for me!"

"No problem, sonny!" Jeff smiles brightly. "The pleasure is all ours."

Judy smiles as well. "Yes... Amy is one lovely, gorgeous young lady, and we enjoyed spending some time with her!"

"Yeah, she sure is." Sonic says as he takes me by the making me smile and blush again. "Well, it's getting really late, and we really should be heading back to our cabin right about now."

Judy nods her head. "Oh, of course! I wouldn't want to keep you two up so late. You both go straight to bed, you hear me?"

Jeff rolls his eyes. " Stop treating them like they're our kids, Jud!"

"Oh, hush you!" she says right back to him makin Sonic and I laugh.

"Bye, you two. Have a good one!"

"Bye, dear.. have a goodnight, you hear?"

**Sonic and I leave Jeff and Judy to themselves and walk back to our cabin. He has my hand in his keeping me close by his side. As we are walking along, I remember something...  
**

"Sonic, have you seen Gabe around?"

He thinks for a minute before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"It's just that earlier he went to confront Staci. And I thought he would have confronted you too by now... Since we all thought it was you sneaking out of that room with her..."

"Mmph! Nope. I haven't heard a word from em and neither have the others."

_Huh? That's strange..._

_I wonder where he could be?  
_

* * *

**End~**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't so great or a little boring and for any mistakes, but my mind was totally fried by the night's end, so... yeah, xD  
**

**But I'll be sure to read over this in the morning and make corrections!**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE~!  
**


	12. Trapped

**A/N: Hi, all my fellow readers! First off, I want to say that I am sooooooo sorry I'm later than usual in updating. It's just that I've had to study a lot more, do more time-consuming homework, and all that other school stuff that bothers me on the weekends...  
**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat - Love Cabin: Trapped  
**

* * *

**~OoooooO~  
**

**Since that night of meeting Judy and Jeff, Amy and Sonic have been closer than ever. It seems seeing an elderly couple with the same problems they are currently having, still being together, and married for the last 60 years, is giving them the knowledge that they'll pull through all the hurt and pain no matter what.**

**Rouge, friends, and siblings immediately notice the change in the the couple's behavior and see it as a new change in their relationship. It's one for the better. They all hope that this time, nothing else will cause Amy and Sonic's relationship to go sore like before. On top of that, Dr. Lupe, using a needle filled with truth serum from her medicine cabinet, finally gets the truth out of Tyler.  
**

**In his sedated state, he explains that Staci had come to him and offered him money to do what he had done, but she didn't give him a reason as to why. That's the only thing that's missing. Immediately, they know if they want the whole truth, they'd have to confront Staci and that would solve it. However,  
she and Gabe, as a matter of fact, haven't shown up at all.  
**

**No one has seen the two them around anywhere. The last time anyone saw him was when he stayed behind to confront Staci, and that's it. Since then, it's like they've both disappeared, but no one knows the explanation as to why. Before panicking or anything of that nature, the guys decide to wait a few days to see if either of them would happen to show up...  
**

**~OoooooO~  
**

**[.A Few Days Later.]  
**

**Late at night, in Amy and Sonic's cabin...  
**

The couple lay silently in their bed as the night goes on. One of Sonic's arms lay gently on Amy's small baby belly and the other behind his head as he softly snores. Amy is snugged into his chest feeling his body heat warm her cold body. The covers go up to their waists as they continue to dream the night away.

However, the pink female's eye twitch and in a few seconds, she awakes to see the darkness around her. A small ray of moonlight shines in through the window across the room and directly onto her alert face. She sighs annoying as she takes a look at the clock by the side of the bed.

**'3:45 am'**

_Ugh, not this again... this is the third time this week!  
_

_I can hardly sleep... I'm so worried about him._

_Gabe, no one has seen you in DAYS! Where are you?  
_

Trying to brush away her worries, Amy shuts her eyes and tries her best to go to sleep. She tosses and tries to adjust her position to get more comfortable to fall quickly to sleep. Within a few minutes of trying, her eyes reopen.

"I can't..."

_Even if I try to go back to sleep, I can't stop thinking about where you are. _

_Has something come up?  
_

_I just have a strange feeling like something bad happened to him and it wont go away...  
_

Amy shakes her head and sighs as she lifts herself up a bit from the bed. "I've been keeping this to myself for a while now... but now, I need to tell him."

Looking beside her, her eyes land on Sonic still asleep despite of her quiet whispering.

_Now is the time._

_We share everything, right?  
_

_Our emotions, what we're feeling-  
_

_Yes, so he has to know... I can't keep it to myself any longer!  
_

"Sonic.." She looks behind her and says his name trying to get him up, but he doesn't respond. "Hey, Sonic?"

"..."

"Sonic, can you wake up for at least five minutes? I need to talk to you." She tugs on his arm to try to alert him.

"..."

"Sonic, wake up. Please?"

"..." He only lets out a long yawn and returns to his quiet snoring. She tries again and again to wake him up without scaring him out of his sleep. But by now, she becomes a bit annoyed and speaks a bit louder.

"Sonic, would you wake up already!"

The blue hedgehog suddenly jumps up from his sleep and looks from side to side in a hurry. "What? What? I'm awake!"

Amy lets out a soft giggle from just seeing his quick reflexes. "I'm sorry..."

"... Sorry? Oh, it's alright, Ames. Bu=t" Sonic yawns as his eyes soften once he sees her safe by his side. "What's the matter? Why are you up so late?"

"It's just that.. I'm worried..."

"Huh?" He looks at her with a confused look. "Worried about what? What's wrong?"

She looks away for a moment. "About Gabe."

"Gabe?" He says with a hint of jealously and sleepiness in his voice. "What about him?"

"No one has seen him since he left to have a talk with Staci! And on top of that, we haven't seen her either! What if she did something bad to him!? What if-"

Sonic sighs and shakes his head and reaches over to turn on the lights. He gets a better view of her face and sees the tired, overwhelmed expression on her face.

"Amy! You need to get some sleep! It looks like you haven't gotten any for days!"

"But what about-"

He puts a single finger over her lips to shut her up and to let him speak. "Gabe is probably just wants some time to himself, and Staci... well, I wouldn't want anyone to see me either after what she did!"

"But Sonic-"

"But nothing, Amy. Now, go to sleep." He tells Amy in a firm, determined tone. She pouts like a little child making him chuckle a bit. "Look, Amy. We're all a little worried about the guy, but I'm more worried about you."

Amy gives him a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because you haven't gotten the proper sleep you should be getting. It's not good for the baby, remember?" Sonic says as his hand runs across her stomach making her blush a bit.

"I see.. I'm sorry." She lowers her head to her lap, but he gently picks her face up toward his to kiss her lips.

"Hey, it's alright. Just for tonight, stop worrying so much. Didn't we agree to wait a few days? He'll probably just show up again tomorrow."

She thinks to herself and slightly nods. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Sonic yawns and leans back over to the bed stand to flicker off the lights. "Now, can we please go back to sleep?"

"Okay..."

He makes her lay back down beside him and puts his arm over her once again. She snuggles back into his chest and feels the comfort of having him in bed with her. The worry seems to drift away from her mind with ease. A few minutes past by as she hears his soft breathing and warm breathe against her ear and along her skin.

**Now, it seems that she can fall asleep again from the relief of Sonic's words, but before she does, she has something she wants to ask him...**

"Sonic? If he doesn't show up tomorrow, can we at least ask around to see if anyone knows where he is? And Staci too?"

"Amy, go to sleep."

"But you didn't answer my question yet."

"Sleep..."

"Sonic? Please?"

"Amy, close your eyes and sleep."

"But Soooooooooonic-"

"Yes, okay! We'll ask around about them! Now, go to sleep, Amy!"

Silently laughing to herself, she finally shuts her eyes and lets the nights' bliss take her away.

_Maybe he'll show up..._

_Maybe... and Staci too, that sneaky little-  
_

* * *

**The next day, neither Gabe nor Staci is yet to show. Not even a call, message, or anything. It's like they've disappeared into thin air leaving no trace behind. Going through with his promise to Amy, he tells his friends and siblings that they should ask around for the couple's whereabouts the next day. **

**Everyone agrees to this plan, and the next day, they split up into small teams and have their cells fully charged and on just in case one of them finds something...  
**

**~Sonic, Amy, and Cylvia  
**

**~Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles  
**

**~Shadow, Christy, Silver and Blaze  
**

**~Scourge, Manic, and Sonia  
**

**~Julie-Su, Spike, and Phoenix  
**

**Jason, and Sady, Penny, and Jenny are staying behind just because of the possibility of Gabe or Staci showing up while the others are out searching for them...  
**

**[.Standing in the Lodge's Main Building.]  
**

"Remember to call us, if you hear anything." Amy reminds the four of them as she, Sonic, and Cylvia prepare to leave. **  
**

Penny and Jenny both nod at once. "Don't worry, we got it!"

"Yeah, so you three should be heading out like the others have already!" Sady says to her with a smile as she takes a sit on the sofa.

"We have everything under control here." Jason said after her.

The others have already left to search and question people around the Lodge leaving Sonic, Amy, and Cylvia the last to leave.

"You see, Amy. You're worrying to much." Sonic tells her as he walks up behind her.**  
**

Cylvia stuffs her hands in her thick pockets and agrees. "Sí! So stop worrying, chica! I'm sure he's alright and just wanting some time alone."

"That's what I said!" Sonic says with a laughing tone causing Amy to playfully hit him.

"Whatever..." Amy turns back to Jenny and the rest of them. "We'll be going now. Call us if one of them happens to show up, alright?"

"Kay! Remember to keep your eyes peeled for any signs of them!"

"Yeah, we will! See ya!"

**Sonic, Amy, and Cylvia all walk off into the Lodge to begin their search. First stop is Gabe's friends. With some looking around and constantly stopping people, they find out that the group is on the ski slopes outside...**

"Look! There they are!" Amy points to two familiar dark brown fox twins. They are among their friends talking to a group of girls who happen to be riding on the slopes as well. She runs straight towards them and calls their names. Sonic and Cylvia are left behind until they run right after her.

Jake, the one with the piercing aqua eyes, looks up to the sound of her voice. "Huh? Oh, look who it is? The Victoria Secret's Angel!"

"W-what?" Amy stops running to glare at him. "I don't have time for that!"

Blake, with dark brown eyes, smiles mischievously. "Still feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"Why I outta-" She frowns and blushes at their comments, but feels an arm holding her back. "Hey-"

Sonic steps in front of her and in between her and the male twins. "Hey, pals. Watch it!"

"And here's her super boyfriend to the rescue again!" Jake jokes making Sonic a bit irritated.

"That's it! I-"

This time, Cylvia steps between the two boys to stop the nonsense. "We don't have time for this, remember?" She reminds Sonic before turning towards the fox and his friends.

"Ay, this is serious! We're looking for your friend, Gabe. Have you seen him around?"

"Gabe? No, we haven't seen him. Why do you ask?" Jake, dropping his joking attitude to put on a more serious one, asks questionably.

Amy sighs miserably. "Dammit, not even his friends know."

"Know what?" Blake asks her. "What's going on with Gabe that we don't know about?"

"He's been missing, and Staci has been too."

"Missing?" Two two twins ask at once as their friends behind them have the same confused look on their faces. "What do you mean missing?"

She nods. "Yeah, we haven't seen or heard anything from him since the day he went by himself to confront Staci about cheating on him and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Staci cheated on him? With who?" Blake exclaims in a surprised voice. "How could she..."

Jake rubs the top of his head. "Damn... Staci... didn't think she would ever do something like that. What do you guys think?"

"Well..." Their friends murmur in an unsure tone. It seems they have their own opinion of Staci and how she behaves when Gabe's not around.

Amy rolls her eyes along with Cylvia. "She doesn't even have a good reputation around some of his friends..."

"Yeah, I can tell..."

"Staci's a nice girl and all, but she seems a bit off.." One of the male friends say behind Jake and Blaze.

"Off?" Amy questions him.

Blake slightly nods his head. "Yeah, just a bit strange about how she acts. She's not kinda _right_ in the head from what I can tell, if you know what I mean. Like the games she likes to play with Gabe."

"What kind of games?" Cylvia asks next.

Blake shrugs. "He hasn't really talked to us about them, so I just think it's just between the two of them."

"Mmm.." Amy starts to think to herself.

_Games?_

_Could what happened the first day I got here, the party, and everything else be from that?  
_

_Was she really playing one of her games with us?  
_

_But why-  
_

"I see... so Gabe hasn't called any of you at all? Not even a message of some sort?" Sonic asks as he folds his arms.

Jake shakes his head. "No.. now that I think about it. It is unusual for him to not message at least one of us about what he's up too... but maybe he's just in shock or something and need some time alone."

"What about Staci?" Sonic questions next.

"What do you want with her?"

"It's.. complicated. We need to question her is all." Amy tells them.

Jake shakes his head again. "Haven't heard anything from her either. Maybe you should ask the manager. She works here, so maybe they know something."

"That's a good idea, thanks!" She quickly tells them before turning away. "Come on, let's go!"

**Amy and the group rush off in the other direction to find the managers of the Lodge to question them, and they leave Gabe's friends behind and wondering what's exactly happening.  
**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the large building, ****Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles** have just finished talking with Mr. and Mrs. Long in their office room...  


"Well, thanks anyway." Rouge tells Mrs. Long as they all leave their office.

"You're welcome, dear!" Mrs. Long says with a smile. "I hope youuu find her soon! She still has a job to do youuu know?"

Rouge laughs a bit before replying. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

_Dammit, she's not even showing up for work?_

_Something has got to be up...  
_

Mrs. Long smiles once more before waving farewell. "Gooooodbye, everyone! See you all around."

"Bye!" Cream smiles her way and turns back to walk alongside Tails. "Too bad they didn't know anything about Staci's disappearance either."

Tails slowly nods his head and sighs. "Yeah, who else knows where she could possibly be?"

"Mmm... what about that weird doctor?" Knuckles thinks aloud.

"D-doctor?" The three of them question.

"What? Doctor Lupe is not weird, she-" Cream starts to say, but is stopped.

"Noooo, not her!" He shakes his head. "Well, she's not really a doctor. I'm talking about that therapist or whatever."

Rouge thinks of the name right off the top of her head. " You mean Dr. Hunchkin?"

"Yeah, her! Maybe she knows since they talked a lot. Tyler even hinted that she was in on Staci's little game." Knuckles remembers.

"Mmm.. you could be right." Rouge nods her head and looks up with a conniving smile. "Alright, let's go pay her a visit next!"

**With that final remark, the group are on there way to visit Dr. Hunchkin's office...  
**

Mrs. Long prepares to go back inside her office when she suddenly remembers something. "Hey... aren't youuu friends with that blue hedgehog that was fighting with a red and black hedgehog the other night?"

The group of friends stop in their tracks. "Ummm..."

"Oh, no. She's gonna put it on OUR bill..." Knuckles says in a grumbling tone, but Rouge nudges him.

"Yes, we do." Rouge speaks up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you see him, tell him he still has to pay for all the damage he did to my flooooooor!" Mrs. Long yells in a loud, angry voice. Rouge and the rest of them have to cover their ears.

Rouge, lowering her hands, laughs nervously. "Umm.. okay?"

"Yes, and you bet-tah tell him or it's gooo-ing on YOUR bill, understand?" Mrs. Long tells her with a stern posture.

Knuckles sucks his teeth. "Ya see?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"He doesn't have to pay for anything. The misses is just really upset about it!" Mr. Long comes out from his office to stop his wife from billing anyone.

"What are youuu talking about? That boooy damaged the floooor!" Mrs. Long says right back to him.

Her husband rubs his forehead. "But we already payed for the repairs, so why you want to bother our guests for?"

"That fight ruuu-ined the beauuu-tiful banquet I planned sooooo looong and hard for, and-"

"Let's go..." Knuckles whispers harshly to the rest of them.

Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream slowly back up as Mrs. Long continues to argue with her husband.

Mrs. Long spots them sneaking away. "Hey, where do you think you are going!? Remember to tell your friend he has to-"

"Don't pay her any attention! You all just continue to enjoy your stay here!" Mr. Long tells them as he tries his best to hold his wife back.

"Hehe... okay... bye?"

**Rouge and Cream wave wearily back to the husband and wife manager as Tails and Knuckles just keep on walking away. They make it around the corner and let out a sigh of relief...**

"Now, that lady is weird!" Cream exclaims as she leans against the wall.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tails says right after her. "What were we planning to do before she stopped us?"

Knuckles clears his throat. "Umm.. visit that quack doctor."

"Oh yeah!" Tails quickly remembers. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's go before Mrs. Long catches up with us." Cream says with a slightly laugh making Tails and Knuckles do the same.

Just as the three take a step, Rouge stops them. She's holding her phone as she looks up to them. "Looks like Shadow and his group beat us to it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cream asks curiously.

"Well, earlier, I texted everyone to see how their search is going, and Shadow just texted to me that he's right at Dr. Hunchkin's office." Rouge explains.

Knuckles chuckles a bit and folds his arms. "Oh, well, then what should we do now?"

Rouge shrugs at first. "I don't know, maybe we can-"

"You kii-ddds? Are youuu still around here soomewhere!?" Mrs. Long's loud, bellowing voice startles them as they all jump in fright.

"Oh no.." Knuckles says under his breath.

Cream frowns. "She followed us, but I thought her husband was stopping her from coming after us?"

"Guess he didn't have enough balls to stop her.." Tails says in a joking tone.

"There youuu are!" Mrs. Long suddenly appears around the corner with her hands on her hips. "Now, about youur friend..."

"You guys.. I think we should-" Knuckles chuckles nervously as he takes a step in the opposite direction. "RUN!"

**In a hurry, they all take off into a run down the hall to get farther away from obsessed female manager...**

"WAAAITT! COOOME BACK HEREEE! I JUUUST WANT THAT BOOOY TO KNOW WHAT HE OWES MEEEE!"

Just as Knuckles turns the corner, he bumps into a familiar, blue figure and lands on his back.

"Hey... Sonic?" Knuckles says as he looks up. Rouge, Cream, and Tails catch up to him to see Sonic, Amy, and Cylvia walking up the hallway.

Sonic helps him up to his feet. "Yeah, why the hell are you running?"

"Because-" Knuckles starts to explain, but Mrs. Long is starting to close in on them. "There's no time! RUN!"

"What? Why?" Amy questions as she gives him a bewildered look. "What's going on? Who are you guys running from?"

"Mrs. Long!" Knuckles exclaims in a tired voice from all the running. "She's following us as we speak! Even her husband couldn't stop her!"

Sonic looks down the hallway to see her. "Oh, we need to talk to her right away."

"Trust me! You don't!" Rouge quickly tells him just as Mrs. Long catches up to them.

Cream and Tails nod eagerly. "Yeah, besides we already talked to her and her husband about Staci!"

"Really? Well, what did they say about-" Amy asks, but is rudely interrupted.

"There youuu are bluee booooy! I want my mo-neey now!" Mrs. Long shakes her fist in the air as she starts to walk at quicker pace to get to them. "Don't you daree ruuun from me either! I ruuun fast like traaiin on tracks!"

Cylvia covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing aloud. "Like a train on tracks? What the hell?"

"I know right?" Amy starts to laugh along with her.

"Uuummm..." Sonic scratches the back of his head. "What the heck is she talking about?"

Knuckles shakes his head and turns back to look at Sonic. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! JUST RUN!"

"But-"

"I SAID RUN, MAN!"

**[.Elsewhere.]  
**

**Outside of Dr. Hunchkin's Office, Shadow, Christy, Silver, and Blaze have stood there for the last five minutes...  
**

"She isn't here, Silver..." Blaze says in a tire tone as she leans beside the door. "So enough with the knocking!"

Silver, still knocking on the wooden door, shakes his head. "Maybe she's asleep on her desk?"

"Even if she is, she would have heard you knocking like a damn woodpecker on her door!" Blaze quickly tells him making Christy giggle a bit.

"Maybe she's on break or something?" Christy then suggests through her laughs.

Shadow, thinking to himself, sighs. "Must be. Maybe we should come back later then..."

"Yeah!" Christy answers his question almost immediately. "I guess we just go somewhere else now, huh!?"

He eyes her strangely, but says nothing at first. "Hmm..."

"Or..." Blaze says as she picks herself up from the wall. "We can break in and see what she's hiding in there!"

Shadow and Silver agree to the idea. "Sounds good. I can pick the lock easy!"

"Alright, then get to it before someone sees us." Shadow tells the silver hedgehog.

"Right!" Silver, using his telekinesis, places his hand on the doorknob and surrounds it with his light, blue, greyish energy.

"H-hey! We can't do that!" Christy, with wide eyes, stops them.

Blaze gives her a strange look. "Why not?"

"Well, isn't that breaking and entering?" Christy asks them in an unsure tone and with an uninterested expression on her face.

Shadow shrugs. "We've done things far worse than this, so it wont matter if we get caught. We'll just say we saw it open, and decided to wait for her in there."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Right?" Blaze sides with Shadow's suggestion.

Christy, pouting and rolling her eyes with them noticing, mumbles under her breath. "I guess.."

**Suddenly, the door to Dr. Hunchkin's office clicks open...**

"Got it!" Silver yells in success. "Access granted."

Blaze playfully laughs and kisses him on the cheek. "Good job, babe! Now, let's see what in her office."

Shadow, Silver, and Blaze head on inside the office as Christy stands off behind them with a face full of thought.

_Mmm... this is not good._

_I have to get them away from here..  
_

_Or-  
_

"Mmmm.. mmmm... mmm!" An unknown, strange noise is heard from far down the hall from Dr. Hunchkin's office.

Christy snaps her head up and looks to Shadow and his friends hoping that they didn't hear it. "Please-"

"What was that noise?" Shadow suddenly stops with one foot in the doorway as a small sound from down the hall catches his attention.

"Dammit.." Christy curses silently to herself as she now watches what Shadow is going to do next.

_I can't believe this is happening..._

Silver and Blaze both stop to look at him. "What noise?"

Shadow steps his foot out of the doorway and turns to face the hall. "It's faint, but I heard it. It sounded strange.."

"S-strange?" Christy says with a worry in her voice. "Maybe it was nothing?"

"You could be right..." He almost agrees with her.

"... mmmm... mmmm!"

"There it is again." Shadow hears the noise once again and this time, Blaze and Silver can hear it too. "It's coming from down the hall."

Blaze nods as she steps back out into the hall. "Yeah, I heard it too! Maybe we should check it out."

"Yeah, we got some time before the doc is due back to her office." Silver guesses. "Maybe."

Shadow, going in the direction he had heard the noise, walks slowly down the hallway listening for the noise again.

_Somewhere around here..._

_I'm sure of it.  
_

Right behind him are Christy, Blaze, and Silver. They follow close and listen in as well for the noise to be heard once more.

Shadow's eyes look from side to side as he pasts various doors in the hall. Listening closely for the noise or anything that will raise his suspicions.

"Mmmm... mhm... mmmm!"

"There!" Shadow points his finger down the hall to a large door.

Almost instantly, all the color drains from Christy's face. "B-but.. I mean y-you can't-"

"The noise came from that room?" Blaze asks him with her ears raised.

Shadow nods slowly. "Yeah, let's check what's behind door number one."

**Christy nearly grabs his arm to stop him from going towards that door, but she doesn't have to. From down the hall, Dr. Hunchkin returns to see her office door open and looks down the hall to see the group...**

"Hey, you all! Did you break into my office?"

"Huh?" Silver turns to see her standing there. "Oh, um... it was already like that when we go here!"

Dr. Hunchkin narrows her eyes. "I highly doubt that! Do you have any business you would like to discuss with me before I call security to report a break in?"

"I w-warned you guys!" Christy tells them again as the nervousness in her voice is very noticeable.

"What? No, you don't have to do a-anything like that!" Blaze tells her. "We just wanted to have a talk with you!"

"A talk? About what exactly?" Dr. Hunchkin asks her, and then her eyes land on the door they were all facing. "If you want to talk, come into my office to discuss it." For a split second, her eyes land on Christy, but she then looks back to Blaze with a smirk on her face.

"Coming?"

Blaze turns to Shadow. "Hey, she's here so we can question her. We can worry about that noise if it comes up later, Shadow!"

"I guess.." Shadow tells her with his eyes still on door.

_There's something strange... about that door..._

**As he turns to follow Silver and Blaze to go meet up with Dr. Hunchkin by her office.** **Christy breathes a sigh of relief as she looks back at the unopened door before running down the hall to meet up with Shadow and the rest...  
**

_Now, that was a close one!_

**[.Inside the Room Behind the Large Door.]  
**

"Ugh! You almost got me caught!" Staci complains as she silently curses to herself. She listens in close to the wooden door to hear the retreating footsteps along with voices fading away and breathes a sigh of relief before looking back to Gabe strapped and chained securely to a chair in the middle of the darkened room.

There is a long strip of tape over his mouth as he struggles to break free from his bonds, but she tied them extra tight to make sure they couldn't be broken.

"Struggling only makes it hurt more my darling.."

"MMMHHMMM!" Sweat rolls down the side of Gabe's face as he stares at her right in the eyes.

Staci sighs and shakes her head as she turns away from him. "I can't have you running back to them to tell on me, so it has to be this way, but don't worry... I'll have someone help me in my little game since you're a little _tied up_ at the moment!"

Gabe's eyes flare as he continues to struggle to break free. "MMMHHHMMMM!"

_Someone..._

_Anyone!  
_

_Please help me!  
_

_I'm-  
_

_Trapped..  
_

* * *

**End~ Sorry any mistakes or errors.  
**

**I hope I satisfied all you loyal readers in this chapter! And thanks for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! I simply love them every time I get them, so please keep them coming!  
**

**Anyway... Until next time! xD  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**Peace!~  
**


	13. Surprise Guest

**A/N: For of all, I am soooooooooo sorry for waiting so long to update this chapter. Life and school is my utmost priority at the moment, but I still feel the need to continue to write for my readers! Since it's the holidays for me now (I don't go back to school until January) updates should be coming a lot faster, so look out for that! xD  
**

**Anyway,  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - Surprise Guest  
**

* * *

**[.Within Dr. Hunchkin's Office.]**

"I have no idea clue about Miss Staci nor Mr. Tyler's whereabouts at this time. I'm sorry." Dr. Hunchkin, sitting at her desk, shakes her head and looks up to the group.

Shadow, Christy, Silver, and Blaze all shake their heads annoying as they can see that the doctor isn't easily moved or swayed, even with the four of them facing her alone. Blaze motions them to turn away from Dr. Hunchkin so they can have a quick chat. Dr. Hunchkin only rolls her eyes and allows them to speak amongst themselves, but not without listening in.

"You guys, this is completely hopeless! She's not talking.." Blaze sighs miserably.

Silver nods in agreement. "Yeah.. she's a tough nut to crack, if you ask me."

"Oh, like you?" Blaze jokes around before turning serious again. "But really, you guys.. I don't think we'll be getting anything out of her. Even with Tyler's confession, we don't anything solid against her."

"How else would you explain the truth serum that got into Sonic's system?" Shadow asks with a harsh whisper. "Truth serum is generally associated with psycho therapists! And we used it on that imposter to get him to tell the truth, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Silver nods his head again. "So if he said that the Doc was involved then it's the truth, right?"

Blaze sighs and cannot deny neither of what the two said. "I know where you two are coming from with this.. and I can't say you're lying."

"Thank you-"

"But! Staci could have stolen it by herself somehow. The dose we gave him could have been faulty in some way. Or Tyler and Staci could have convinced her to let them have it for some reason... There are a infinite number of possibilities that she can come up with to save her ass so unless we catch her **red** handed... we really have nothing on her."

Shadow and Silver both groan at once. "But she's terrible and a sneaky bitch that should be fired and arrested along with Staci for what they did!"

"Oh, come on! What smart police officer would believe us when we say we used _truth serum_ on Tyler to prove Dr. Hunchkin to be a bad therapist and Staci to be some psychopathic stalker hell bent on destroying a loving relationship?" Blaze asks the both of them.

"I WOULD!" Silver raises his head making all three of them stare at him dumbly. "What? What I say?"

Shadow rolls his eyes. "She said 'smart', Silver. SMART!"

"Hey, I am smart! You guys are just-"

"Are you all quite finished with your little chat?" Dr. Hunchkin interrupts with a small laugh. "I am a busy woman and can't be held up by a group of pety teenagers!"

**The three of them scowl in anger from her little comment toward them. Christy, just standing back and watching, snickers to herself and shakes her head. Just as Shadow is about to respond to the doctor's** **taunting****, she decides to speak up...**

"Hey, Shadow? Maybe we should just go. It seems that she's not willing to tell us anything." She says at first and then takes a hold of his arm. "Hey... come on, I think you need to calm down."

"No, not yet!" Shadow tells her as he's pushing her arm away. "Amy is counting on us to find out where Gabe and Staci have disappeared to, and I don't want to let her down."

Christy gasps silently and looks away from him with a pout. "Fine! Fine, do it your way.."

_Ha!_

_It's not like you'll find anything out that I already know about..._

"I will." Shadow, turning his attention back on the female in question, narrows his eyes straight into her own in hopes of getting the truth out of her. "You say that you don't know where Staci and Tyler are.. but are you sure about that, Doctor? We want answers, and we're not leaving until we get them."

He adds a bit of sarcasm in his voice making the others behind him laugh quietly. "Well? Are you going to start telling the truth or what? We don't have all day."

Dr. Hunchkin sighs and shakes her head once again as she removes her glasses. "You listen to me... sarcasm, threats, nor intimidation will get more information out of me, Shadow. I have told you all that I know, and you have my word as a professional! I will call security to have you escorted out of here if needed."

"Security? So what? We'll just come right back later!" He quickly tells her.

"Then I will have no choice but to have you and your friends removed from the resort completely for harassing a licensed doctor and therapist." She comes right back at him.

Feeling a bit angered by her threats of getting them kicked out, Shadow clutches his fists and steps a bit closer to her front desk. Noticing this, Silver and Blaze step in front of him to keep him from doing anything that may otherwise cause a disruption from their investigation.

"Okay, okay! We're leaving, but don't think this is the last time you'll be seeing us!" Blaze said to her before turning her back. "Let's get out of here."

"Finally!" Christy sighs in satisfaction as she quickly heads for the door, but not without grabbing onto Shadow's arm to pull him along. "Come, Shadow!"

"H-h-hey!" He says as he's pulled back. "Just wait a minute!"

_Dammit.._

_ If I had just a little more time..._

_I could get her to confess!  
_

"Hey what?" Christy stops to ask him. "Do you really want to have us thrown out?"_  
_

"But-"_  
_

"Amy wouldn't like that, you know? Then she would never know what happened to Gabe and Staci.." Christy mentions offhandedly._  
_

_Maybe if I say her name- _

_He would listen to me for once!  
_

"Maybe you're right..." Shadow sighs and shakes his head. Looking back to Dr. Hunchkin at her desk, his amber eyes glare angrily into hers. "We'll be back."

_Gotcha!_

"I would be surprised if you didn't.." The doctor chuckles as the four of the make their way out of the office. Before leaving after the his friends, Silver turns back to have one last word.

"Hey, Lady! What you are doing is unethical in your professional position!"

"Oh, really? Spell unethical!"

Silver, with his mind racing, looks from side to side with a confused look. "Good day, madam!" He quickly moves back and shorts the door behind himself without another word to her.

Dr. Hunchkin, feeling the triumph, smirks mischievously. "Hehe, dumb, bratty little kids... they better stop coming after me, because, soon, they'll be getting a big surprise!"

_Very soon indeed!_

_Maybe today, if we're lucky!  
_

_Just wait until they meet their... surprise guest...  
_

* * *

**[.Outside Her Office - In the Hallway.] **

**The four of them run into Amy, Sonic, Cylvia, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Tails who are all clearly out of breath and exhausted...  
**

"Amy!? Why are guys running?" Blaze asks as the pink hedgehog bumps into her.

"C-Crazy... manager's... wife! C-Chasing us!"

"You mean Mrs. Long?"

"YES!" They all say at once.

Silver shakes his head with a laugh. "But why would she be chasing you?"

Knuckles, bending over on his knees points a finger in Sonic's direction. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah.. remember that fight between him and Shadow? Yeah, she wants them to pay for what they messed up."

Sonic growls at him. "It wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't mine either!" Shadow says to defend himself.

"It was none of your faults, okay?" Amy stops the both of them. "I think we already established that, you two!"

"Yeah..."

"Ooooh!" Silver remembers and starts to laugh. "Shouldn't she be getting at Shadow as well? I mean, he was involved in the fight too!"

"She will if she catches up to us!" Rouge says angrily. "Let's get to a safe spot to avoid her and discuss what we all found out! We'll contact the others too. Now, lets go!"

Silver looks at her strangely. "Wait! She's really still chasing you?"

"I CHASE YOOUU ALL OVA THEE LODGE, BUT I'M NOT STOPPING YET! COME BAACK HERE Y-YOUNG MAN!"

"Does that fricking answer your question?" Rouge yells at him. "Now, stop talking and start running!"

**Leading the way, Rouge heads straight for her and Knuckle's cabin to hide out until Mrs. Long gives up looking for them. In less than a few minutes, they all storm inside the cabin. As soon as they all made it inside, Knuckles closes and locks the door shut...  
**

"Phew! That was a close one!" Knuckles says as he leans his back against the door.

"You can say that again!" Rouge, breathing heavily as she takes a seat on the sofa, agrees with him.

"That was a-"

Rouge glares at him. "Not literally, Silver!"

Silver laughs to himself and takes a sit next to Blaze in the living room. The others also find seats and wait a few minutes for everyone to catch their breathes before they would start their discussion.

"Alright, what did you and your group find out from Dr. Hunchkin, Shadow?" Sonic asks first as he sits down next to Amy.

Shadow, sitting on the other side of her, shakes his head. "Nothing useful! That bitch of a doctor wouldn't tell us any damn thing."

"Yeah, she was threatening to remove us from the lodge until charges of harassment a licensed doctor and therapist!" Blaze tells them all with a roll of her eyes.

"Licensed? Don't make me laugh! The only licensed doctor around here is Dr. Lupe!" Amy rolls her eyes as well.

"I know right? So to summarize our investigation, we came up with nothing." Shadow chuckles a bit. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Sheldon. You tried your best and that's all that matters." Amy teases as she then starts to laugh.

Shadow chuckles a bit and gives her a slight nod of the head. "Anyway... what about you guys?"

"Well, we talked to Gabe's friends, and they haven't heard anything from him either!" Cylvia says next with a sigh. "Another dead end..."

"Tell us about it! Mr. and Mrs. Long haven't seen Staci show up!" Rouge adds in her information which is basically nothing of use.

"Dammit! We have nothing..." Amy curses. "Even after all the questioning we did... where could they have disappeared to?"

_My bad feeling is right!_

_Maybe something bad did happen to him...  
_

_No thanks to-  
_

"I think we should call the police." Tails says to break the silence. "It's about time we do in my opinion."

"P-police? Can we really do that?" Cream questions.

Tails nods his head. "Enough time has passed to where they'd both be considered missing persons."

"He's right." Blaze nods. "Maybe something happened between the two of them, and we need to get the authorities involved."

"Even with what Dr. Hunchkin said about her professional word over ours?" Silver asks.

Knuckles laughs a bit as he makes his way into the room. "Wow, Silver. I didn't know you knew how to use big words like that!"

"Shut up!"

"Doesn't matter. A person is missing. Two in fact, and no one has heard a single word from them for a long time." Tails explains to the silver hedgehog.

Shadow nods his head. "I get what you mean. Looks like that doc will be having to talk to the police pretty soon, huh?"

Amy smiles brightly at the thought. "Yeah, then we'll know where Gabe and Staci are!"

"Mmm.." Christy grimaces as she stands back listening to the conversation. Her hand goes for her front pocket containing her cell phone.

_Damn...  
_

_We can't have the police showing up!  
_

_We'll have to think of something to stop them... aha! _

_I got it...  
_

"Hey, let's call the others and let them in on what we're going to do." Sonic suggests to them. "And who knows? Maybe they found out something we can tell the police."_  
_

**Suddenly, as if on cue, a call comes into Sonic's phone, and he picks up to answer...**

"Hello?"

"Sonic? Hey, hey, where are you right now?"

"Scourge? Ummm... we're all in Rouge and Knuckle's cabin hiding out from Mrs. Long. Minus you, Manic, Sonia, Julie-Su, Spike, and Phoenix that is."

"I see... Well, me, Manic, and sis are in the front lobby. And..." Scourge trails off for a minute. "Ummm..."

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "And..? What? Spit it out."

"I think you should come up here right away, but come by yourself!"

"By myself? Why?"

"You'll understand when you get here. I think it's best for you to be the first one to see this."

"See what?"

"Just get your ass up here and come alone!" Scourge commands of him and then hangs up the phone without another word to him.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sonic stands to his feet. "I'll be back."

"Be back? Where are you going?" Amy asks curiously.

"Scourge called me and told me to meet him and my siblings in the front lobby."

"For what?"

"Didn't say, but I'm going to go see for myself."

"Really? You want me to come with?" She stands up next to him, but he shakes his head. "Why?"

Sonic scratches the back of his head. "He wanted me to come alone, but I'll call you, alright?"

"Alright..." Amy pouts as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the door, going out, and shutting it behind himself.

Rouge scoffs with a smirk on his face. "Well, he left pretty fast!"

"Yeah, he did." Amy says as she crosses her arms under her chest. "He better hurry back!"

_I wonder..._

**~OoooooO~**

**A couple of minutes later...  
**

**[.Front Lobby of the Lodge.]  
**

_What. The. FUCK?_

Seeing the shocked look on his brother's face, Scourge sighs and shakes his head. "This is why I told you to come alone!"

Manic laughs a bit. "Aaaaaand right we were! Just look at the face you're making!"

"Yeah, because if Amy and the others would have come with you... there would have been a fight.." Sonia says in an annoyed tone. "We wouldn't want Amy, being in her current condition, getting upset again like the first night we got here!"

"Mhm.. I-I can see that!" Sonic says angrily as he narrows his eyes to an unpleasant sight.

_What the hell is this... this... CRAZY bitch doing here?_

A few seconds ago, Sonic had made it to the front lobby with no trouble at all to see his siblings waiting there. Who he didn't expect to see with them is a blonde, female hedgehog he'd rather he'd never met in his life.

"Staci.. what the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde hedgehog, standing with her friends carrying suitcases and dressed in winter attire, smiles in his direction as she hears his voice.

"Sonic.. it's been a long time hasn't it?" Tina says in a smooth voice.

Not in the mood to joke around, Sonic cleared his throat. "Tina! I wont ask you again! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sonic.. you don't need to use that tone of voice with me!" She says with a sly pout as she slowly walks up to him. "Aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you..."

"Tina!"

She quickly steps back from him. "Ugh! It isn't a crime to take a winter vacation where my ex-boyfriend, his... girlfriend, and all their friends happen to be, now is it?"

"How did you know we were here? Are you stalking us now?"

Tina rolls her eyes. "As if! I had no idea you guys were here! I just found out just when your siblings stopped us as we walked in through the doors to get checked in!"

"No idea, huh? You're just lying through your teeth!" Sonia says angrily as Manic and Scourge are forced to hold her back.

Tina scoffs at her. "Lying not, my dear. Sonic, you better keep your sister away from me before I call security."

"Go ahead and call them! You'll need them after I'm done with you!"

"Sonia, calm down! You're making a scene!" Manic tells her to hush her up. "Don't get so worked up!"

Tina and her friends all laugh it off. "Anyway... like I said.. we didn't know you all were here, but since we are.. maybe we can be friends? For the sake of the holidays?"

Sonic breathes heavily. "You've **got** to be kidding me..."

"I'm most certainly not, Sonic! I feel terrible after that... incident between us, and since fate has brought us together, I want to patch things up between us and everyone! I'm a different person now People can change, can't they?"

Sonic just stares at her with his hard eyes unsure of what to say to her. "Mmm..."

_Yeah, _

_But I don't know about you..._

**[.Back In Rouge and Knuckle's Cabin.]  
**

"Sonic has been gone for a while now..." Cylvia says as she yawns.

Rouge nods as she comes in from the kitchen with a glass of soda. "Yeah, anyone wanna go see what he's up to?"

"I'll go!" Amy jumps up from her seat and heads for the door without another thought. She swings it open and dashes out leaving the door wide open.

"Well, just leave my door open then!" Rouge yells after her knowing that she probably wouldn't here her. "I didn't want you to close it or anything!"

"Should we go after them?" Blaze asks as she's the one to get up to close it shut.

Cream shakes her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It's not." Christy does the same. "With us being chased and all."

_Don't be in such a hurry, you guys!_

_You'll soon see the little surprise waiting for you.  
_

_Just you guys wait... a little bit longer...  
_

"Yeah, Mrs. Long is probably still looking for us, so it's better for only those two to be out. We can just wait until they get back."

"Sounds good." Blaze agrees with them and sits right back down to see Silver gone from his seat. "Hey? Where's Silver?"

"Ay, you guys got anything to eat in here?" Silver yells from the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

Knuckles sighs and sees the silver hedgehog with his face completely in their fridge. "SILVER, GET OUT OF OUR FRIDGE!"

"But I'm hungry from all the investigating!"

"If you want to eat, go to your own cabin where you have your own fridge!"

"You said we have to wait here, so... your fridge is up for grabs!" Silver folds his arms. "Besides.. I get hungies at five o clock, so if I gotta eat, Imma eat!"

"Silver, it's only three." Blaze tells him with a shake of her head as the others around her share in the laughter.

**[.Elsewhere - With Amy.]  
**

"SONIC! SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy calls his name as she looks around for him. Stopping in her tracks, she frowns and crosses her arms.

_Who does he think he is?_

_Leaving like that and not telling anyone where he's going?  
_

_Is he hiding something?  
_

"Amy!" She suddenly hears her named called and looks around for the source. "Over here!"_  
_

"Oh, Judy! Jeff!" Amy spots the couple sitting together in an area by themselves. She decides to walk on over to speak with them.**  
**

Judy smiles as she stands to her feet to hug her. "Oooh, how are you, dear?"

"I'm good. I'm just looking around for Sonic."

"Sonic?" Jeff asks with a laugh. "Say, how are you two doing? Everything still going good?"

"Yes, they are!" Amy blushes a bit. "You haven't seen him around have you?"

"Mmmm... I think he went toward the front lobby, dear." Judy mentions off the top of her head. "Yes, he ran past here a while ago!"

"Thanks! I'll talk to you guys later!"

**Heading in that direction, Amy can hear talking Sonic's voice as well as another. A female's in fact. One female's voice that she'd never think she had to hear again. Her steps slow down to a walk as she finally makes it to the front to see Sonic, his siblings, and a few unexpected people. **

**She nearly loses her breath and her heart drops instantly...**

"T-Tina?" Amy's eyes blink as she can't believe what she's seeing right in front of her.

The very blonde hedgehog who slept with Sonic and ultimately ruined their relationship for a significant amount of time. The sight of the begins to make Amy's blood boil with tension and rage. Her eyes watch as Tina steps closer to Sonic.

_I-It can't be!_

_H-h-how did she find us?_

_What is she doing here?_

_Of all places!  
_

_Why is she... talking to Sonic?_

Her hand rubs his shoulder as she looks up into his eyes. To Amy's wishes, Sonic has an irritated look on his face as he pulls back from her.

Tina pouts, but smiles his way. "So what do you say, Sonic? Will you let me?"

"I-"

_H-HUH?_

_WHAT?_

_LET HER WHAT?  
_

__"SONIC! WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?"

* * *

**End~**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE~  
**


	14. Unresolved Issues

**[.Quick Announcement At The End!]  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, peeps!  
**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - Unresolved Issues**

* * *

**Continuing to where things left off...**

**With hands raised into a tight fist and her blood pressure steadily rising, Amy harshly draws her breath when she gets no answer from anyone before her. They all hold surprised and shocked demeanors on their faces which only makes her angrier.  
**

"SONIC THEODORE HEDGEHOG, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

"Amy, wait! Please calm down!" Sonic said as he snaps out of his daze and rushes to calm her. By the way she's acting, he can tell it isn't good. Her face is flushed a deep shade of red, and her breathing is low and jagged in an alarming way.

With much force, his arms wrap around her chest as she begins to yell at him to let her go.

"N-NO! LET ME GO!"

He shakes his head and narrows his eyes at her defiant actions. "No, Amy! You seriously need to calm down! Don't you remember what happened last time you got like this?"

Biting her bottom lip, Amy doesn't pay any attention to what he just said. All her mind is focused on the blonde woman in front of her with friends in the background. "Tina..."

Tina, brushing off Amy's obvious enraged state of mind, only cleared her throat. "Well, hello, Amy Rose. Fancy meeting you here."

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"Now, Amy. I can see why you're mad like this, but can you please calm down, so we can talk normally.. like real women?"

"NORMALLY? YOU'RE FAR FROM NORMAL AND A REAL WOMAN, YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

Tina is taken aback by the name and struggles to keep herself from lashing out. "W-what? The nerve-"

"YEAH, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING YOUR UGLY ASS FACE AROUND HERE! AND ESPECIALLY AROUND ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"

Tina growls lowly as she grits her teeth. It's hard to keep up a good face while someone is basically calling you a whore in front of everyone. With all her might, she keeps her own curses to herself and smiles a small grin.

"Now, Amy.. I know you feel this way, because of what happened in the past.. but I think its time we let all that in the past go and start over. Don't you?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "START OVER? HOW CAN I START OVER WITH SOME BITCH THAT NEARLY DESTROYED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY LONG-TIME BOYFRIEND!?"

"Please, can you quiet down? Everyone is starting to stare, you know?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

_This girl is impossible to talk to!_

_And her face is getting redder and redder by the minute!  
_

_Just what I expected...  
_

Tina sighs irritably and folds her arms to walk a bit closer to her. "Amy, look.. I'm sorry for what I did. It was a terrible thing for me to do, and I'm terribly sorry! Can't you just forgive me, please?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL TRYING TO TALK TO ME? YOU BETTER LEAVE, TINA, OR I'LL MAKE YOU-"

**There's no use in trying to keep talking to Amy in her current state. The stress from worrying about the baby, feeling guilt for what happened a few weeks ago, where Gabe and Staci had disappeared off too, and the fact that Tina and her friends had just arrived at the very place they were staying, have combined into a catastrophic storm deep down inside of her.**

**In other words, Tina's unexpected arrival just lit the fuse and set her off...**

"Amy! That's enough!" Sonic says to quiet her down. "Calm down, right now!"

Stunned by her boyfriend's words to her, Amy stops her struggling for a second to look up at him. "What did you say to me?"

"I said that's enough! How much longer are you gonna keep on yelling at her when she's only talking to you without screaming like you are?"

"W-hat? Huh? Wait, a second... So you're DEFENDING her!?"

"No! That's not it! It's just that if you keep yelling and raising your blood pressure like his you'll pass out again! Don't you understand?" Sonic tries to tell her as he holds onto her for dear life in fear that she might escape from his grasp.

Amy shakes her head as her breathing rate becomes even faster. "No... I don't understand, Sonic. Why is she EVEN here!?"

"If you would just listen then-"

_I can't believe he's actually defending her? _

_After all that bitch has done to us!  
_

_Maybe.. he still wants her...  
_

"Amy, please.. listen to me-"

The furious pink hedgehog grinds her teeth together as her blood continues to boil. "Listen? Listen to what? I don't want to listen to a damn word that this slut has to fucking say to me!"

"AMY!"

"WHAT!?"

The woman at the front desk finally speaks up amongst the yelling and arguing. "Umm.. excuse me. I'm afraid you all are going to have to take this somewhere else. I can't you scaring the other guests and-"

"YOU, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Amy quickly snaps at the woman. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Backing away, the lady at the front desk turns the other way and tries to ignore the death glare she's receiving.

"S-s-sorry.."

Clearing his throat, Scourge eases his way towards Tina to whisper to her. "Look, maybe you and your friends want to just go your own way for now. Amy is not in any condition to even see or even rationally talk to you. Like I said before."

"I can see that!" Tina scoffs as she looks back to Amy in Sonic's strong grasp. "I was hoping this would have gone a lot better.. I tried my best to be nice too!"

"Yeah, and look where that has gotten you.." Sonia says offhandedly making Tina scowl in her direction.

"Watch it, you! I'm only trying to be nice!" Tina finally snaps at Sonic's sister. Sonia's negative attitude towards her has finally gotten her to explode. "Nice, nice, nice! That's all I'm trying to do, but you're only making it hard for me!"

Sonia scowls and raises her fist. "It WOULD have been nice NOT to see you at ALL! Huh, you thought about THAT?"

"Sonia, calm down! We can't have you and Amy losing control like this!" Manic says as he grabs a hold of his sibling. "Just don't say anything to her."

"B-but!"

"Sonia, listen to Manic! Just be quiet, alright?" Sonic tells her as he still keeps a tight grip on Amy. Feeling the surrounding atmosphere steadily getting unpleasant, he knows Sonia could only make it even worse.

"But, Sonic-"

He shakes his head. In his mind, he's only trying to do what's best for Amy. With her being pregnant and needing to stay stress free like Doctor Lupe had said, all the yelling and cursing is doing no good at all.

"No, sis. Just be quiet and let Tina and her friends go their own way for now!"

Tina shakes her head in protest. "But Sonic, I-"

"No, Tina! Right now is not a good time... For now, I think you should leave. And I don't mean leave the lodge. I just mean, avoid us, especially Amy, for a while until we can get her calmed down. It's the best thing we can do right now. We have to or Amy will-"

_He's still trying to protect her?_

_Telling Sonia to be quiet? His own sister?  
_

_Even me... like I'm the bad one...  
_

"... that's why we should leave now, so we can get Amy to the doctor's office before anything bad happ-"

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER!" Amy yells of a sudden.

Sonic stops in his speech to give her a questioning look. "What are you talking about? I'm doing this for-"

"TINA, YES! YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR HER! TELLING ME TO BE QUIET AND YOUR SISTER TOO? HOW CAN I KEEP SILENT AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE TO US! AND SHE HAS THE FUCKING NERVE TO SHOW HER FACE HERE! WHAT ABOUT ME, SONIC?"

Feeling the sting of her words, Tina does her best to calm her nerves. "Look, I only wanted to-"

"YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I STILL DON'T WANNA HEAR A DAMN THING YOU HAVE TO SAY! JUST LEAVE THE LODGE RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS BEFORE I !"

"Amy, please keep your voice down. Everyone is staring. Look, let me carry you to the doctor's office to get you checked out, alright?" He lifts her gently into his arms without any argument from her. He guessed she's tired herself out from all the yelling, screaming, and fighting she'd done.

She slowly shakes her head. "NO! THE ONLY WAY THAT WILL HAPPEN IS IF YOU TELL TINA AND HER FRIENDS TO LEAVE!"

"You know I can't do that, Amy. Would you listen to yourself?"

"I am! And why not?"

"Because I don't have a position to just kick them out! Only the owners can, but I think the only ones they'll be throwing out is us, if you keep this up!"

Biting her bottom lip, Amy growls under her breath. "Then I'll do it! Just put me down, and I'll-"

"Amy, you know good and well that you can't fight her." Sonic reminds her with a profound expression. By the second, he's growing more and more irritated by all that's going on around him. The stress cannot be good for their baby at all. Desperately, he desires for it all to end, so he could have a doctor take a look at Amy, but she obviously isn't thinking straight.

"And why not?"

"Because you're pregnant!"

"So what? I can still take her!" Amy says, but then she grows quiet. "I..."

Sonic sighs and rubs the side of her face with his free hand. "Amy, that's enough.. see? You tired yourself out now."

Unable to respond, she lazily nods her head up and down. "..."

Upon hearing the word 'pregnant', Tina and her friends, as if she doesn't already know, gasp. "S-she's pregnant?"

_Ha!_

_As if I don't already know... _

_But I still have to act this out, right?  
_

Sonia, seeing the shocked look on the blonde's face, snickers. "Yeah, bet you didn't know that! And she's not faking it either like you tried to do, but failed miserably!"

"Would you shut up!?" Tina tells her angrily. "I've only tried to be nice, and you're still attacking me like this!"

"Yeah, because-"

"Sonia, shut up! You're not helping!" Sonic scolds her. Right away, Sonia shuts her both, but keeps her set of hard eyes on Tina with a smug look on her face.

From below, Amy starts to feel a bit lightheaded and her stomach begins to churn uncomfortably. Her head bobs up and down as she tries to keep her eyes on Tina standing before them.

"Tina, please. Can you and your friends just go? Please, that's all I'm asking." Sonic says as things begin to calm down.

Narrowing her eyebrows, she sighs and nods her head politely. "Fine!"

"Thanks-"

Just hearing them communicate, gives Amy enough strength to speak up. With every word, her energy drains even further.

"Thanks? I know you have a lot more you want to say to her! I bet your glad she's here.. so you can run off leaving me in the doctor's office, so you can c-cheat on me again!"

**As soon as those specific words left her lips, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. No one could hardly believe what she'd just said, minus Tina of course. Even a few passersby stop to listen and watch to see what would possibly happen next...**

"Amy, w-w-why would you say that?" Sonic asks as he looks at her with stunned eyes.

_W-what the hell?_

_Has she been thinking that that WHOLE time? That I would really do such a thing? _

_So... the real reason she's this angry is not the fact that Tina and her friends are here, but.. because she thinks I would cheat on her again?_

"B-because.."

"Because of what? Amy, just tell me. Why are you thinking like that? I thought we moved past that already."

Her heart continues to pound and her whole body begins to sweat from the radiating heat. "I... I.."

"Amy? Amy, answer me."

" I'm... ri... ght.. uhh.. are..n't I..?" Her words begin to slur into gibberish, and her body suddenly feels lighter than air.

Sonic, noticing the sudden change in her, quickly takes a look at her. "Amy? Amy? What's the matter with you?"

With no immediate response, Sonic notices her eyes fluttering open and close a few times before finally shutting. Moving close to her mouth, he hears her taking short, shallow breathes, and feels the intense heat radiating from her body.

"Shit! She's hardly breathing now! I knew something like this would happen.."

"WHAT?" His siblings say at once as they surround him and completely forget about Tina still being there."We have to get her some medical attention!"

"I know that, dammit!" Sonic curses as he turns to follow them on the way to Doctor Lupe's room. Remembering Tina for a split second, he looks back to see her and her friends heading off in another direction of the Lodge.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic! I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

Not feeling comfortable with her words, he only nods his head. "Right..."

"Oh, and by the way, Sonic!" Tina says which causes the blue hedgehog to glance back at her. "Earlier you called me Staci, and I didn't say anything about it! Hell, I don't think the others notice, but I'm saying something now, before we have to go out own way... Don't confuse me with my cousin again, got it!?"

"Oh, sorry. wait.. Y-your what!?"

The very mention of Tina being Staci's cousin sends alarms off in Sonic's mind. His mind fills with the possibly of her showing up at the same Lodge they're staying in is not just a coincidence at all. It mostly could be something more.

Just before he can get an answer from her, Sonia grabs his arm and turns him around. Right now, his attention is needed elsewhere.

"Snap out of it and come on, Sonic! Amy needs to see Doctor Lupe right away!"

"Yeah, I know!"

_But what Tina just said... didn't she hear it? Or was she too busy worrying about Amy's health to hear?  
_

_I'm worried too, but... even more now, because that...  
_

_Tina is Staci's cousin, and her sudden presence here may not just a wild coincidence!  
_

* * *

**A while later...  
**

**[.Doctor Lupe's Office.]****  
**

"It's a good thing you got her here just in time." Doctor Lupe says as she carefully covers Amy's sleeping body laying in the medical bed. Placing a hand on her forehead, she feels her temperature has gone down since she's gotten there.

_That's good..._

"Any more stress on her body would have been... very unfortunate."

Sonic sucks his teeth as he leans against the wall of the office. "Thank God, we did then..."

**About thirty minutes ago, Sonic and siblings had burst into her office with Amy still passed out in his arms. Luckily, Doctor Lupe had just gotten off her lunch break a few minutes before they got there. Seeing her condition, she immediately knew what was wrong and went to work. **

**With two many people crowding her office, Sonia, Scourge, and Manic wait outside to give her some room. The only ones left inside are Doctor Lupe, Sonic, and Amy...  
**

Doctor Lupe nods and pulls of her white gloves and walks over to the sink. "So?"

"So? So what?"

"So what happened this time?" She repeats, but gets a little more specific. "Last time it was Dr. Hunchkin's therapy session, so what is it this time?"

Looking away, Sonic gets a nervous look on his face. "Well..."

Doctor Lupe quickly washes her hands and then walks over to where he's standing. "In order for me to help you two out to the fullness of my capabilities, I'll have to know everything. You came here for help, right? You and your friends came to the couple's retreat, right? You also went to Dr. Hunchkin's office for a relationship class, no?"

"Well, yeah.. technically." Sonic admits to her.

"Just like you told her everything, tell me as well. I may be able to do a better job since I've actually been in a committed relationship and through the hardships it brings, unlike Dr. Hunchkin."

Sighing, he takes the time to think. Well, she is right. They had told Dr. Hunchkin everything about their relationship on the first night of them being there, without even knowing how professional and licensed she actually was.

Besides, maybe Doctor Lupe can help him and Amy out.

_Yeah, maybe she can..._

_I hope...  
_

"It's like this..." Finding the right way to say it, Sonic explains to Doctor Lupe every single detail of his and Amy's relationship. He even goes into the tiniest details leading up to the moment in the front lobby of the Lodge. He makes sure to leave nothing out in hopes of getting help.

"... When I got to the front Lobby, Tina was there and trying to tell me that she wanted me to forgive her or something... And that's when Amy showed up a few minutes later as well. She was furious and couldn't even speak straight. I literally could see the fire and hate in her eyes as she tried to attack Tina. Luckily, I stopped her.."

Flabbergasted, Doctor Lupe takes a spot next to him on the wall. "Well! That is certainly quite a roller coaster you two have experienced so far. I'm surprised you are both still together after all of that, and no offense."

"None taken.. I'm surprised too!"

"Mmm.. it seems you both have persevered through all the test and trials, but as you can see more are still to come!"

Sonic nods to her reasoning and agrees. "Yeah, I can tell.. but..."

"But what?"

"Can you tell what she meant by saying that I would cheat on her again?"

"Hmm? And when did Miss Rose tell you this?"

"Amy, said that to me just before she passed out. She thought that I was defending Tina, but actually, I was only trying to protect her and the baby from the stress.."

"Oh, she did? Did she? Well, it's true, when under extreme pressure and stress, people say things that they don't mean. BUT on occasions, they may actually do... mean what they say."**  
**

Sonic slowly shakes his head. "So she really thinks that I would cheat on her?"

"I believe so, dear.. it's not just with a random girl either. From what you've said, it's around this Tina person, because she hasn't acted this way when you were around other girls, I assume. From what happened today, I think she's afraid that you would cheat on her with Tina, specifically, again."

"W-what? I would never let that happen again! Ever!"

"Then when she wakes up, you can tell her that, because it seems to me that you two still have a few unresolved issues to work out, if you truly want your relationship to work." Doctor Lupe says as she crosses her arms. "Maybe Tina coming here is a good thing, so you can final settle things out, because you didn't really do that before."

_Yeah, and it's also a terrible thing as the same time!_

_Dammit...  
_

"I guess.., and I will, but.. that means.. that Amy really doesn't fully trust me **not** to cheat on her anymore? Is that right?"

"Unfortunately, yes.. She may not believe it herself if you tell her, but deep down, I think Amy's unconsciousness has that mind set. Even if she doesn't realize what she told you earlier herself, those words explain it all."

_"I bet your glad she's here.. so you can run off leaving me in the doctor's office, so you can c-cheat on me again!"_

_But I would never..._

_NEVER, EVER, AGAIN!  
_

_I WOULD RATHER DIE FIRST THAN CHEAT ON YOU, AMY!  
_

_I... I love you too much... I want to marry you and raise a family together, but... you don't trust me not to cheat on you anymore?  
_

"I see.."

Pushing himself off of the wall, Sonic walks over to Amy's bed to look over her. Her body is covered with a thin white sheet and a heart monitor is hooked up to her. Faintly, he can hear her breathing in and out as her stomach rises and falls.

Carefully, he places a hand over her own. She's warm to the touch making him smile a bit. Pressing his hand gently on her stomach, he can almost feel their child's faint heartbeat in her womb In his stomach, he feels a tingling feeling taking over him and causing his eyes to water. Moving down closer to her sleeping face, he lips softly touch hers and move up to kiss her forehead.

_My child... my child is in there. _

_And... And... I almost lost him/her twice already!  
_

_Dammit, this is all Tina's fault! If she hadn't shown up, this would have never happened!  
_

_And I bet this all has to do with Staci and Gabe missing too!  
_

"I'll be back." Sonic quickly says as he turns and heads for the door leading out.

Doctor Lupe picks herself up from her position to go after him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Tina, and end this once and for all!"

_And this time, Amy can't follow after me..._

* * *

**End.! **

**I hope you all liked it, and sorry if the quality of the chapters have deteriorated in anyway...  
**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: Recently, I've gotten a comment on one of my stories that questioned my abilities as a writer. Usually, I just brush off rude comments, but this one got to me. Am I good enough? Do I even write well to even be called an author? These questions have been nagging at me ever since then making me want to temporarily or permanently stop writing fanfiction. **

**The comment has since been removed, but I still feel the terrible sting of the content and nature of their hurtful words. Excuse me if my updates take even longer than usual, because of this. I sincerely apologize, but I do hope I can pull through it and come back with more chapters for you guys. Luckily, I have friends on here that have comforted me since then, so I may will come back! xD  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**READ/REVIEW  
**

**PEACE~!  
**


	15. A Truce?

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank-you each and every one of you for all your thoughtful words of advice and kindness. It really touched me and pushed me back into my stories and writings overall! :D  
**

**Oh, and sorry for the delay in updating! I've had a to make a Spanish Children's Book for my Spanish 3 class and creating all the pages and coloring them on my laptop took a LONG, GRUELING time! But enough with my rambling...~  
**

**Here's the next chapter you've all been dying for,**

**Happy reading... :)**

**Couple's Retreat: Love Cabin - A Truce?  
**

* * *

_Ugh!_

_Dammit, I've been looking around here for ages! _

_And I still haven't spotted her anywhere..._

**Sonic stops and takes a long look around to where he seems to be. He's been walking aimlessly around the Lodge in a search for Tina or at least one of her friends, but he's had no such luck in finding her whereabouts...  
**

"Where could she have gone?" He thinks aloud as he looks around even more to see a couple of other lodgers walking around and having fun. In the amount of people going on about their business, Tina is nowhere to be seen.

_If I'm lucky, _

_Maybe she and her friends left!_

Smiling at the thought, he continues on his way in search of the girl. Often, he asks various people if they have seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, it turns up absolutely nothing. Frustrated and tired of looking, he comes to only one conclusion.

"No one has seen her, so she must have left. Saves me the trouble.."

**Just as he has his mind set to head straight back to Doctor Lupe's office to check on Amy again, a female's voice startles him from behind...**

"Awwww, were you looking for little old me!?" Tina says as she latches her arm right onto his. "I'm touched!"

_Damn.._

_Guess, I'm not so lucky after all.._

_Well, I did want to find her, but her just being gone would have been much better-_

"Tina.." Sonic, feeling irritated by her touchy nature, pulls his arm back and fully turns to face the girl who has a smile on her face.

"Yes, you were really looking for me, correct? Hehe, I was getting settled in my room with _something_ and decided to explore a little." She explains as she looks around. "Did you want to show me around? Give me a tour."

Shaking his head, he notices that she's trying to avoid what he's really wanting to talk about with her. "No, Tina. Don't try to avoid this like it's nothing."

"Avoid what? Oh, Amy? Is she okay? With her **baby** and all?" She speaks harshly, but meaningfully as she lets out a sigh.

"For now. You know her falling out is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Tina asks in a startled tone. Taking a quick looking around, she sees that their conversation is attracting much unneeded attention. "Do you think we can take this somewhere else? Everyone is starting to stare!"

Sonic only rolls his eyes. "You sure wasn't worried about that earlier."

"Well, right now, I am. Now, come on." The blonde turns and heads off in an unknown direction. Before stepping a foot further, she turns back to look at him. "You coming or not?"

_Something's telling me I shouldn't, _

_But...  
_

"Alright, but you better not be up to any of your tricks." In the back of his mind, he can tell that Tina's up to no good. He feels in his heart that Amy wouldn't want him to follow Tina at all, but right now, he ignores it.

"Ugh, when have I ever been up to any tricks?" She asks playfully as she watches him catch up to her.

Looking her dead in the eye, Sonic narrows his eyebrows. She's playing with him, and he clearly isn't up for any jokes at all. "Tina, this is serious."

"Geez, I know! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Tina scowls and puts her back to him. "Just follow me, unless you think I'm up to any tricks!"

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

**Following behind her, Sonic is lead through the Lodge to where she's taking him to have their little talk. It's a few minutes before they reach their destination. Soon, he notices them walking toward the residential cabins outside like he and Amy have...**

"Wait a minute.."

Tina scoffs once more and grabs onto his hand. "No complaining, we're almost there!"

"To where?"

"My cabin, duh! Where else can we talk in private?" Tina asks as she stops the both of them in front of a cabin door. Her cabin to be exact. "Me and the girls decided to get separate cabins, and this one is mine."

Sonic comes face to face with the door and watches as she takes out a key to unlock it. The door opens, and she steps inside. Looking back at him, he's still standing on the outside.

_Hesitant are we?_

"Are you coming in or not?" Tina asks while folding her arms across her chest. "Aren't you getting cold from just standing out there?"

"Do we really have to talk alone in your room? Can't you find somewhere else?" Sonic asks as she invites him inside.

She rolls her eyes and gives him a hard stare. "No, I don't know my way around the Lodge just yet, because you wanted to talk to me! Unless you have another place we could go..?"

Thinking quickly to himself, he knows that he has to get back to Doctor Lupe's office soon before Amy wakes up to realize he's gone. Although his heart and mind are both against the idea, he agrees and walks on inside.

_Please,_

_Let nothing other than talking happen..._

_I swear, if she tries a single thing, I'll-_

**[.Inside of Tina's Cabin.]  
**

The inside, like his and Amy's, has the same comfy decor and furniture that any classic cabin would have. Walking further into the room, Tina finds a place on the coach and beckons Sonic to take a seat as well.

"I know you're not going to stand up the entire time." She jokes playfully as Sonic shakes his head.

"Not really." He finds himself sitting across from her for his own safety.

Tina pokes out her lips and frowns at his seat choice. She'd much have him sitting next to her, but he isn't having any of that.

"Oh, come on! I wont bite!" She whines.

"Tina, enough playing around. Why are you and you're friends here? How did you even find us?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember I told you that this mere meeting is a coincidence?" She tries to remind him without raising her voice.

Rubbing his forehead, Sonic finds that hard to believe. "Can you really expect me to believe in any of that?"

"Well, yes, because it's the truth!"

"Well, Tina, you better come up with a better one than that, because I'm not buying a single word of it!"

Shaking her head, she crosses her left leg over her right. "Well, I'm sorry, Sonic. It's the truth, and I'm sticking to it. My friends thought it would be a good idea to vacation somewhere, so I could get my mind off you-know-what, and this place happens to be the one they chose. Not me. Them!"

"I'm sorry too, Tina. Because if any of what happened earlier keeps up..." He shakes away the thought and clears his throat before continuing onward. "Look, I think it would be best if you and friends were to leave and find somewhere else to stay for Christmas vacation."

_She's lying with an almost straight face.  
_

_I can tell..._

_Does she really expect me to believe this shit she's spiting out?_

Infuriated, Tina jumps up to her feet and rushes right in front of him. With her eyes flaring, she points her finger directly at him. "WHAT!? JUST BECAUSE OUR VACATION JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE WHERE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE MEANS I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO LEAVE?"

"Umm.. Yeah!" Sonic says as he tries not to raise his voice to the same level as she had. At this moment, he's restraining himself from cursing her out or doing something that may cause more conflict than there already is and needs to be. Luckily, he keeps himself together and remains seated throughout her yelling towards him.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CASUALLY ABOUT THIS? YOU'RE THE ONE ASKING ME TO LEAVE, AND ME AND MY FRIENDS JUST GOT HERE! I DID NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING WRONG! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING? HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE LIKE THAT AND TELL ME TO LEAVE, HUH? HOW?"

Chuckling to himself, Sonic shakes his head and keeps his composure. "Tina, you're the one yelling so loud that the neighbors can hear you, so who's really the crazy one?"

Realizing his valid point, Tina takes the time to breath in and out deeply to calm herself. Slowly, the stress and anger leaves her body leaving her able to talk in a mild tone.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I just got a little upset... But still, I'm not leaving just because Amy can't handle seeing or speaking to me! It wasn't either of our faults for what happened other. As I've just learned, she's pregnant, and the stress of seeing me again made her react the way she did. I forgive that. So... I promise, me and my friends will stay out of your way, if..."

"If what?"

"You and me can at **least** be friends, move on from the past, and you forgive me for the wrong I've done. Believe me, Sonic, when I tell you that I'm truly sorry for what happened. I didn't' mean it for it to turn out the way it did... seriously.."

Nearly choking on his own spit, he sits himself up straight in his seat. "Forgive you? How in the hell can you expect me to forgive you for what you did? Shit, I still can't believe Amy forgave me for what I did!"

Tina pouts. "Then if she forgave you, you can forgive me, right?"

Unwilling to say anything at the moment, Sonic keeps quiet. His thoughts bombard him with possible outcomes that could come with forgiving Tina and being friends with her.

_I can't.. _

_Amy and the others would KILL me! _

_Besides what would I want to be friend with her for? _

_She's the girl... I cheated on Amy with.. and I regret it to this very day..._

_Argh! What in the hell does she expect to gain from any of this?_

Still awaiting his answer, Tina takes it upon herself to take tiny steps toward him. To her own luck, he doesn't notice her getting closer and closer to him until she happens to bump right into his lap.

"Oops! I tripped!" She says flirtingly as she allows her body to lay on top of his. In her mind set, she's testing how close Sonic will allow her to be.

_Now, let's see his reaction!_

_Good or bad? _

_To see if I can still-_

"What are you-"

She stops him from talking and smiles teasingly as she places her hand across his face. "Oh, how can you not forgive a girl like me? It's not hard, is it? I'm so adorable, hot, and sexy... Sonic, you know, I'm still like the girl you met before... the one you liked, right? The one you met at your brother's party and-"

_Man__,_

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

_Has she lost her damn mind?_

"That's it, Tina! We're THROUGH talking! I can and will never forgive you! And like I said before, either you and your friends leave, or... I'm getting you kicked out!" Enraged by her sudden and unwanted gestures and affections, Sonic shoves her off of him, gets to his feet, and storms toward the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Sorry, don't leave! I just lost it for a minute, sorry!" Completely bewildered by his rejection,Tina rushes up behind him to drag on his shoulder to pull him back. Her efforts are futile as he continues on his path toward the door leading out. "Just wait a second!"

_OKay, that was a bad idea!_

_A REALLY BAD IDEA! _

"FOR WHAT?"

"Please... I said I'm sorry! Please just listen to me for once!"

Obviously, Sonic is done listening to her and desperately wants to leave the cabin immediately. "Listen to what? More of your damn lies? Sorry, Tina, but I've had enough! How many times do I have to tell you that!?"

"But wait!"

"WHAT, TINA? WHAT?"

Biting her bottom lip, causing it to turn a shade of red, Tina takes a deep breath to calm herself again. "I'm sorry for... my sudden impulse.. I clearly wasn't thinking. Actually, I still.. sort-of have feelings for you. But besides that, I'm sorry for crossing that forbidden line, but.. if you can forgive me and become friends with me.. I can move past that.. please? Friends? Can we make a truce?"

He says nothing at first and only examines her face for truth and deceit. The only one he seems to find is.

_Deceit... _

_Typical, I should have known all along.._

"So what do you say, Sonic? Truce?" Tina holds up her pink finger and smiles half-hardheartedly with the hopes of him agreeing with her. Her body trembles as he only gives her an uncertain glance. "You know you want to! I can tell.. you stayed for a little bit more to listen to what I had to say for these few seconds.."

Thinking for a minute, Sonic turns back towards the door. With thoughts of Amy and his friends in his mind, he knows that even following Tina into her cabin was a bad idea. After a few more moments of thinking to himself, he turns back to face the girl. "Thanks for the offer/."

"Oh, really? I Knew you would-" Tina's suddenly smiles at the word leaving his mouth. She wipes her eyes of the tears as her hope starts to come back to her.

_Oooh,__  
_

_I got him right where I want-_

"But no thanks, Tina. I tried to come and talk this out, but I'm done talking to you. You came onto me and yelled like some crazy chick! I have nothing and will never want anything to do with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Amy."

Just as he turns to go, she latches herself onto his arm. He quickly looks back to meet her eyes as they fill up with small tears once again. Clearly, she still has some strong feelings for him than she'd originally told him.

"Wait!"

"Let go of me, Tina!" Unfortunately, he does not feel the same for her anymore. "Or else."

"But please!

With more water flowing from her blue eyes Tina still refuses to let him go. "I-I'm sorry! I lied! I still sort-of love you and stuff, and I just got a bit out of control... please... can we still be friends? Can we call a truce? I'm begging you.. Don't leave me.. I-"

"No, and this is the last time I'm telling you. No! And if you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me, my siblings, my friends, and especially, Amy and our unborn child!" Sonic says before he loosens her grip on him, opens the door, and slams it on the way out.

**Now left completely alone in the cabin (or so it seems), Tina wipes her eyes. Looking toward her bedroom, she calls out someone's name. The little something she had to do before exploring the Lodge was, in actuality, a person. Not just one person, however, but two to be exact...  
**

"Y-you can come out now, cousin!"

"Finally! I've been itching to come out and face that Sonic, but you know, I can't.. at least not yet anyway!" Coming out from the bedroom is a similar blonde hedgehog wearing a white sweatsuit and matching sneakers.

A while earlier, Tina had helped her cousin and Gabe move into her cabin for a safer hideout. They can't have anyone finding Gabe anytime soon, so her cabin is the best spot.

The similar blonde takes a spot next to Tina and rest her legs up on the table in front of her. "But I'll soon get my chance to talk to him, and maybe more to get back at his little girlfriend!"

Tina drops back onto her coach and sighs heavily. "Staci! You better not try _that_ with him! Or I'll-"

"Or what? You really still think you have a chance with him? Did you hear what he said to you?" Staci asks as she folds her arms.

"So what?" Tina asks her cousin right back. "That doesn't mean a thing to me! It's all that pink rat's fault!"

Laughing a bit, Staci shakes her head. "Don't you mean it's your fault? From what I've heard... you actually faked being pregnant by his child just so he would come back to you, which didn't even last that long if I may add!"

Embarrassed, Tina's faces flushes bright red. She's just had her feelings hurt, so she's not in the mood for any teasing. "Oh, would you-"

"Would I what? How can I not laugh? It's sooo funny!" Staci keeps on her rants on her cousin as she begins to giggle. Holding her sides, she pokes fun just for the heck of it.

Hearing her continuous laughter toward her, Tina takes a pillow from the sofa and throws it into Staci's face. "Shut up! May I remind you about what you and that Gabe of yours did a few days ago! And now that you've got him tied up in my room, and you're hiding out in my cabin!? Was it your fault or the pink rat's that you have to fucking hide!?"

"And I may I remind you that I was the one who called you here! Christy may have dialed the number, but I'm the one who told her to!" Staci reminds her in an angry tone as her blue eyes begin to flare. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten a chance to see and talk to him again, much less no where the hell he and his friends are vacationing at! So you better start acting damn grateful!"

Seeing her point, but unwilling to agree with her, Tina slumps down into her seat and looks away from her. "Whatever..."

"Whatever my ass. Tina, I'm still the big cousin here, so it would be wise not to get smart with me. You understand me?"

"Funny, I can say the same to you..." Tina mumbles under her breath.

Staci, hearing that, grits her teeth. "Now, dear cousin, if you have something to say please say it loud enough for me to hear!"

**Just by listening to the two cousin's conversation, it's clear that Staci is the one calling the shots here. At least for now that is. Also, speaking of Christy, a call comes through on Tina's cell phone. Picking it up and looking at the ID, she smiles a small grin and answers it...  
**

"Hey, Chris!"

"What's up? I heard you caused quite a commotion earlier, when you got here. And it got Amy in that Dr. Lupe's office right now! What exactly did you do?" Christy exclaims.

Staci tilts her head. "That's Christy, right?"

"Duh! And yeah, just as I was about to make amends with Sonic, she rushed up and started yelling and cussing me out! I tried to talk to her, but clearly that didn't work." Tina explains on the phone. "And just now, he left my cabin saying some mean shit to me.."

"He sure as hell did And don't forget you tried to come onto him, and he still didn't want you!"

Tina hears a sudden laugh from her cousin. Annoyed, she lets out a sharp breath and stands to her feet to walk away, but not without saying a piece of her mind. "Would you shut the hell up with that already!?"

"Awe, I hear Staci giving you a hard time like old times! And haha, I heard about that!" Christy snickers. "By the way, I managed to sneak away from the guys for a moment. We're all going to check on Amy at the doctor's office."

"Oh really?"

_Sonic's probably heading there too by now!_

_That gives me an idea..._

Staci, raises an eyebrow at her cousin. "Oh really what?"

Tina smile mischievously as an idea creeps into her mind. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring it up in a conversation when you, Sonic, and the others are all together? That ought to get some tension flowing!"

_That'll teach him to walk out on me like that!  
_

"About that? Him leaving your cabin just now? Mmmm... Hehe, sounds like a really good idea! Hey, I gotta go now. Talk to you two later!" Christy laughs on the other end before quickly hanging up.

**Closing her phone, Tina begins to chuckle wickedly causing her cousin to look at her strangely...**

"What the fuck are you laughing like that for?"

Just before she can respond, both girls hear a loud noise coming from her bedroom.

"Ugh, he's still making a ruckus back there!" Staci complains as she gets up from her seat. "He's really needs to settle down already."

Tina rolls her eyes and points to the backroom. "Then go shut him up! If Sonic decides to come back and hears that, we'll both be in big trouble!"

"Ha, in your dreams!"

"Staci, I swear if you say one more thing about that, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing!" Staci says as she places a hand on her hip and gets right into Tina's face. "I call the shots! Got it?"

Keeping her ground, Tina turns her back to her. She decides to ignore her. "..."

"I'll take that as a yes! Hehe.. Now, come help me quiet him down, would ya?"

* * *

**End!~**

**Sorry for any mistakes or flows! My ideas were flowing faster than my fingers could type, so I hope nothing seems confusing! And I also hope you all enjoyed another chapter once again! Another update is coming soon. ^ ^  
**

******P.S: I most likely do something special with this story special with this story later on just for your guys. I don't know what it is yet, because I'm still in the process of thinking it out. **

******(Hopefully, I'll have time once I think of it!)**

******Anyway, **

**READ/REVIEW**

**Peace!~**


End file.
